


赤色寒冬

by Kaikigessyoku



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Body Horror, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Foot/Mouth Trauma, Homicidal Thoughts, Infant Death, M/M, POV First Person, Pedophilia/Bestiality (Mention), Psychotic break, Scents & Smells, Villain Protagonist
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 66,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaikigessyoku/pseuds/Kaikigessyoku
Summary: 二重身，他是一个纯种恶魔。他的内心桀贪骜诈；不幸被其利齿吞噬的任何事物都会被撕扯得血肉模糊。它使人类的情感变得面目全非，残缺不全。将它们扭曲成暴力，残酷并且全然无法辨别之物。爱，但丁对尼禄的爱，使它肌骨碎裂，重组成了更黑暗，更恶劣的东西。





	1. 味觉的恩赐

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Red Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588562) by [NaturalEvil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturalEvil/pseuds/NaturalEvil). 

> 这篇小说是以黑D、或者说是二重身但丁的视角来写的，不是我们熟知和喜爱的但丁叔叔。

我爱他……真的。

我爱他如同捕食者爱他的猎物，因为他宁愿痛苦也不愿快乐，这是个绝对令人愉悦的特质。感受到他在我怀里挣打，泪水顺着他美丽的脸庞滑落，被一个他永远无法爱上的人所征服。

即使他拥有恶魔的血，他仍然是个人类，足以感觉到我在碰他，并且感受到我在他温暖柔软的体内，每当我猛烈地冲刺将他推向边缘，他的肌肉都会紧紧裹缠着我。很高兴地说，我是那个被给予了恩赐，去品尝未曾被品尝过的东西的人。

我亲爱的尼禄……

与我的高大身材相比，他太过娇小；我仍然衣着整齐，仅裤子往下拉了一点儿，足以刺穿他，而他却赤裸而又脆弱。他仰躺着面对我，颤抖的双腿大大张开。我的手指拂过那些水银般的发丝，露出恶作剧的微笑，并且倚在他的颈弯里，一边闻着他甜甜的香味，一边按摩着他的头皮。他试图转身逃开时，我听到了一声低沉的呜咽，但我牢牢地抓住了他，并成功将他留在原地。

为了使他保持安静，在这一切开始之前，我在他的嘴上缠了些布，以免悲鸣和叫喊扫了我的兴。我也不太喜欢胡乱挥舞的胳膊，因此把他的手腕绑在了一起。

他的双手紧握在一起，仿佛在祈祷一般，淡青色的眼睛紧闭着，这讽刺的一幕几乎使我笑出了声。一个恶魔向上帝祈祷，以求得从另一个恶魔手中获得解脱。他想说话却说不出来，只有口水顺着下巴往下淌，他的皮肤因我淫欲的行为而泛起潮红，由于强忍着哭泣，他那光裸的肩膀剧烈地颤动着。听到他的呼吸越来越急促，我笑了起来，在他从未想过的地方构筑起快乐。

自不必说，我继续了对他的侵犯，蹂躏这片令人着迷的土地，使我的呼吸愈加急促，心跳失去了节奏。我丧失了冷静，仰着头发出压抑的叫喊声，在他体内释放了我的种子。

听着他的呻吟，我闭上眼睛，感受他不安地扭动，我的热度完全包围了他，使他紧握双拳，而那只恶魔的手臂散发出耀眼的蓝光。我把手从他那水银色的发丝上松开，在拿开手之前轻轻按摩他的头皮。

他一动不动地躺了一会儿，急促的呼吸是唯一表明他还活着的迹象。当我从他体内拔出来时，他发出了痛苦的低吟，他的鲜血和我的精液在床单上留下了点点红与白的污渍。我冷笑着甩掉了上面沾着的体液，穿上了裤子。

我轻轻地俯下身，吻上了他的脖子，使他不寒而栗，因不必要的接触而战栗，那男孩把头转向一边，以便把我看得更清楚些。

银色的头发散落在他那张迷人的脸上，就像一些诱人的水仙花，我微笑着解开他嘴边的布，把布料甩到一边，然后再解开他手腕上的绳子。

我看着他躺在床上，拒绝挪动分毫，手臂无力地软垂在身体两侧，如同一个破了的洋娃娃，他的双腿不由自主地颤抖着，口水顺着下巴往下流。他抬头望着我，带着恶意和真正的仇恨，如果我是别人，也许我会畏怖他的目光。

但我不是，我只是微笑，双臂环抱在胸前，对我刚刚所做的感到满意。他仰头看我，双臂环上颤抖的肩膀，仍然对我怒目而视，愤怒的泪水顺着他的脸颊流下来。我从他的肢体语言中清楚明白他恨我，他不需要说一个字，仅凭他的表情就告诉了我需要知道的一切。

我伸出手去拂去他眼睛里的一些头发，但被他用那只恶魔的手臂拍开了，那双眼睛紧盯着我，咬牙切齿。“你他妈别碰我！”他咬紧牙关吼道，声音沙哑而尖锐。他用颤抖的拳头擦了擦眼睛，但还是流下了更多的眼泪。他躺在那里看起来那么幼小，我倒看上去有他两倍那么大了……

见鬼，我倒不如去操一个孩子呢。

我抓住了他那恶魔的手腕，而他惊慌失措，一边抽泣，一边用无力的拳头敲打我的胸膛，我把他紧紧地抱在怀里，嘴唇贴在他的前额上，像家长安慰哭闹的孩子那样，让他停止抽泣。可他却徒劳地推着我的胸膛想要离开，但是由于疲惫或我的操弄或两者兼而有之，他停下了，双手垂在两侧，几乎四肢无力地躺在我怀里哭泣。我微笑着用舌头舔了舔嘴唇。

他遍体鳞伤，把脸埋在我的胸膛里哭泣，因为尽管是我使他如此痛苦，但我却是他在这个世界上唯一可以寻求怜悯的人。我在他的额头上温柔地吻了一下，他反过来咬我的胸口，双手攥着我的衬衫不让自己发抖。“嘘……没事了。”我一边轻声宽慰他，一边吸着他身上的香味，温柔地抚摸着他的头。他把头靠在我的胸口上，不停哆嗦着，发出一声颤抖的吸气声，不发一语。

我们就保持着这个姿势，也不知道过了多久，直到我从拥抱中抽身离开，他才擦干了眼泪。我从床上站起来，往后退了几步，以便更好地观察他。

他低着头，银色的头发垂下来，挡住了布满血丝的眼睛，他并起双腿，试图掩盖自己的隐私部位。我禁不住微笑，因为我已经不止一次这样做了，而他却仍然对他可爱的小身体感到难为情。我轻轻叹气，慢慢脱下我的长外套递给发抖的男孩，男孩犹豫了一下，用颤抖的手指接过。

我转身离开时，他把它裹在自己赤裸的身体上，当作临时的毯子。从眼角的余光里，我看到他缩瑟在里面取暖，我情不自禁地笑了笑，离开了他，让他一个人呆着思考我的所作所为。我记得，当我走出房门的时候，听到了一声很轻的啜泣，接着是一声微弱的低语，我确信他不是有意让我听到的。

“但……丁……”


	2. 苍蓝火焰

在那些余兴活动之后，尼禄会陷入一种近乎紧张的精神状态，躺在床上，像子宫里的胎儿那样蜷缩着。这种情况不会持续很长时间，因为他在一个小时左右就会重新振作精神。我承认我不明白他为何那样做，我不确定这是不是故意装样子。也许这就是他采取的方式用来处理我对他所抱有的特殊_兴趣_，我确定之前从未有人或恶魔，当然也不是那个可恨的_混血杂种_对他产生过这方面的兴趣。

记得在我第一次注意到尼禄，并表明了我的意图时，由于我还没做好准备，并且他还反抗了，导致事情并不顺利。他试图用那只鬼手扭断我的脖子，那地方到现在还有淡淡的疤痕，但是我很快就制止了他，这并不难。我很想说得更详细些，但我还得用我的血液来支持大脑运转，而不是让我的男性器官充血，因此还是下次再说吧，非常感谢您的理解与配合。

我下楼时，注意到裤子还开着，就扣上扣子，进了厨房洗手。我走到脸盆边，打开水龙头，用肥皂和温水清洗双手，洗干净了指甲缝里干涸的血迹。然后把注意力转向那个咖啡壶，在我到这里之前，它很少被使用。

我倚在柜台上，活动了下手指，微笑着看着黑色的液体汩汩地注入茶壶，空气中弥漫着香气。

当我听到二楼的房门打开的声音时，我停了下来，抬头凝视着天花板，凝神去听。我听到脚步声，他踩着轻轻的脚步声摇摇晃晃地走下台阶，紧接着低声咒骂了几句，好像他知道我在听，却不想让我听见似的。

尼禄出现时，我笑嘻嘻地双手抱胸；他抓着弄脏的床单，一瘸一拐地走着，尽力掩饰自己的狼狈。他穿着一条松松垮垮的宽松灰色运动裤，没穿上衣。他似乎想去卫生间洗床单，因为虽然我们躺在一起，但那毕竟是他的床。

当然，我对他的出现有一点儿惊讶，因为我已经变得如此习惯于他维持我离开时候的样子躺在那儿一动不动，持续至少一个小时。也许他已经习惯了我对他的态度；这样一来，我不得不改变这种情况。“你好，尼禄。”我满意地哼着说，试图在我们的小聚会之后柔声细语。

“别和我说话……”他咬牙切齿地吼道，带着泣音却又试图将其修补成充满敌意和挑衅的样子，但即便如此，那声音也太过单薄，以至于如果它是有形的，我可以把它掰成两半。我耸了耸肩，友好地对他笑了笑，让他知道，不论他对我说了什么，都改变不了我的好心情。

他继续对我怒目而视，而我却转过身去给自己倒了一杯咖啡，抿了几口滚烫的液体，但我并不介意。

尼禄一言不发，转身走进了卫生间。我的红眼睛跟随着他的动作，他极力想要掩饰蹒跚的跛行，也许是想掩饰我在那个隐私部位伤得他那么重。又或许是，他认为如果表现出脚步蹒跚的样子，就会带给我某种形式上的满足，而事实的确如此。

我能够从他裤子底部上的污渍看得出来，他甚至还没洗澡，每走一步，那印迹就扩大一分。他一瘸一拐地离开了我的视线，我听见卫生间的门开了又关。

把马克杯放在柜台上，我走出厨房，走向卫生间。我把门打开一条缝，朝里面窥视，看到尼禄笨手笨脚地操作洗衣机。他把脏污的床单塞进入口，从一大桶漂白剂上取下盖子，将布料浸泡在水里，直到刺激的气味盖过了我嘴里的任何味道。 

关上洗衣机的门，开启洗衣机，然后他往后退了一步，用双臂环抱着自己的身体，浑身打哆嗦，好像着了凉似的。

我进入房间，而他要么是注意力全在这台机器上以至于没空搭理我，要么就是根本没有意识到我在那里。当我用胳膊搂住他的腰时，他发出一声轻柔的喘息，看来是后者。他试图把头转开，但我抓住了他的下巴，把他按在原地，身体向前倾，用牙咬着他的耳垂，他在我怀里剧烈地颤抖着，蓝色的眼睛闭上了。

“停……住手。拜托。”从前对我所做的那种无力的攻击性行为像往常一样消失了，他只能抽泣着试图从他身上撬开我的手。

起初，我怎么也搞不明白尼禄为什么几乎从不还手。

他完全有能力这样做。他有一把左轮手枪，还有一把大剑，在几次战斗中我曾见过他使用，他操作其两者的技术都十分精湛，特别地，他还藏着一些富有创造力的小花招。他至少有一部分是人；但是，我不确定他人类的比重与那个半血的_恶魔猎人_相比是多还是少。

根据我的理解，当两种不同的血统混合在一起的时候，会有一些冲突，因为其中一种会变得更强大，试图压倒另一种。你知道，显性基因之类的解释。在这种情况下，我认为是他的恶魔之血阻止了他反抗我，并且无法彻底拒绝我的求爱。

恶魔，在最基本的层面上，尤其是像尼禄这样的年轻恶魔，希望成为年长、强壮的恶魔的伴侣，以获得保护，_不_被吃掉，尽管对于像他这样的人来说，这些欲望很可能是潜意识的。

换句话来说，尼禄的恶魔之血_迫使_他对我打开身体，可能是因为我身上的味道和他似乎很喜欢的那个杂种狗的味道很像。他不明白这一点，因此憎恶自己。

此外，老实说，无论是恶魔还是人类，从本质上来说都是渺小的动物，自我保护是所有生物最基本的需求之一。

当我把他推到洗衣机旁，让他转过身来面对着我时，忍不住笑了。他低下头，避免看我，把恶魔手臂举到我的胸口，徒劳地想把我推开。

我抓住了他那只恶魔手臂，一触碰到它，它就绽放出耀眼的光芒，我把它握在手里，用拇指抚摸着粗糙的爬行动物般的皮肤。

我聚精会神地观察他胳膊发出的光，看着它绽放出苍蓝火焰般的光，而尼禄则咬紧牙关。他似乎很惊讶，但又不敢动，人类的手紧紧抓住机器的边缘。

“你是怎么得到这条手臂的？”我一边问，一边用手指往下摸他的手，然后顺着往上摸他的手腕，跟随着皮肤下的血管描摹那闪烁的光迹。尼禄不舒服地咽了口唾沫，“你不知道？”他咕哝着，怀疑地注视着我的每一个动作。

“我不知道，因为你从没_告诉_过我。”我一边说，一边放开了手，怀着一种隐秘的迷恋凝视着那光芒渐渐暗淡下来，变成了柔和的烛光。尼禄冷笑。

“是一场战斗，我在战斗中得到了它。当时我正在保护……某个人。恶魔朝她的面门扑过去，而我挡在了她身前，它只伤到了我的手臂。而接下来的事情，我只知道这发生了。”他弯了弯那附属物上的手指。

“真的吗？你对此的感受如何？”我双手环抱在胸前问道。他用古怪的表情抬头看着我，咬紧牙关，那恶魔手臂上的爪子紧紧地攥成了拳头。

“你算什么东西，我的心理医生？”他怒吼道。我现在知道这是一个敏感的话题，但我_一点儿也不_喜欢他的语气。

我的手猛地伸出来，抓住他的人类手腕，把他拽向我，尼禄吓得惊叫出声，而我则用胳膊搂住他的肩膀，让他待在原地。他试图推开我，直到感觉到我的牙齿掠过他裸露的脖子上的敏感皮肤才停止。当我把他搂在胸前时，我能感觉到他的心跳得很快，在不了解情况的旁观者看来，这个姿势或许是充满爱意的。

“_尼禄……”_我在他的脖子上重重地叹了口气，呼吸喷在他的皮肤上，感觉有点热。“我只是问了你一个简单的问题；没有必要说那样的话。”男孩缄默不语，只是当我把嘴唇压在他的颈静脉上时躲闪着。“完全没必要……”我低声说。

随着响亮的蜂鸣声，洗衣机停了下来，这时他才猛地一动。我看了看现在已经不转了的机器，“你的东西洗好了。”我叹了口气，用手指梳理了一下他的头发，然后放开了他。

他摇摇晃晃地离开我，直到背不舒服地抵上了洗衣机才停下，把他的恶魔手臂藏在背后，而人类的手紧紧地按在脖子上我吻过他的那个地方，就好像我重重地咬了他一口，把他的皮肤都咬破了，而他正在试图止血。

即便我转身走出房间，随手把门关上时，他仍保持着同样的姿势。


	3. 有趣的事情

我走回厨房，拿起马克杯，走进主厅；啜饮着咖啡，尽管它早已变冷。

从卫生间传来的声音判断，尼禄正在把床单塞进烘干机，他小声地咒骂了几句后，烘干机终于开始工作，却在几分钟后就停止了运转。当听到他用拳头砸机器的声音时，我不由得偷笑了两声，他低声对机器吐出污言秽语，仿佛它是有生命的，而且故意出故障，只是为了让他心烦。

我一边继续喝我的咖啡，一边走过去坐在桌旁，身体向后靠在椅子上，双脚平放在地板上。放下了马克杯，我扫视了一下桌子，注意力落在一个小相框上，这个相框我已经看过一百多次了，但从来没有过放在心上。

伸手把它拿了起来，我打量着照片中的女人。她看上去优雅而年轻，有着一头金色的长发，穿着一件红酒色的外套。也许你会说她很有魅力，如果连人类也能_被_认为有魅力的话。

就是这个女人用她自己低劣的血统污染了一个强大恶魔的血，犯下一场滔天大罪。

我怒吼一声，怒火在心中沸腾着，把相片的正面朝下倒扣在桌子上，不愿再看了。

一个恶魔要如何做到看上一个人？他们是如此脆弱，就像玻璃做的一样，无论在身体上还是精神上都很容易打碎。他们任由自己的情绪失控，支配着自己的选择，在很少的情况下做出正确的选择，在大多数情况下，他们的选择是最糟糕的。

他们自相残杀、毁灭，却仍然相信恶魔才是邪恶的。

我摇了摇头，将剩下的咖啡一饮而尽，然后走向台球桌拿起球杆。台球是个很好的消遣。

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

尼禄直到很晚才从卫生间出来，把床单胡乱地在怀里团成一团，从对待织物的方式上来看，我很惊讶他竟然没把它们拖到地板上。

他穿过房间上楼时尽量忽视了我。“晚安，做个好梦，尼禄”我倚靠在球杆上，得意地哼道，离完成另一局只有几步之遥。

男孩停顿了一下，他的脸扭曲了，被强烈的愤怒掩盖，然后举起鬼手，对我做了一个非常粗鲁的手势。我禁不住开怀大笑，很多时候我忘记了他还那么年轻，由于无法恰当地表达自己的情感，仍然倾向于使用幼稚的手势。

他回到了卧室，砰地一声关上门，重重地锁上。

我“啧”了一声，回头继续我的游戏，对主球发起致命一击，它与另一个球相撞，发出噼啪声，然后掉进了球袋。我直起身子，把球杆放在肩膀上，长出一口气低头看着桌上的彩色球。

很难相信这曾经被认为是一个适合国王和贵族的游戏，我曾经假扮成他们中的一员，和他们中的许多人一起玩过。但话又说回来，自一开始各个阶级的人就都能玩台球。

看看它和我走了多远，在一个无名的城市的昏暗小店里，形单影只。

我瘪着嘴狠狠地嘲笑自己，从桌子的边缘拿起球杆杆头的壳粉，壳粉上布满灰尘，把它涂在球杆的顶端后，我继续了游戏，蓝色的粉末撒在了我的裤子上。把剩下的台球打到球袋里，然后把它们全部拿出来，我又开始了新的一局。

已经快到凌晨两点了，但我从来没有真正需要过睡眠，只有在白天的生活中疲惫不堪，除了睡觉之外没有什么可做的时候，我才会选择睡觉。由于游戏吸引了我的注意力，并使我回忆起了许多美好过往，所以我认为在尼禄醒来或者电话响之前，娱乐一下也没什么坏处。

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

当尼禄迈着沉重的脚步走下台阶时，已经是十点左右了，他穿得整整齐齐，用紧握的鬼手来揉醒睡意。

我坐在桌旁，兴趣缺缺地翻阅着一本绅士趣味杂志，那是我在一个抽屉里发现的。我几乎看不出这些女人有什么吸引力；她们看起来都很假，露出两腿之间丑陋的小洞，好像试图借此迷住观众。

一页又一页地翻看，我只感到无限的厌恶。人类男性竟会觉得这些塑料怪物很有魅力，这实在是太荒谬了，我真想把头往后一仰，放声大笑。

把杂志塞回抽屉时，尼禄从我身边擦身而过，走进厨房，“昨晚睡得怎样？”我问道，然后从椅子上站起来，伸出双臂举过头顶，听着自己的骨头噼啪作响。

尼禄回头怒视我，他的嘴唇冷淡地扭曲成了痛苦的表情，淡蓝色的眼睛挣扎着保持清醒。

“我没睡，而你整晚都在打台球，吵得我睡不着。”他怒吼道，然后低头看了一眼空咖啡壶。“喂，咖啡去哪了？”我耸了耸肩，昨天一整晚都是我在喝。“不见了。”

“见鬼！”他沮丧地抱怨，然后推开我，靠在桌子上，双臂紧紧地环抱在胸前，恶魔手臂爆发出刺眼的蓝光。

我站在那儿，饶有兴趣地盯着那个附属物。这似乎与他的情绪有关，有积极的，也有消极的，而且由于尼禄是一个非常有活力的人，所以那光非常不稳定。

这个年轻人气呼呼的样子使得我偷笑，他时不时地瞟一眼转盘电话，不耐烦地敲着手指。注意到之前晚上我吮吸到他脖子时的几处瘀伤一点也没有消退时，我不由得低低窃笑，他最近的恢复速度没有平常那么快，我也不确定原因，但这正合我意。

尼禄尽量无视我，把注意力转到桌上的相框上，相框朝下倒扣着，并且照片中的女人在我的视线之外。

尼禄抬头看着我，仿佛我以这样的方式对他进行了可怕的侮辱，他的眼睛锐利，充满了无法言说的怨恨，恶魔手臂燃烧着熊熊的蓝光，生动地表达了他的感受，我们之间再不需要任何言语。

男孩干巴巴地咽了口唾沫，然后伸出人类的手小心翼翼地把相框拿起来，好像他在拿起一个如同鸽子蛋那样脆弱而珍贵的东西。他舔了舔干瘪的嘴唇，把金发女人的相片放回我的视线。

当我盯着那个女人的脸时，我所感受到的任何一丝满足都云消雾散了。一看到她，我的胸中顿时涌起一股愤怒的情绪，使我怒不可遏。我紧紧地攥住了拳头走向他，男孩不舒服地咽了口唾沫使我暗自得意，当我站在他面前时，他明显十分不安。

我一凑近，他就转过脸去，而我只能用嘴唇轻轻拂过他的脸颊。他的嘴唇又扭曲成焦躁又痛苦的神情，瓷白的牙齿紧紧咬合在一起，我的牙齿扎进柔软的皮肤里，咬破了他，伤口流出鲜血。

从他的喉咙里发出了断断续续的声音，他的手紧紧地按在我的胸口上，想把我推开。我狂热地亲吻着那个开放创口，当他温暖的血液美妙地灼痛了我嘴唇时，胸中燃烧的怒火渐渐消退了。我低下头，看见他手臂上的光渐渐暗淡下去，像一支快要熄灭的风中残烛，柔和又羸弱。

“放、放开……但丁……”

我不记得在他说了那个名字的时候发生了什么，而我又干了什么，我只知道他在我耳边说了那个混血狗杂种的名字。

我低头看着尼禄痛苦而又震惊地弯下了身子，那只鬼手紧紧地按在嘴上，鲜血从指缝中渗出，顺着下巴滴落在地毯上。

他抬头看着我，眼睛里充满了受伤和困惑，他的脑子里竭力想弄明白他到底做错了什么才挨了这样的打。我猜想他没有意识到他说了什么，他看起来很困惑。

我咬紧牙关；即使到现在，他还没忘了那狗娘养的。

在确保了男孩在看之后，我把相框从桌子上拿下来，狠狠地摔在地上。尼禄听到玻璃破碎、木头碎裂和纸张撕裂的声音，吓得缩瑟了一下。他倒抽了一口冷气，吓了一跳，然而他轻蔑地瞪着我，仿佛忘记了嘴里和脸颊都搏动着疼痛，却什么也没干。

男孩沉默不语，不停地吞咽着，泪水刺痛了他的眼睛。我忍不住笑起来，因为他的表情就像一个愤怒的孩子，无助、脆弱、又愤怒。

我“砰”地一声把相片摔在地板上，玻璃碎片散落在脚边，然后走过尼禄身边，上楼时舔着嘴唇上的鲜血，当他跪下来用颤抖的手捡起玻璃碎片时，我回头看了他一眼。

我眯起眼睛，注意到他近乎绝望地偷瞄着电话，像是在等电话响。

我走进他的卧室，发现我的外套在地板上揉成一团，我把它捡了起来，好好地叠在胳膊上。

正要离开时，我低头看了看他那张凌乱的床，发现床单上有一些丑陋的褐色斑点。这使我想起了一个古老的习俗，丈夫们常常对他们的新娘这样做。在新婚之夜，女人要与丈夫同寝，完成她作为妻子的许多职责中的第一项。

床单上的血迹证明她没有和别人在一起过，是处子之身。在某些情况下，他们甚至会把床单挂起来让所有人都看到。我摇了摇头，人类和他们可怜的社会结构，创造了这样一个本应胎死腹中的愚蠢概念。

然而，看看那些洒落的污渍，似乎尼禄过度使用漂白剂并没有产生他想要的效果。

我拿着我的外套朝外走，进入位于走廊另一端的自己的房间，低头看了下一楼,尼禄正在清理破碎的相框,他折叠起了被撕碎的相片，塞进裤子口袋里。

男孩沉重地叹了口气，用他那只人类的手梳理了一下那头蓬乱的银发，然后靠在桌子上，擦去脸上的血迹。

我走进空荡荡的卧室，把外套放在空置的床上，然后在旁边坐下。我深吸了一口气，环顾了一下这间陈设简陋的卧室，它很小，但我几乎没有在里面待过多长时间，所以这并没有困扰到我。

我的目光落在床对面的梳妆台上放着的旧电话上，几乎没怎么被碰过，但还能用。我发现它时，它被塞在这个房间的衣柜里，满是灰尘，已经被遗忘了。

当我接通电源听到拨号音时，发现它还能用，但发不出任何声音。它也与楼下的电话连通。

我惊讶地睁大了眼睛，那电话刺耳的铃声在店里回荡，但很快就安静下来，尼禄接电话了。

“Devil may cry!”我听见他对着听筒脱口而出。之后就没有声音了。我侧着头，然后从床上站起来，出于好奇拿起这无声的电话。我把它贴近耳朵，把听筒倾斜到某个角度，足以听不见我的呼吸。

“尼禄，很抱歉我们没有打电话来。”我听到一个女人温和的声音，温暖，甜蜜，几乎…像母亲。这是谁？

“没、没事的崔西。你发现什么了吗？什么也没有？我……我再也受不了了。”尼禄的声音太过低弱，像是在颤抖地低语。

“蕾蒂和我一直在不停地工作，尼禄。从我们的发现来看，事情对但丁来说不太妙……”

我听到尼禄发出一声剧烈的喘息，但他很快清了清嗓子。

“嗯，好的，女士，所以你遇上了一些麻烦，一些恶魔在你的房子附近游、游荡……”我听到他的说话声大得没必要，声音在店里回荡，试图掩盖他们的通话。我的老天，他听上去太假了。

女人继续了下去。“有很多事要谈，但是我们不能在电话里说，尼禄。听着，蕾蒂和我就在城里，你想找个地方见面谈谈吗？”

停顿了一会，尼禄在思考。 

“弗雷迪的餐厅……”一家餐厅？

“好，我们在弗雷迪的店见面。尼禄，你要振作起来。蕾蒂和我不能经常来这里，我们需要离他越远越好。”

“是啊，可惜我没有那个选择。”尼禄痛苦地吐了一口唾沫，然后大声说道。“好的，我记下了你的地址，还有什么别的需要吗女士？”我不得不咬紧牙关，免得自己笑出声来，这孩子真是个大骗子。

那个女人轻柔地笑了。“尼禄，坚持住。我们会等着你。”她挂断了电话，过了一会儿尼禄也挂了。

我把电话放回听筒架上，对我刚才听到的一点儿也不吃惊，但更好奇的是，这些小小的聚会已经持续了多久。我听到了尼禄走上台阶，走进他房间的脚步声。

我笑着从床上站起来，走向走廊，靠在墙上。我静静地听着他在房间里走来走去的声音，拿起他的武器以让他的谎言更真实。

当男孩出现在我眼前时，我笑了，他的剑挂在背上，枪套在大腿上。尼禄那困惑而有些惊慌的表情告诉我，他没想到我会站在那里。

“那么，尼禄要上哪去工作？”我问道，看着这孩子。他垂下目光，用他那只发光的鬼手挠了挠鼻梁，当那只手碰到脸颊上的伤口时，他缩瑟了一下。

“工作？”他咕哝着，好像根本不知道我在说什么。“噢，工作！不是什么大事。只是一些人偶罢了。我会自己处理。不用跟过来。”他咬紧牙关，结结巴巴地从牙缝里蹦出那句话，脸上的表情表明连他自己也不相信那些鬼话。

我若无其事地点了点头，他几乎松了一口气，“好。那你去吧。”他从我身边匆匆走过，一句话也没说，一步两个台阶地走下楼，然后几乎是全速地跑过地毯，跑出大门。我微笑着深吸了一口气，回到自己的房间，从床上抓起外套披在肩上。

事情变得有趣了起来。


	4. 母狮与雌虎

我摇了摇头，走下店内的台阶，回想起我在电话里听到的对话。很显然尼禄与那些女人的交谈已持续了很长一段时间，尽管如果她们认为我是个威胁，觉得有必要远离我，那么她们来这个城镇的次数可能会非常少。我转过身，穿过地毯，朝双扇门走去，由于注意到破损表面上的划痕而停了一会，这门看上去像是被踢开了无数次。做这种毫无必要、鲁莽轻率的事有什么意义呢？打开门，朝寒冷的空气走去时，我心想着。

我深深地吸了一口气，闻到尼禄的气味和他所走去的那条街的方向。我望着他走的那条小路，那条他以前从未涉足过的寂寞小径，朝那个方向走去，慢慢地走着。我深深地叹了口气，把双手塞进风衣的口袋里，呼出的气在云雾中清晰可见。一边追随着尼禄的气味，我一边抬头望着天空，看着云朵在阴沉的灰色天空中翻滚，就像愤怒而沉郁的灵魂在冥河中溺亡。

没过多久，我就发现了一座单层小楼，它看上去在某些范围需要进行重建。楼上方立着一个巨大的标牌，上面写着“弗雷迪餐厅”，“弗雷迪”这个词被喷涂成了令人生厌的绿色，仿佛是事后才想起的。是的，从油腻的油炸食品的臭气中我可以分辨出，那肯定是一家餐厅。我站在离餐厅相当远的地方，但是过剩的气味袭向了我，使我仿佛置身于餐馆的厨房里。我摇了摇头，好像能把不合时宜的烤肉、油炸土豆和新鲜草莓的臭味从我的身体里驱走似的。我停下来，通过鼻孔深吸了口气，只是为了确保我没有弄错。

草莓在那样的地方有什么用处呢？

我看见尼禄从前门进去，走向一个包厢，那儿坐着两个长相相当独特的女人，她们俩一看见那个男孩就站了起来，走过去迎接他。其中一个女人和照片上的那个无耻女人长得出奇地相似，她们太像了，以至于如果不是她身上的恶魔气味，我会认为她们别无二致。她穿得也不一样，没有那么保守，她的黑色衣服很合身，非常强调她的女性体形。她悲伤地笑了笑，看着男孩衣冠不整的样子，然后把他拉进一个安慰的，几乎是母亲般的拥抱，过了几分钟，她放开了他，转向她的同伴。 

我看向另一个女人，她是个人类，有着一头精致的黑发，她亲热地拍了拍尼禄的手臂，那外表与她身边的恶魔形成了鲜明的对比。她的黑发剪得很短，衣服是白色的，腰间系着一条皮带似的东西，小巧的鼻梁上架着一副褐色眼镜，那儿有一处褪色的伤疤。两个女人一起领着尼禄回到自己的座位上，一名女服务员紧随其后，因为餐厅里几乎没有生意，也没有其他顾客。

“很高兴见到你们”，当他们都落座后，尼禄说道，他独自坐在桌子的一边，两个女人坐在另一边。

“我也很高兴见到你，孩子。”黑发女人热情地说道，金发女人点头表示同意。尼禄无力地笑了笑，用人类的手挠了挠鼻子。

“谢谢你蕾蒂，已经有好一阵没人这么叫我了。”他喃喃地说，声音里明显有一丝受伤的痛苦，但女士们很容易就听出来了，她们俩悲伤地互相看了一眼，然后转身面对男孩。

“尼禄，你的脸。”金发女人关切地低声说道。“嗯？”

“你的脸颊，那儿有一道伤，它没有愈合。”她说道。

啊没错，最近他的恢复速度没有以前那么快了，我也不知道为什么。他肩膀上一个简单的咬痕需要几个小时才能消退，而通常情况下只需要几秒钟。

“我是在外出工作时受的伤。它会像往常那样自行愈合的，不用担心，崔西。你发现什——”

“真的吗？你脖子上那些瘀伤又是怎么来的，一个恶魔吸尘器伤了你？”黑发女人摘掉眼镜，从座位上站起来，隔着桌子靠过去，想看得更清楚些。尼禄咬紧牙关，迅速拉上那件红色兜帽衫的拉链，好像她要对他造成进一步伤害似地转过身。

“没事的，蕾蒂。我很好。我说了我很好。”他双臂紧紧地抱在胸前，无奈地呜咽着。

这位女士丝毫不为尼禄的抵御所困扰，毫不畏惧地伸出手来，拉下他的拉链，露出我昨晚留在那里的大量瘀伤。在尼禄设法甩开她的手之前，女人们异口同声地惊呼，他的牙齿咬进了嘴唇的裂口，他的脸因尴尬和羞耻而滚烫。“尼禄，这家伙到底对你做了什么？！你看起来像个被强奸的受害者！”那位女士凶狠地低声说道，用严厉而鄙弃的目光盯着那些小斑点，她敏捷的动作和雷厉风行的举止使我留下了深刻印象，仿佛一只雌虎潜伏于她的外表之下。她气呼呼地坐回座位上，交叉着伤痕累累的双腿，什么也不说了。

尼禄沉默不语，避开两个女人的目光，低着头，并且羞愧难当，就像自杀的人扑向迎面驶来的火车那样。滚烫的泪水积蓄在男孩的眼睛里，但被他眨了眨眼摒回去了，他一边用那只鬼手揉着鼻子一边抽泣，颤抖的嘴唇紧紧地贴在一起，形成了一道细细的、没有血色的伤口。那位女士的表情缓和了，当她意识到自己漫不经心的话语背后的真相时，她张大了嘴巴，无声地倒抽了一口冷气。她回到自己的座位上，不知道该说些什么来挽回自己的冲动，安慰那个男孩。

“……尼禄……”崔西小心地说出了他的名字；仿佛她是在跟一只既受伤又害怕的危险动物说话，谨慎地斟酌她的用词。

“我不想说这事，”男孩低着头，柔和的声音颤抖着。“请告诉我，你们发现了什么……”两个女人面面相觑，不知如何是好，但还是顺从了他的意愿。

“但丁还活着。”女恶魔说道。

当然啦，我已经确保了这件事。他得活着才能对我有用。

尼禄如释重负地长叹一声，但似乎仍保持着警惕。“那你是怎么知道的……”“只要二重生维持但丁的相貌，就可以确信他还活着。”

好吧，但我不确定那一点，女士。

“你凭什么这么说？”男孩问道，他不明白，声音低沉，满怀愤怒。女人正要回答，却在服务员来到他们的桌前，带着普遍出现于劳动阶级脸上的勉强微笑要他们点菜时闭上了嘴巴。

“我们要两杯咖啡。”金发女人说道，而她的同伴点头同意。

“先生您呢？”服务员脸上挂着虚假的微笑，看着银发的男孩。

“我……我要一份草莓圣代。”他对面的两个女人停了下来，面面相觑，仿佛尼禄说了什么令人难以忘怀的话。服务员给了他一个奇怪的眼神，然后写下了他点的东西，觉得有人在寒冬点冰淇淋有点奇怪。

“马上就来，我这就准备好您点的东西，”她边说边走进柜台后面的厨房。

“尼禄……”那位女士轻声低语。

“我……我只是很久没吃了，好吗蕾蒂？”尼禄戒备地对那个黑发女人低声说，“不论如何，”他继续说道，“你想说什么，崔西？”

“尼禄，我不知道你有没有注意到，但是纵观历史，二重身被认为是死亡的预兆。当一个人看到了自己的二重身，用不了多久就会直面自己的死亡。有无数的记录显示，当人们看到了自己的复制品，就预示着他们即将死去。人类没有意识到的是，他们一直以来所称的二重身实际上是非常强大的变形恶魔，他们想杀死谁就变成谁，利用疾病、意外或是其他悲剧致人死亡。这些恶魔是如此的阴险狡诈，以至于没有任何有关其真实相貌的记录。”

尼禄点了点头，“是的，我知道他是个恶魔，但是我认为二重身应该看起来和他们复制的那个人一模一样。就像你，崔西。你也可以被认为是艾娃的二重身……”尼禄指出，他似乎已经平静下来，但我仍然能感觉到他的愤怒。

“我想可以，但是艾娃已经死了很久了，我也没有出现在她面前警告她，并造成她的死亡。”男孩把手放在口袋里，一言不发，我曾看着他把撕碎的照片放在那只口袋里。

“但是这个家伙，”尼禄冷笑，“他有但丁那样的体格，但其他的一切，他的头发、眼睛、皮肤的颜色，都与但丁相反。”

“你之前对我们说过。至于为什么他看起来那样，实际上可能是一个有意识的选择，因为他有能力完美地复制但丁的外观，但简单地选择不这样做。至于他这样做的理由，我们不得而知。也许他和几乎所有的恶魔一样，对但丁怀有某种敌意……”女恶魔说道。尼禄默不作声，思索着她的话，很可能在想我会怀有什么样的怨恨。

“当然，除非你想亲自问他，尼禄，”那位女士优雅地把戴着手套的双手交叠在膝上，打断了他的思路。尼禄摇了摇头，

“是啊，就像我能够轻而易举地直接问他似的。门儿都没有。他……如果我说出但丁的名字，他就会大发脾气……”年轻人痛苦地咆哮道。

在这时，我已经开始失去兴趣，不知道她们是否会告诉他任何有用，实际上可以用来对付我的东西，或者她们只是来这儿给他虚假的希望和安慰。

可悲的是，似乎是前者。

“那但丁呢？你们打电话给我，告诉我你们发现了但丁的一些事情。到底是什么？”尼禄看着这两个女人，他的耐心显然开始消磨殆尽了。金发女恶魔揉了揉眼睛，显然很沮丧，看起来就像一个没有经验的母亲在对付一个哭哭啼啼、没有耐心的孩子。

“听着尼禄，我们所知道的只是但丁还活着。我们正在接近他的确切位置，但是我们需要更多的时间，并且不能让他发现。任何手段对于我们遇上的那个二重身几乎都没什么用，但我们都在尽最大努力，我们都在努力。我们所有人。”

尼禄正想说点别的，服务员拿着一个金属托盘朝他们走来，上面是他们点的东西。“女士们小心，很烫。”她大声说道，把两杯热气腾腾的黑咖啡放在女人们面前。“还有你的圣代。”她把一个很大的草莓圣代放在尼禄面前时，脸上又露出了虚假的微笑，在旁边放下用餐巾包着的银器。两个女人都沉默不语，拿起杯子迅速地喝了几口，她们看着尼禄从餐巾里拿出一个银勺，平静地舀了一点涂有草莓糖浆的冰淇淋放进嘴里。

当尼禄挣扎着要吞咽下去的时候，他内心的某种东西似乎要崩溃了，痛苦的表情浮现在他脸上，喉咙里发出卡住的声响，一只受伤的动物的声音。“尼禄？”黑发的女人关心地低声说道，而金发女恶魔专注地看着男孩。他又吃了一勺，眼泪无声地从苍白的脸颊上滚落下来，每吃一口，他的呼吸都在颤抖，好像他吃的东西让他身体不舒服，但他还是无法让自己停下来。

“我和那个老男人以前常在工作结束后到这里来……”他喃喃地说道。两个女人都放下杯子，听着。“他每次都点同样的东西，一个该死的草莓圣代。我只想要一杯苏打水，有时是汉堡。我告诉他，要不是因为狩猎恶魔，他变得会像房子一样大。他只是坐在那里笑，每次都是这样。”

那位女士被逗乐了，热情地对尼禄微笑。“听起来很像他。自打我认识他以来，他就只吃这个。圣代和披萨。我的意思是，但丁毕竟只是一个大孩子。”黑发的女人说完后浅尝了一口咖啡。尼禄对她的话报以真诚的微笑，我以前从未见过他脸上有这样的表情，但我想这是有充分理由的。

“听着尼禄，如果有方法能起作用，我们一定会去尝试。但是……现在……我们无计可施。我们会继续找的，我向你保证，但在那之前一定要让他忙起来……”

让他忙起来，尼禄似乎还得想想。


	5. 黑暗森林

那之后我就不再听了，无动于衷到近乎麻木不仁。

如果这些女人们甚至去努力并且帮助尼禄摆脱困境，满怀深情地回忆往事的话，她们明显与他十分亲近。把他们联系在一起的牵绊一定十分牢固。而且那个金发女恶魔……她一定很重要，特别是她长得很像那个杂种狗的母亲。

我可以从窗户非常清楚地看到他们三个，女人们一边喝咖啡一边说话，而尼禄则狼吞虎咽地吃掉了圣代的剩余部分，甜味刺激了他的食欲。就在我要离开的时候，我看见尼禄把手伸进口袋，掏出那张被撕碎的母狗的相片，用人类的手指小心翼翼地将它递给那位黑发女士，他看上去就像把一件令人梦寐以求的珠宝托付给了她。

“请保管好它。复印几张。它在店里已经不再安全。”

当转身离开餐厅时，我听到他这么说，我对自己的所见所闻感到满意，甚至觉得没有必要再呆下去了。既然那两个女人觉得必须离我远点，那就对我不再构成威胁，如果她们中间有哪怕是一个人改变心意的话，我相信让她们死于非命对我而言并非难事。

但是……

这个词已经爬上了我的心头，声音洪亮，带着喉音，渴望被倾听。

但是……

她们究竟是谁？那两个女人与他又是什么关系？

在我来之前，我一直在观察Devil May Cry；这两个女人中没有任何一个被提及。我有这么马虎吗？我如此密切地注视着斯巴达之子，跟随他执行任务，观察他消灭同类的方式。他使用那把剑的速度快得就像那是自己手臂的延伸一般，与艺术家用画笔创作他们的代表作没什么不同。它是如此狂野和鲁莽，但是我敢说，夹杂着一丝优雅的克制。画家和猎人之间的唯一区别是他们的工具；画家使用的是彩色颜料，而猎人则使用了一种适合篡夺者的野蛮暴力行径。用人类独有的方式将大屠杀转化为一场放映秀。

我沉重地叹了口气，停下脚步，双手握紧成拳。

我都他妈干了些什么，恭维他？！极为痛苦的表情扯动了我的嘴角，但是当我独自站在白雪皑皑的街道上时，这表情并没有显现出来，就像一个人在经历了一次特别难过的经历后忍住眼泪一样，他也会抑制脸上的表情。

现在他已离去，并且由我亲眼见证。无需浪费任何——

我停下了，透过鼻孔深深地吸气，雪花和湿稻草的恶臭像漆黑难闻的烟雾一样侵入了我的感官。是恶魔。

我追随着那像用面包屑做好了标记一般的气味，不断在屋顶间跳跃。我越走越近，急切地舔着嘴唇，已经尝到了血的味道，已经感受到骨头和肌肉在我手中撕裂了。我战斗的方式丝毫不浪漫，也没有魅力可言；没有华丽和不必要的动作。但丁会如同被狂风吹起的玫瑰花瓣一般在周围旋转、游荡，他喜欢歌和舞。而我为病痛、为恐惧、以及伴随人类或恶魔的死亡而来的恶意的沉默而战。我以痛苦为食。

我所闻到的恶魔是Frost，在一年中的这个时候是再合适不过了。自冥河而来的访问者？我现在能看见它们三个了，那些穿着水晶盔甲的爬行动物，站在光秃秃的街道中间，就像士兵在等待着命令。不，只是三片迷路的小雪花。

没有了尼禄，我感到一种奇怪的、荒唐的不安。没有什么东西可以让我用手指捏碎，没有瓷娃娃般的皮肤可以用嘴亲吻和撕咬。没有足够的泪水来舔舐。没有血。我笑着一跃而下，降落到街上，张开双臂欢迎他们惊恐的吼叫。恶魔们小心翼翼地向我走来，他们冰冷的爪子像童话中的骑士挥舞着的剑一般，向后缩着。“所以我想你们必须这么做。”我简短地说道。

-=-=-=-

当我走进小咖啡店时，铃声甜美地响了起来，雪花从我的头发和睫毛上飘落；我的靴子在地毯上摩擦，发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声。我在裤子上使劲拍了拍被冰晶打湿的手，感觉店主在盯着我看。“你遇到了一场暴风雪？”我听见他善意地问，不必抬头就知道他在凝视着窗外，纳闷是否应该多带一顶帽子或一条围巾，以防天气变化无常。“没有，先生；刚在雪地里翻了个小跟斗，一年中的这个时候，霜冻真要命。”我让自己的声音听起来既礼貌又温暖，朝那个让我联想起猫头鹰的男人点了点头，眼镜放大了他棕色的眼睛，他看着我朝商店后面走去。

我走在一排排的咖啡中间，它们被玻璃容器收容，摆放得很仔细，上面的标签都是手写的。红男爵、蓝山、哥伦比亚。我闻了闻那怡人的香味，决定点一份意式烘焙，拿着棕色的袋子走向猫头鹰站着的收银机。“说老实话，我已经不太能喝这种咖啡了。”他一边操作着收银机，一边腼腆地露齿而笑，他不停敲击着键盘，手指上遍布青筋并且肿胀着。“这些都是整豆。需要我帮你磨碎吗？”在我递给他钱之后，他问道。“好的。”我微笑着说道。

-=-=-=-

穿过Devil May Cry的大门，我发现尼禄已经回来了，静静地坐在柜台边上，他一直低头看着地板，手臂上的光芒仿佛垂死的萤火虫一般黯淡。我环顾周围，只见他的剑和枪胡乱地扔在沙发上，就像被蹒跚学步的孩子丢弃的泰迪熊一般，被遗忘和抛弃。他边玩着电话线边咽了口唾沫，将电话线卷上鬼手的食指，然后又解开它，他双唇紧闭，表情深沉而痛苦。“这么快就回来了？”我把包放在电话旁边，然后离开，双臂紧紧抱在胸前。

男孩的鼻子抽动了一下，低头看了看咖啡，然后用人类的手把它抓了起来，电话线被他忽略了，摆在一旁。“……我不会感谢你的。”他咆哮着推开我，朝厨房走去，片刻之后，空气中弥漫着咖啡的味道。

如果你这么做，我会觉得很奇怪。

“完成得怎么样？工作呢？我还以为你不会这么快回来。”他没有回答，但我很容易猜到他会做什么；编织起一个谎言。我想知道他会以什么作为借口。餐厅和圣代，那两个女人，对话中虚假的希望。他会如何将这一切交织在一起，使其成为可信的谎言。他能做到吗？“没有什么工作。”

当然没有。

“只是一通该死的恶作剧电话。我最近接到过很多。”他抽了抽鼻子，用握紧的鬼手擦了擦浅色的眼睛。“你过去然后发现那里什么都没有。”我说道。

尼禄点点头，他的眼睛如同冰一般黯淡且了无生机。“什么都没有。”


	6. 腐液

商店的前门被打开了，随之传来了柔和而疲惫的声音。“你好？有人在吗？”

转瞬之间，我便改变了外貌。我的黑发转为银色，眼睛从血红到冰蓝，皮肤从古铜到瓷白。我转过身来，夸张地对那女人灿烂地一笑，魔术师一般的红色外套在我身后翻滚；烟雾、镜子和沾了血的鸽子。“是的，夫人！我能为您做些什么？”

我竭尽全力才能不让面部因不快而扭曲，呕吐。我觉得自己就像披着一张被屠宰好的猪皮，又滑又热，散发着内脏的恶臭。我想把体内的内容物吐到一干二净为止。但是，唉，在重要的地方需要保持外表。在这个时候，人类的怀疑对我来说绝对是最糟糕的事情。

“这里会有人帮忙处理……恶魔，是吗？”她问道，不安地环视了一下店内，她凝视着墙上各种各样的奖杯；以武器钉在墙上的恶魔头骨。The Hell Vanguard, the Death Scissors, the Assault, the Scarecrow.他们全都被他亲手杀死，以一种羞辱的方式成为装饰，像破布娃娃一般垂挂。这些可怜的恶魔连死后都得不到安宁。尽管如此，我还是对这种吸引力相当熟悉。

“是的，是这样的。欢迎来到Devil May Cry!我们将竭尽所能为您提供帮助！只要说出那句话，女士，我们就会满足您的要求！”我对她露齿一笑。如同一只鲜红的唐纳雀，一种兴奋而鲜艳的野生鸣禽挥舞着翅膀那样，张开了双臂。当这个杂种与他人的互动时，欢笑是他的语言中的第一个单词，即便这只是流于表面。我把她领到桌前询问她的情况；名字，地址，电话号码等等，她对我的表演露出不安的笑容。

** _‘我能帮您做点什么?’_ ** ** **

** _‘只要提供您的信息，我们就会解决，没问题!’_ ** ** **

** _‘真的吗？就那些家伙？我可以用塑料鸡和纸盘子来揍他们的屁股。’_ ** ** **

就在我要请她继续的时候，杯子摔碎在地板上的声音粗鲁地打断了我。我看到杯子碎片散落在尼禄的脚边，黑咖啡弄脏了他靴子边上磨损的木地板。他以困惑而模糊的双眼盯着我；嘴唇无声地张合，就像一尾刺在矛上的鱼。就在那时，我明白了尼禄是多么想念那条杂种狗；

他身上的每一个原子，自他那伤痕累累的心脏中汩汩地流出来的每一滴血都在这么诉说着。

他到底想看到什么？他真正希望的是什么？

实际上真的_是_但丁在和委托人说话，脸上洋溢着热情的笑容。他还在这里，从未离去。就在今天早上，他们和那些女人们在他们钟爱的餐厅吃了早餐，点了他们最喜欢的食物然后聊天，说个不停。我所说所做的一切，其实只是一场可怕的噩梦，他们可以一边吃着必然会点来当晚餐的披萨一边拿它当笑话。

** _嘿，但丁，我做了一个最疯狂的梦，梦见你走了……_ ** ** **

** _走了？什么狗屁！这是个愚蠢的梦。你没那么容易摆脱我，孩子！_ ** ** **

“抱歉。请不要拘束；这位是我的搭档，他马上就来。

我对那个女人抱歉地笑了笑，然后走向那个年轻人。尼禄弯腰捡起那些碎片时，脸上满是尴尬，当我走近他时，他的手剧烈地颤抖着，抽搐着，恐惧着。“嘿，这没什么好担心的。我来拿吧，笨手笨脚的孩子！”我轻轻抓住他的肩膀，发出了温暖的笑声，而他对待我的触碰就好像被蜘蛛蛰了一下。他紧闭双唇，几乎就仿佛在期待我将他的脸从杯子碎片上拖过去，作为出声打扰的惩罚。

当我俯身靠近，从他的鬼手之间夺过杯子碎片攥在手里时，他把头扭开了。我小声说，声音低沉而柔和。“如果你愿意帮助那个女人解决她的麻烦，我将非常感激。”

“你、你去吃屎吧，蠢货。”他的牙齿咬得很紧，声音尖锐却脆弱，就像一把用棉花糖做的刀。我气急败坏地把手从他身上移开，忍住了想把他扔到墙上去的冲动。

“还是你宁愿由我来把这头母猪送走？并且利用这段时间——”

他二话没说，迅速站了起来，朝那个女人走去，杯子碎片在他的靴子下像动物骨头一样噼啪作响。他们小心翼翼地寒暄了几句；据我所知，尼禄从来就不善于与人相处。他总是这么腼腆，揉揉鼻子，避免眼神接触，仿佛短暂的一瞥就会让对面的人变成石头。他可以看着他们的鞋或自己的手，他们的髋部或他们身后的墙来进行整个谈话，而且绝不多看一眼。我慢慢地捡起破碎的杯子碎片，让尼禄和委托人的声音变得模糊，彼此不分，句子杂乱地交错在一起，像幽灵迷失的思想一般虚无缥缈。我只注意到零星散落的几个不相关的单词。家族的阴谋。漂浮。尾巴。红色的。

地板上冒着热气的咖啡污渍反射回来的目光凝视着我，他们的声音渐渐消失在虚无之中，就像死气沉沉的频道里的白噪音一样毫无意义。银色的刘海落在不属于我的眼睛上，一个斗士的下颌骨上布满了懒惰和年龄所造成的胡茬。红衣的失踪男人；尼禄最亲爱的无意识意象，沐浴在黑暗中。

也许我该去看看他，看看他过得怎么样。已经有一段时间了。

我抬头一看，那个女人正在翻她的钱包，把一个小东西放到尼禄人类的手里，对他露出最愉快的微笑，尽管伴生的悲伤也萦绕在她的脸上。“我很抱歉，这是我仅有的一种，你尽管拿去吧。”

“嗯……谢谢。”

犹豫之后，传来了撕纸的沙沙声。当尼禄转向沙发时，我看到了她给他的东西。一个创可贴盖住了他脸上的伤口，颜色是柔和且明亮的婴儿蓝。“嘿，看起来很适合，伙计！真衬你的眼睛！”我开着玩笑，发出有口无心的笑声。

她只是想帮助缓解一些她一无所知的东西，就像敏感的人类女性经常做的那样。

尼禄什么也没说，从沙发上抓起他的大剑和枪，把它们甩在他瘦弱的肩膀上。丢失的泰迪熊被找回来了。“我会护送您回家，去处理那里的问题，好吗？”他努力把自己生硬的声音磨平，使它听起来更平和、更亲切，像一个老朋友，一个令人愉快的邻居，一个善良听话的儿子的声音。尼禄和那个女人走出店门时，我站了起来，从心底里温柔亲切地说了几句挖苦话祝他们好运。

**“祝你一路顺风，_孩子。”_** ** **

砰地一声关上门的回声是我得到的唯一回应。

我停了下来，专心地听着他们渐渐远去的脚步声。当我换回更舒适的形态时，救济像母乳一样滋养着我的内心；用带血的猪皮来换一件黑色的丝袍。我很快地收拾了残局，用一块旧抹布把咖啡吸干，把杯子碎片扔了，尽管我保留了从尼禄那里拿回来的那块；我把它抓在手里，朝后面的卫生间走去。

我“啧”了一声，在水槽里蓄满水，用一只手的手指轻敲它褪色的边缘，然后用碎片划过另一只手的指关节。只需要一小滴血。

我把碎片按进拇指柔软的皮肤里，像切开一颗熟透的无花果一样容易，传来了像被纸划伤那样微不足道的痛苦。我看着我的血从伤口渗出，任由像有毒的油漆一般又浓又黑的血滴进水池；在瞬间将水染成墨黑。当一幅图像开始出现的时候，我凑近了看，图像在水中变形并泛起涟漪，出现不连贯的彩色闪光；其中最显眼的是暗红色。

米诺陶思是否在迷宫中找到了出路？还是徘徊在那片区域寻找一个出口？“还活着，我明白了。还在我丢下你的地方。”我叹了口气，如释重负。


	7. 去见见那混蛋

你正陷入烦恼的困境之中，一切还好吗？

当我看到他时，感到气氛有了变化，现实自身扭曲，感觉沉重而温和，他炽热的能量四处发散，就好像他和我一起站在一个非常狭小的房间里。本能地，天生地，一种强烈的恐惧自内心升起，涨满了我的四肢和胸口，几乎痛苦地紧贴着我的颅骨内部，撕开了我刚刚才感觉到的一丝解脱。战斗或逃跑，呆然不动或阿谀奉承；我将选择哪个选项来面对一个甚至不存在于这个平面上的威胁。

我看着那个杂种在黑暗中歪着头，眼睛来回扫视，手指不安地抽动着；感觉到我却看不到我。

“你又回来了吗，学人精先生？你上次来看我是什么时候，一个小时前？也许两个小时？听着，我很感谢你的关心，但我只想离开这里。那孩子还指望我去买晚饭，我不想让他挨饿。”

他不知道时间过了多久……

我看着他轻蔑地摇着头，一边舔着牙齿，一边烦躁地东张西望；他眯起灰蓝的眼睛，注视着周围毫无生机的黑暗。

“那么你的计划到底是什么？你是不是住在我的店里，吃我的东西，抢走我的委托人？这是不是某种来自狗屎窃尸犯的侵略，并且你只是在毫无感情地模仿我？拜托别逗我笑了！”他带着那种可笑的快乐大声笑了起来，声音在空荡荡的走廊里回荡。“给我点甜头尝尝吧，老兄！”

不，我不会赏给狗任何甜头。

……

不过确实，我现在住在你的店里，过着你的生活；在你那珍贵的小住所里玩耍。我是一个熟练的演员，沉浸在自己的角色里，臭名昭著的恶魔猎人，斯巴达之子。你曾认为属于自己的一切现在都是我的了，种外杂交狗，即使你的生活不被称为值得羡慕的，甚至根本谈不上足够维持生活。不过我已经尽力了，不必担心，你的办公室在可靠的人手里，我会精心照顾它的。

（甚至更好地照顾那个男孩。）

“这里是不是类似邪恶地下巢穴之类的地方？我什么都看不到！也许你应该找个电工，或者至少找个卖手电的，而不是把我扔在这里……”

噢你的适应力可真强，太搞笑了。

即使以他强化过的视力来说，也没有什么可看的，只要转弯抹角地看上一眼，所有东西尽收眼底。一条没有尽头的走廊，两边都是一模一样的门，全都锁着；千篇一律。这是一个无尽重复的空心环。

我靠近他看，脸离倒影只有几英寸远，但丁紧握的拳头砸在无数扇门中的一扇上，强大到足以使水槽中的水产生涟漪，但却不足以对门造成任何实际伤害。如果他在人类的世界里，木头会从门铰上飞下来，在墙上裂成碎片，他能将门把手当成临时的沙包踢。

但是不论他有多强大，至少在那个世界并不是。这是唯一一个他会被当作是某种幽灵的地方，一个被困在时间冻结的、狭小的、黑暗世界里的活幽灵。分与秒跌跌撞撞，互相交错，扭曲地延伸。尽管他并不知道，也不是那种三心二意，让恐慌蒙蔽自己既定目标的人。但由于他无法感知时间，他仍然觉得好像一切都还过得去。好像外部世界没有发生什么特别的破坏一样，就算我行为不端，尼禄也能照顾好自己。

“还是什么都没有。这他妈的是某种怪异的恶魔之血仪式？这整个地方难道都是用亚德曼金属做的吗？为什么房间都锁上了？”他试了试门把手，然后摇了摇头，不耐烦地东张西望，沿着走廊继续往前走，又试了一扇又一扇门。

“你最喜欢的乐队是大门乐队？”

这些门不是为了美观，也不是一些等待解决的神秘小拼图。它们是回忆，不是伤感的，更像是对于这些年来我复制过的人的一些纪念品（一缕头发，一件衣服，身体的一部分）。这和但丁杀死的尸体并没有太大的不同，它们就像油画一样悬挂在办公室的墙上。

所以他被困住了。被这么微小的逃跑机会困住了；孤独得犹如被遗忘在许愿井底的一枚硬币。我们从未厮杀，从未战斗。不像尼禄和那些女人想的那样，我连一根手指都没有碰过他，他也没有碰过我。我知道挑战他就如同无谋地奔向死亡的怀抱，高呼：“我投降了。杀了我。”

但丁不得不慢慢地衰弱，就像流水在坚硬的石头上开辟出一条道来。就像躺在泥土里的一粒无害的小种子，有一天会长成一棵树，高高悬挂起尸体。我没有挑战他，而是观察他，研究了他几个月，仿佛他是一个在显微镜下蜿蜒穿行的单细胞生物。

我曾在Devil May Cry的黑暗角落里仔细地观察他。蜷缩在一个光线昏暗的房间的角落里；我是一个影子，爬进你的视线边缘，然后在你转头看的那一刻溜走，这是光线造成的错觉，是很容易被推到一边而忽略的东西。我是一个半成形的黑色幽灵；一个由黑暗构成的人。我必须改变我的气味，使他不知道我在那里，小心地调整它，以适应店里熟悉的气味。硬木地板、造形的浴室、陈腐的硝烟和美国膳食结构中的岩盐与油脂。办公室里光线暗淡，昏暗，不管开多少灯，总有一些地方是隐蔽的，有无数地方可以躲起来听；躲起来看。

我亲眼目睹了他和尼禄之间天真无邪的玩笑；这种戏谑的侮辱和幼稚的竞争在亲密的朋友中并不少见。这个混血碰着尼禄的胳膊、肩膀或臀部时，会揉乱他的头发，就像一个陷入恋情的小学生一般窃笑或大笑。尼禄通常会缩起身子，挠挠鼻子，他一点也不习惯成为这种注意的对象，更不用说是喜爱。尽管这个男孩很害羞地尽量接受别人的意见，但当他想不被触碰，一个人呆着的时候总是很坚定。这杂种狗尊重这些界限，他会举起双手并退后。

我曾亲眼目睹了一切，并且发誓要反其道而行之。

我曾不止一次地跟随他们去执行任务，时间只够看一看战斗场面，但却从来没有看过战斗的结果，因为那时我对但丁的战斗风格比对他惯常的癖好更感兴趣。我在店里已经看得够多了。

“我必须得说，”他的声音像刀刃一般划破了我的思绪。“你那样装成我哥可真卑鄙。我是说那种激怒我的手段太下三滥了。”他讲话后停顿了一会儿；张开的手掌放在另一扇锁着的门上，手指在木头上，画着毫无意义的图案、形状或字母。“你……你是怎么知道他的？”他以一种不习惯大声问这种事情的声音轻声地问道。

这不是明摆着的事吗？但丁。我想对他这么说。我没有凭空变出你的宝贝哥哥，用的是魔法和一点运气。你把他指给我看，却不自知，那个吞噬了你半边灵魂的伤口，你倒不如自己把心挂在屠夫的钩子上，当着我的面说:“快看！看啊！”

我记得那个晚上；他在午夜的寂静中大口大口地喝着威士忌和啤酒。这个男人从来没有动摇过，也从来没有跌倒过，即便他用这样不稳的脚步摇摇晃晃地走着；甚至在他快要陷入无意识状态的时候。他站起来，语无伦次地说着话，血液里的酒精足以让十个人的心停止跳动，这得感谢他的恶魔血统。我以前就观察到过这种行为，不仅是在他身上，也在别人身上，在受伤的人身上；也在软弱的人身上。

“生日快乐……去你妈的生日快乐……”他的声音浑浊不堪，带着忧郁，就像八音盒在完全坏掉之前放的最后一首歌。他看上去糟透了，蓬头垢面，长而多油的银发褪成了变质牛奶的颜色，衣服缠结在脚边，内衣掉出来，低垂在臀部。野性。野蛮。没人爱。

他的手拂过那乱蓬蓬的头发，把它往后梳去，从脸上和布满血丝的眼睛里挑出来。奇怪的是，一个小小的动作，他就完全变了个人，一个严肃的陌生人。如同酷热的太阳和唤起回忆的月亮，喜剧的笑脸和悲剧的愁眉苦脸一般不同。就在那时，他恨恨地盯着镜子里的自己，半裸着，半疯着；他会说话。不是用他平常的声音，而是用一种与他自己的声音大不相同的、更冷酷的声调。或者更确切地说，是他那可怜的、酒醉后试图表现出的、坚忍克己的暴烈。

“祝我们……”

那头发，那声音，我一开始以为这是某种另类的人格，只是在严重醉酒后才浮出水面。

但我错了。

他的头发散乱地垂到眼前，双手掩面，双肩无声地颤抖着，哽咽着。“哥我好想你……”，他会对着憔悴的自己低语，以为没有人在那里听他说话。

这就是事情的真相了。他有一个失散多年的兄弟，只有在他无可救药、喝得酩酊大醉的时候才会提起。但我不知道这位兄弟是死了还是失踪了。其他的恶魔只提到过但丁，一个拥有神之力的叛徒的儿子，从来没有说过另一个杂种到处游荡的可能性。

这就是一直为尼禄所忽视的他丑陋的一面，或许是出于对老猎人的尊敬，或许仅仅是出于沉默的宽容。在那一夜的豪饮之后(那天并非生日)，尼禄打扫了房间，紧闭双唇，无精打采，他拿起散落在地上的每个瓶子，并且竭力保持双手的稳定，但丁昏迷不醒地躺在走廊的地板上。年轻人想用鬼手打他，我可以从他身上如有实质地散发出的愤怒看出来，那怒火就像是从仍有可能复燃的煤块里冒出的烟。

但不管出于什么我永远也搞不懂的原因，他什么也没做。男孩对这件事只字不提，但丁一醒来就尽职地给他喂阿司匹林和水。那天晚些时候，他们甚至还用同样的酒瓶来练习打靶，尽管但丁那天晚上的愚蠢行为在那上面留下了黑色胆汁的污渍。这对那只杂种狗来说是一个遗憾，因为那便是尼禄对他最后的记忆了。

“你给我听着！如果我离开这里，发现店里着火了，那孩子游手好闲，突然跑去吸毒，我会很生气！”

就在那时，我知道该怎么引诱他了。

在城市边缘的一些恶魔活动，(一群Scarecrows)和足够的运气，让他回应自身的召唤。但丁鲁莽自大，我知道即使尼禄和他一起站在房间里，他也不会费心留下地址或留下便条说他出任务去了。

我记得，当我搬家时他正在与店主说话。一件灰白色的长外套闪过，银白色的头发向后梳着，散发出一种家庭和熟悉的气味，与他的气味相同但夹杂着其他东西；苦杏仁和白色的夹竹桃。我朝一片空地走去，这片空地很小，与周围的一切都隔绝了，脚步安静而急促。他跟在我后面，一句话还没说完，就把那个迷糊的店老板甩在一边，跟在我后面跑掉了，仿佛我是一块肉，而他是一只快要饿死的狗，渴望着他认为是救赎的东西。

他跑得很快，快得让人头晕目眩；在我准确地把他送到我想要的地方之前，他几乎要追上我了。这是一片空地，曾经是一片墓地，那些墓石都不见了，但死者还在那里，睡在地下，在我们的脚下。我记得我们站在那里，像一对儿恶魔兄弟，但丁看着我的脸，看到了他自己的脸。我的表情难以捉摸，但随后我皱起眉头，端正姿势，眯起眼睛，把目光移开。这似乎是正确的做法。当他向我走近时，空气中有一种奇怪的嗡鸣声，他几乎是踉踉跄跄，几乎要跌倒，几乎在哭泣。几乎。

“……维吉？维吉尔？”

是那股气味蒙蔽了他的感官，赶走了理智和理性。你可以把声音关在门外，你可以闭上眼睛不再看东西，但气味是不同的。你自深处呼吸着它；它会进入你的肺、心脏和血液。即使它令人不快，即使它使你恶心和呕吐，你尝试阻止它，但它仍然存在。气味是强大的，几乎不可思议；它唤起了被遗忘和难忘的回忆。

这条杂种狗全神贯注地盯着我的脸，根本没有注意到我所站的地方，一块黑色污渍，一滩血，纯粹的二重身之血，完全是通往另一个世界的入口；我的家。他抓住我的双肩，重复着他以为是我的名字，他咬紧牙关，鼻孔翕张，进一步毒害着自己。我低头一看，发现他的脚牢牢地踩在污渍上，污渍已经变成了一个水坑，浸湿了他的鞋子，但他没有注意到。然后我做了最后的动作，我把我的手放在他的肩膀上，几乎是安慰地对他耳语。“你好，兄弟。”

我笑了。

然后我们两个都被吞没了，仿佛大地在我们脚下裂开，把我们迎进了张开的深渊。但吞没他的不是地面，而是血液，先是他的脚踝，然后是膝盖，还有我，但我允许它这么做。毕竟这是我的血。

我一直盯着他的脸，笑得就像一把刀抵着他的喉咙，我们都陷入了黑暗中，截然不同的黑暗，把我搂在摇篮里但要勒死他的黑暗。然而，不管出于什么原因，他仍然紧紧地抓着我，他的手指像爪子一样抠进我的皮肤，把我紧紧地抱在胸前，绝望得让人不知所措，试图(我猜想)保护我，不让我受到他认为超出我们控制的威胁。不，他疯狂地想抓住的不是我，是维吉尔。最亲爱的兄弟。最亲爱的窒息。

“混蛋。”但丁自水中倒影的监狱对我咆哮，“你……”

我所做的一切，当他就如同我是他最亲爱的无意识意象一般拥抱我时，我从他那里得到的一切……其实不容易被注意到或很容易错过。它很小，是从一只熟睡的龙的宝库中取出的一枚硬币。是他那半个灵魂的一小部分碎片，就像一团缠结在一起的红线那么小。

力量就像其他任何东西一样，拥有太多便可能会致命。它可以改变你；把你扭曲得无可救药，面目全非。让你拥有的每一种感觉都负荷过重，直到完全失去理智。但丁是一个电池，燃料，储存在冰箱里的储备粮。需要一点一点消化，嚼烂了再咽下去。

“你知道吗，学人精先生，你是个十足的混蛋！”

他没有受到太大的影响。他毕竟还有最大的一份。

我记得我是如何推开他，看着他倒在那截然不同的黑影里。当他摔倒的时候，脸上有一种奇怪的表情，他的眼睛因为深深的悲伤和惊讶而变得呆滞（就像这是以前曾发生过的事情一样），他空无一物的双手向我伸出来，乞求着，犹如我是他的救生索，是他的救世主。他的身影变得越来越小，越来越无足轻重，那红色的外套也变得愈发黯淡，渐渐消失了。

就这样结束了。

我把自己拉出来，回到那块空地上，双手和膝盖着地，我的血液如雨水或机油一般渗进了土壤。我不平稳地站起身来，抚平那件艳丽的红色风衣，用手拂过油腻的银发，嘴里念叨着：“恶魔已经被消灭啦，先生。”那是一次公园中的散步。不管你拿的是什么，我都无所谓。

“我会想办法从这个狗屎洞里出去，”我看到他的手放在另一个不动的门把手上。“当我出来，你他妈的得付出高昂代价！”然后他咳嗽了一声，又一声。

我会期待的。

我一边拔掉下水的塞子，一边假惺惺地笑着，黑色的水打着旋儿被排掉，那个恶魔猎人的形象扭曲得像一张印在湿纸巾上的照片，咕嘟咕嘟地流进水池，湮没，随后完全被吞了下去。

然后我又成了孤身一人。


	8. 走进女妖的巢穴

我用舌头舔了舔嘴唇，一边品尝着肉的味道，一边用拇指抹去水槽里的黑色小水滴，小心地不留下任何痕迹；因杂种的无助迷茫以及放松的冷漠反应，我暂时放下心来，他不会很快回来的。当我走出洗手间，把玻璃片和其他碎片一起扔进垃圾箱时，他愤怒的威胁在我的脑海里回响，“高昂的代价”。

我不由自主地微笑；告诉我自己，这只是一个无能男人的无能威胁，仅此而已。他在那头，我在这头，要从一个对生者来说失去了时间的地方找到回来的路，对他而言需要付出比任何奇迹都高昂得多的代价。我轻轻地呼了口气，注意力又回到了卫生间，仅仅一瞬之后，我走向台球桌，抓起了球杆。第一个被打进球袋的是红色条纹球，紧随其后的是纯黄色球，然后是蓝色条纹球。

当听到尼禄的靴子嘎吱嘎吱地踩在雪地上的声音时，我停了下来，那声音清晰无误，沉重而不均匀，仿佛他在遭受沉重打击后，由于眩晕而摇摇欲坠。我停止了游戏直起身，将木球杆搭在我的肩膀上，办公室的门被打开了。一阵寒冷的冬风打着旋儿向我问候，随之走进来的是一个极为令人作呕的恶魔男孩。

我带着平静的兴趣看着他随意地把剑扔到一边，它在地板上发出响亮的铿锵声，毫无疑问地在已经十分粗糙的木头上留下了齿痕。他飞快地从我身边挤过，闪过一道白光和闪着磷光的蓝光，那发光的鬼手紧紧地按在他的嘴上，而人类的手死死捂着腹部，他跑进卫生间，开始呕吐。引起我注意的不是尼禄呕吐的气味，那混合了水果、奶油和胃酸的臭气，我把它推到一边；这是另一种完全蒙蔽了我感官的气味。

**本质上……几乎是个_莉莉姆。_**

我放下球杆，朝浴室走去，专心地听着他干呕、咳嗽、哽咽和喘息。我每走一步，臭味就越浓。与甜蜜到刺痛鼻腔，并且使我的舌头蜷缩到牙齿之后的颠茄与柠檬糖味有所区别。

那是一种女性的气息，用她的长指甲在空气中抚弄着，四处飘散，就像一个早已逝去的女人留下的浓香。这完全是另外一种东西，一种熟悉得出奇的东西使我不由得抽动一下。我皱起了眉头，因认出了她而惊讶地睁大了赤色的双目，脑海中闪过玛瑙和黄金的色泽，是黑色的皮衣和金色的长发。

那头母狮。那名女恶魔。她的名字叫什么来着？

崔西？

我推开门往里看，发现那个年轻人蜷着身子靠在马桶上，抓着马桶的两边，仿佛是为了不让自己瘫倒在地板上。我摇着头嘲弄他，看向马桶里那些还没完全消化的食物，然后把注意力转移到那个男孩身上。他的银发变得如同蒲公英的丝绒；委托人给他的蓝色创可贴不见了，也没有更换过。鲜血、粘液和唾液的泡沫溅满了他的脸，他美丽的嘴；随着喘息滴落。

我是他恶心的根源吗？

一边把门口的灯光调暗，我一边思索，那名女恶魔和人类女人是在工作时还是在之后见过尼禄。他是不知怎么通知了她们，还是偶然的巧合？不论如何，她还是拥抱了他；尽管我闻到他身上有呕吐物，头发上有，衣服上也有。对于一个恶魔来说，在她们离开后，拥有这种气味是非常危险的。我又闻了闻空气。

非常危险。

“那个女人拥抱了你。”我用一种非常沉闷的声音说，听起来就像那是走神时产生的想法。男孩那布满血丝的眼睛落在我身上，愤怒地眯成一条缝；但是，唉，他吐得太厉害了，什么话也说不出来，什么事也做不成，我走了进去，轻轻地把门关上。

“什么？”尼禄用嘶哑的声音说道，他的声音听起来很恼火，他把前额搁在瓷砖前缘上，口水顺着下巴往下淌。

“那个委托人，”我撒谎了，友好地对他微笑。“她是不是在你离开之前抱了你一下？”我跪在他身旁，迎上他的目光。过了一会儿，那个年轻人干巴巴地咽了口唾沫，然后把目光移开了，也许是在想知道我是怎么知道的。也许他只是不愿与我亲近。

“嗯，是的，”他抽着鼻子说道，并且用紧握的鬼手擦了擦玫瑰红的鼻子。“他们有时会这么做。这不是什么新鲜事。她人挺好的。”

“啊，我知道了。”我又深深地吸了一口气，把那股气味留在记忆里，锁在我内心的深处，和无数别的气味一起珍藏。我站了起来。

尼禄一边咳嗽着，一边也挣扎着站起来，冲了马桶，然后靠在马桶上支撑着。当我伸出手时，他只是摇摇头，并推开了我。我看着他如同一叠垒得高高的苍白茶杯一般摇晃着，随时都可能翻倒并被砸得粉碎。

** _噢，但丁，如果你现在能看到你心爱的男孩，你的心会被撕成碎片。_ ** ** **

“洗得干净点儿。”我转身离开时清楚地说道。“你闻上去很臭。”

-=-=-=-=

自从尼禄在工作时与那些女人在餐厅会面以来，已经过了两天。他不敢看我，一边小心地低着头，一边嘟囔着一个又一个借口，然后独自出门游荡。办公室的电话很少会响，而尼禄总是那么快就把它抢了过来，然后跑出门去，一眼也不看我。我没有跟着他，也不想跟着，因为每次回来，他自己的气味就像裹尸布一样紧紧贴在他身上，如同是孤独的葬礼上的棺盖。

他也很难入睡，晚上在床垫上辗转反侧，或者在清晨到处踱步；光着脚在地板上蹭来蹭去。每天早晨，他都会不情愿地走下楼梯，脚步慢了一点儿，头低了一点儿，精疲力竭。

我没有动手，行为端正得使尼禄得到了无言的安慰，我敢肯定是这样的。我坐在杂种的办公桌前，坐在他的椅子上，在脑海中反复回味记忆中那个女恶魔的气味；它就像一枚古钱币，上面刻着一些不知名的笔迹。需要被破译，需要被了解。我回想起那家餐厅，想起那母狮的人类同伴，她们徒劳地寻找着一个答案。

我可以出去找到她们，看看她们是否发现了任何可以用来对付我的东西，任何东西。对这样的事情再怎么小心也不过分，而且在查看了不幸的但丁之后，我最近已经变得非常安逸，正在固化。

现在是黄昏时分。尼禄正裹着他的安全毯休息，毯子就是他的生命维持系统；只是打个比方。男孩四仰八叉地躺在沙发上；尽管没有任何音乐在播放，他还是把耳机拉到了耳朵上。他用人类的手遮着眼睛，凌乱的黑衬衫上翻，露出肚子上银色的耻毛。厨房的锅里冒着泡，空气中弥漫着新鲜黑咖啡的香味。他面前的电视正在播放儿童动画片，声音开得很低。一块黄色的厨房海绵在和一只机器蟹说话，它们——我真的一点也不懂。

我干巴巴地咽了口口水，静静地看了一会儿尼禄的睡姿，那精致漂亮的脸蛋，那粉红色的嘴唇干裂着，像油漆一样起皮。那只恶魔手臂漫不经心地搭在胸口上，与他沉重的呼吸和脉搏协调地闪着光。

亮。暗。亮。暗。

“尼禄……”我柔声细语地念着他的名字，几乎想伸手去弄乱他的头发，但却阻止了自己的手。我看着他胳膊上的光开始闪烁，与他加快的心率协调一致。他在睡梦中呜咽着、蜷缩着，不由自主地把衬衫使劲拉下去，盖过腹部，大腿紧紧地并在一起。似乎舒适对他来说已经是个陌生人了。

你是不是梦到了我？

我轻笑着穿过门厅，走向双扇门，走进寒冷的冬夜。那个女恶魔的气味在我的脑海里仍然很新鲜。即使尼禄这时醒来，他也不敢跟着我。

-=-=-=-=

路灯以柔和的琥珀色灯光照亮了街上的积雪，就像昏昏沉沉的夕阳发出的光芒一样暗淡。

我一边走一边深深地吸了一口气，舔舐着空气来寻找那恶魔的熟悉感。我摇了摇头，快步走向餐厅，在黑暗中完美地快速移动。我在那座古老的砖房前停了下来，那砖房现已漆黑一片，并且了无生气；我闭上了眼睛。

呼吸，只是呼吸。

伸出手去寻找任何一种痕迹，一种残留的柠檬水和颠茄的香味，从空气中撕扯出来并且抓住它。我还可以闻到其他的东西，对我来说不重要的东西。

很久以前经过的汽车所排出的废气、餐厅里用来炸食物的食用油，为了让手脚笨拙的人们更容易行走，被倒在人行道上的岩盐。只有无用的一点点恶臭。我重重地叹了口气，转身继续沿着街道往前走，仅仅走得慢了一点儿，因为觉得有必要彻底检查一下。我又舔了舔空气，然后吃惊地停了下来。

就在那。

我立刻跑了起来，穿过一条街道，又穿过一条街道，追着那带剧毒的回声，直到它的源头。随着气味变得更强烈、更生动、更有生气，街灯和破烂的建筑物在一种不连贯的烟雾中变得模糊不清。凌乱的霓虹灯酒吧和粗野的绅士俱乐部被内向的书店、安静的咖啡馆和小型的家庭式商店所取代。 

我放慢了脚步踱过去，很快就完全停了下来，发现自己正盯着一家小旅馆的前门，那旅馆就如同一本丢在满是灰尘的碗柜里的旧书一样被藏了起来。

我静静地绕着大楼转了一圈，穿过空荡荡的停车场，心里充满了不确定感。我盯着每一扇昏暗的窗户，聚精会神地听着女人们的声音，然后再次深深吸了一口气，确定她们住在哪个房间，然后——

啊。

我迅速一跃，平衡地站在二楼窗户外面的窗台上，凝视着这个没有灯光的小房间，双手平放在光滑的磨砂玻璃上。尽管仍然散发着女恶魔的气味，还有我推测是那名人类女性的气味，令人难以置信的强烈，但已经失去了生命力；她们不久前刚离开这里。

当我走进去，穿过冰冷的窗户，跨过门槛和玻璃，发现自己进入了她们的巢穴时，嘴角缓缓扯出一个微笑。这是我与生俱来的能力，尽管不是我独有的，其他恶魔也可以做到。我能够无声无息地进入任何房间，只要房间是黑暗的，或者至少光线很差；就如同黑烟穿过蕾丝窗帘的小孔一样容易地进出。我只是不能在每次想进去或出来的时候像一个笨手笨脚的傻瓜一样，到处踢开门，打碎窗户，现在可以了吗？

一边在狭窄的空间内走动，我一边发现房间正处于混乱的状态；风正呼呼地吹着，这里有长期居住的痕迹，是人类。  
  
数不清的书、印刷的文件和各式各样的便条，以及三把手枪和一颗像银饰一般闪闪发光的子弹散落在一张小桌。一台手提电脑合起来被放在一张凌乱的床上，旁边放着一个信封。外衣和暧昧的内衣如同色彩缤纷的糖果一般静静地、醒目地散落在地板上。当我穿过黑暗走向那张凌乱的桌子时，一只粉红色的胸罩挂在了我的脚上，我踢开了它，拿起一张沾有咖啡渍的纸条；我一边阅读里面的内容，一边把其他的书页都扔在了地板上。  
  
给医院和大学的传真号码、电话号码和电子邮件地址都是潦草的女性笔迹；一些被突出标记，而另一些则被划掉，留下愤怒的刺眼痕迹。

我又翻了一页，这是一张照片，用大写字母将“但丁在哪里的？”写在了顶部。这是一张整个城市的地图，不同的地方被用红色圈了起来。所有这些地方我都认识，是杂种狗失踪不久之前进行恶魔猎人工作的一些地点，尽管没有一个接近我引诱他离开的地方。也许女人们是在之前的一次拜访中从尼禄那里得到这些信息的，她们正尽力寻找任何形式的样品、线索或头绪。任何东西。

我重重地叹了口气，任由纸片从指间滑落，朝那张凌乱的床走去，坐在乱糟糟的床单上；坐在电脑和马尼拉纸制信封边上。那股气味立刻侵入了我的感官，强烈得几乎盖住了我的鼻子。是那两个女人的气味，女恶魔的颠茄和人类女人身上浓烈的花香；犹如剧毒的花朵一般狂热甜蜜。

她们……是情侣？

我闻到了汗液的粘乎乎的味道，唇膏的蜡香，张开嘴接吻时留下的唾液，还有那女性兴奋的蜜液。她们一起躺在床上，翻云覆雨，取悦彼此。（她们用的是什么，舌头，手指，还是别的什么东西？）是单纯的需要安慰才使她们拥抱在一起的呢，还是由于她们的处境越来越无助而产生的一种疯狂的绝望，这种绝望只有通过肉体上的释放才能平息？

我笑着，怀着对这个新消息的喜悦（以及恶心），伸手打开马尼拉纸制的信封；将照片倒在那张讨厌的床上。从无数份不同大小的复印件中，杂种的母亲一遍又一遍温柔地对我展露笑颜。有些比原来的还要大，大到可以挂在墙上；而另一些则小得可以放在皮夹子里贴身带着。我快速地浏览了每一张照片，寻找折痕和撕裂，注意到原件不在其中。似乎这位人类女性履行了她对尼禄的承诺。

我快被感动哭了。

我从床上站起来；将一张照片夹在手里，走向窗户，看着外面空荡荡的停车场。

似乎女人们只能依靠她们自己和这些为数不多的资源了。去找警察，报告那个杂种失踪了，这对她们毫无用处。警察会看到他在家安然无恙，这简直就是天方夜谭。她们不能在这种情况下指着我说那不是他，那不是真正的但丁；那只是一个复制品。他带走了他。你必须相信我们。在她们低声说出另一句话之前，就会被押进疯人院里。而我，拥有银色的头发，蓝色的眼睛和艳丽的红色风衣的我会站在那里大笑着冷眼旁观。

我停了下来，听到一声低沉的隆隆声，就像远处传来的邪恶炮声，离我越来越近。一辆樱桃般鲜亮的摩托车驶入了视线。我看着它呼啸着穿过雪地，进入停车场，发出震耳欲聋的轰鸣声；两个人影挨在它背上，一个金发，另一个是艳丽的黑发。

原来是她们回来了。我看着他们下了车，那位人类女性花了一点时间拿起搭载于摩托车一侧的东西，那是一根巨大的金属管，她毫不费力地把它扛在肩上，就好像那是一个灰色的小背包。她们一起朝大楼走来。女恶魔用胳膊勾住人类的腰，把她拉近了，两人在青铜色的街灯下都闪闪发着光；裹在镶有白色毛皮的黑色长外套里。

我可以从她们缓慢的脚步，紧张的神情，精疲力竭的样子看出来，无论走到哪里，都没有人能带给她们正在寻找的希望和信息。

然后那个人类女人，她滑了一跤；冰冷的人行道绊住了她的高跟长筒靴。要不是女恶魔的胳膊紧紧地搂着她的腰，扶着她站起来，使她保持平衡，她会摔在地上。她们停了下来，紧紧地抓着对方，像任何冰冷僵硬的死物一般纹丝不动。

我看着她们开始轻声笑起来，起初很小声，几乎是泪流满面地，然后女人们发出了如同塞壬之歌般的大笑声，让我大吃一惊；有那么一会儿，我怀疑她们是不是疯了。女恶魔靠了过去，在同伴的嘴唇上吻了一下，使她安静下来；吻是一个令人厌恶的人类符号，代表了她们的结合。这是我永远不会做的事情。

“你真该看看这个，邪恶的母亲。”我一边对照片里死去的女人说着，一边把它举到窗前让她能瞧见。“是不是很可怕？”她没有回答，当我任她飘落在地板上时，她也没有尖叫。

女人们已经进了大楼，现在已不在我的视线范围之内了。我停了一下，想了一会儿，不知道是否该从窗口出去，回到我来的地方，回到Devil May Cry。我摇了摇头。不，我决不会离开。不，我决不会退缩。

我还有事情要做呢。


	9. 复仇女神

电灯嗡鸣着照亮了小室，如同脓液从伤口滴落一般，驱散了深沉的黑暗。一时的寂静被撤退的枪炮声打断，那枪炮声柔软如皮革，迅捷如同蜂鸟。我睁开眼睛，将窗户作为镜子，朝里望去，看见身后有两支手枪对准了我的方向；尖牙与利爪扎进剧毒花朵的芳香中。

这二人组一动不动，非常惊异；她们的鞋跟固定在地板上，仿若百年的老树根。我注意到这个金发的恶魔拿着武器，看起来和杂种的武器很相似。（他的那把在坠落时带在身上。）而她的伴侣只拿着装满人类弹药的人类手枪，那根荒谬的金属管仍然绑在她的背上。看来只要一阵轻柔的风就能把她吹倒。

为了品尝空气的味道，我深深呼吸，我知道，一旦危险的威胁暴露在眼前，她们是不会撤退的。

噢不，不是她们。

尽管如此，她们似乎正因内心根植的恐惧而颤抖并摇晃。我能听到她们的心跳，快得就像胸廓里关了几只扑腾翅膀的鸟儿一般，我不禁想起了尼禄用发光的鬼手抓着胸口的记忆。

“_慢慢_转过来。”那名女恶魔带着女王的冷漠和原始的愤怒指挥道，要我毫无异议地服从她。

这也许是一千多年来的第一次，也是最后一次，我感到自己并不是唯一一个戴着一张不属于自己的脸的生物。想到这里，我强忍住一笑，悠闲地转了个圈背对窗户；踱着步转身面对她们，以便那位邪恶母亲的复印件在我脚下扭曲、撕裂。

一声枪响，我的头猛地向后一仰，眼睛望着天花板，因微不足道的痛苦而抽动。一颗子弹正中我的前额，发出刺鼻的烟熏味和铜酸味。如同人类一般温暖的血液从我的头皮流到耳朵里；我感到它在滴落。滴答。滴答。

这真是太粗鲁了……

我只是清了清嗓子作为回答，仿佛刚才是被一句不相干的话打断了，而不是一支鸣枪，我低下头注视着她们；带着些许愠怒但完全无动于衷。

“噢，你们好！”一种恶作剧般的亲切在我的声音里摇曳着，小小的钢铁结晶从我的皮肤里被推出来，落在了地板上，没有造成任何伤害。“但丁的朋友们平时是这么对待他的吗？”我一边说出他的名字，一边来回扫视着两张化妆品涂抹的脸，痛饮她们那精疲力竭的气氛和忧郁，这醇酒般的深色犹如琼浆玉液。

她们凝视着我的样子；崔西和她的伴侣，太过蔑视，太过难以置信并且如同假面一般；使我回忆起尼禄最初见到我的情景。我是一个陌生人，披着亲爱的朋友的画皮；一个涂黑了十个色调的冒名顶替者，一个错漏百出的混蛋怪物。

“但丁在哪？”金发恶魔的声音犹如磨刀石一般平静而坚硬，她内心的恐惧被一种久经练习的女性的敌意所掩盖。我发现了她是多么努力，想要通过鼻子呼吸，鼻孔翕动着，如同一只察觉到了毒蛇近在身旁的野兔，异常警惕。

她在灯光中吞咽着，颤抖着大口大口地喘着气，仿佛她的五脏六腑都在扭转、抽搐，要忍住不吐似的。

她看上去如此苍白，惨白得如同幽灵一般，她的嘴唇鲜红，仿若一道创伤，一道会说话、会动的伤口。她的眼中闪烁着愤怒；很轻易就能看出她多么想攻击我。撕裂我的皮肤并打开我，看看下面隐藏着什么可怕的东西。

我想陪她们玩玩。

“但丁在一个安全的地方。至少还活着，并安然无恙，你们一定已经发现了吧；我很确定。毕竟，你不是在餐厅里告诉过尼禄要安抚他的神经吗？”

她们听了我的话，内心似乎有些动摇，无处可以栖身，也没有什么东西可以抓住支撑，只能彼此相依。她们拔出了武器，似乎已经料到了我将会做什么；残酷的战斗和可怕的魔性暴力。跳跃、射击、击打、踢蹬；整个房间在这个过程中被破坏得无法修复。(伤害还是被伤害，生存还是毁灭。)我毫无抵抗地任由她们伤害我，这似乎很奇怪，因为我只选择低头看她们的枪管；仅仅以冷笑作为武装，而我的血液就像一顶黑色荆棘的王冠，围在头上。

“_你做了什么？” _这一次说话的是人类的女性，话语如同毒液一般从她的牙上滴落，语气尖酸而又沉重，与伴侣的坚忍形成了强烈的对比。我什么也没说；脸上悠闲的、漫不经心的表情，如同我抓住了她的老虎尾巴不放似的，进一步激怒了她。

“我_做了_什么？”我强忍住想笑的冲动，把空无一物的双手放在胸前，如果杂种遇到一个他自以为可以用魅力摆脱的问题，他就会做一个热烈的手势，这与他所作的没什么两样。她们似乎发现了这一点。

我只是在做尼禄让我做的事。

“没什么，我什么都没做。”我天真地说着，双手漫不经心地垂向身体两侧，仿若犄角支撑起我破碎的光环。“尼禄现在在店里，睡得像个孩子。我没有从他口中问出你们该死的下落，并不关心你们在哪个臭水沟里游泳。我只是跟着他去了那天你们聚会的地方，那个小餐厅。他的小脑袋最近一直稀里糊涂的，好像在很远的地方。你们真应该和他谈谈那件事，这样的粗心大意会害死他的。”

一阵剧痛直刺我的内脏，我只能咬牙切齿。忍住了一声痛苦的呻吟，把一只脚靠在另一只脚上，试图减轻剧痛……_在那儿_。

那个裂开的伤口，我身上的三道伤口消失无踪了；这是一个适当的惩罚。我的裤裆上沾着的血，像刚尿过一样滚烫地落在腿上，还有黏糊糊的肉块，烧焦的布和一颗滚烫的子弹。我感到自己的腿在痉挛和颤抖，眼睛开始流水。

眼水，比起受伤，这更让我吃惊。眼水。（不是_眼泪_）

“这是给尼禄的礼物吗？或是一个……道歉？”我设法用颤抖的声音咕哝了几句，既不生气，也不特别心烦意乱。我眨了眨眼睛；那被毁坏的器官已经在自我修复的进程中了。还有布料，虽然它根本不是布料。

“这是给_你_的礼物，混蛋。”拿枪的女人咆哮道。

我假惺惺地笑了，干巴巴地咽着唾沫，同时听到了女恶魔声音，那是一种平静而冷酷的低语。“蕾蒂，停手。”

想让她停火，是吗？我知道，并不是同理心让你这样说，也不是道德或伦理或诸如此类的怪病让你选择那个女人做你的伴侣。看着她伤害我就好像看着那只杂种自己受到伤害吗？或者你只是不想引起我的攻击，你唯一的愿望就是不让她受到伤害？这就是你站得离她这么近的原因吗？（现时的护卫，之后会脱得一丝不挂。)人是变化无常的小刺。他们不会思考，只是做出反应。她是你的伴侣；你应该比任何人都清楚这一点。

“感觉好点了吗，小姑娘？”我发出了一声欢快的轻笑，连我自己听来也觉得奇怪而阴郁。我相信自己从来没有遇到过像这样的东西，生气勃勃，无所畏惧；她看起来就像那种会从冒烟的枪口舔舐我的血，而烫伤舌头的人。

“操你妈，贱人！”这名人类女性吐了一口唾沫，涂成粉红色的嘴唇（嘴角上装点着猩红）露出了咬紧的牙齿，搭配错的瞳孔放大了。（这是一个有趣的小细节，我以前看漏了。）石榴石和蓝宝石的果实来自同一棵树，可能是来自她父母之一的先天性礼物。

尽管如此，她看起来还是很失望，我的反应并没有像她期待的那样，带给她短暂的感情宣泄。她似乎在等着我尖叫一声，俯身求饶，把她们想知道的每一个细节都交代出来。

“为什么但丁对你如此重要？你和他之间有什么联系？”我一边问，一边把注意力转向那个复制了他母亲的金发魔鬼，如此惟妙惟肖；那个精致的死物。对混血的俄狄浦斯来说，她是个假冒的伊俄卡斯忒。

“你_什么都_不懂，你这个变态。”那个人类对我发出嘶声。

我假装没听见她的话，把注意力集中在那个女恶魔身上，那个女恶魔是那么安静；就好像她根本没有听到我或她的伴侣说过的话。她全神贯注地看着我的脸。

我能从她的灰蓝色眼睛里看到一些什么，一个漩涡；一股螺旋上升的自然力量会抓住你，把你拉下去。在她的深处，我不仅看到了她内心的疲惫和由于不知道她的朋友发生了什么而产生的无助的恐惧，而且还看到了她对于尼禄状况的改善无能为力。我看见卑陬。我看见缺憾。

我看见失败。

“你们一直想把尼禄带走，是不是？ 但他就是不走，对不对？ 他可能会告诉自己，他这么做是为了你们的利益，而不是为了他自己。真是个好孩子，是不是？也许他觉得自己无能为力，在这件事上根本没有选择；尽管在他承认之前，这将是地狱里美好的一天。大多数年轻的恶魔在战斗中被一个……潜在的伴侣击败后都是这样的。毕竟，谁能对但丁说不呢？”我的语气几乎是同情的，尽管我只是邪恶地咧嘴一笑。

我意识到她闭上了嘴，嘴唇抿成一条细而硬的线，用鼻子呼吸。也许记忆就像一部古老的家庭电影，在她的脑海里放映，闪过的画面是安全的、为人所知的，但此时此刻却最不受欢迎。

她和她的伴侣坐在但丁身边，用那个旧型音乐点唱机听音乐，从手指舔去油脂，同时争夺最后一块披萨，在夜深人静时交谈，即使灯光灭了也毫无睡意。可怜的恶魔，竭尽全力去寻找一些熟悉的，不可捉摸的东西，那个本性纯良，红色皮革的人。一个会让她温柔地微笑，并说出，‘你在这儿啊’的人。

尼禄对你们俩有什么意义？这个男孩是你们的好朋友，在他需要帮助的时候伸出援手，还是你们需要喂养和照顾的流浪幼仔？我没有强迫他和我在一起，你们应该知道吧；对不对？他不是一只宠物，我并没有为他戴上项圈，给他剪指甲，把他拴在家。他来去自由，只要他愿意，并且信任我；可他一有机会就抓伤我。然而他是自愿回来的，_每一次。_我没有控制——”

金属在我嘴里爆炸了，刮伤了我的脸颊。

** _“天啊，闭嘴！闭上你的烂嘴！他不断回来找的不是你！”_ ** ** **

仅从那黑发女人的声音里，我就能感受到她苍白皮肤下的筋被绷紧了，就像一根随时会折断的钢琴弦，因人类的愤怒而狂暴地扭曲着。

我把手紧紧地按在嘴巴上，因为牙齿都快咬进嘴唇了。呼吸是潮湿而沉重的水雾，从鼻孔里喷出来，又黏又稠。我把滚烫的子弹在舌头上滚来滚去，就像那是一颗廉价糖果或一颗松动的牙齿，然后吞下一大口血。

你以为……

“你以为我不知道吗？”我把手放下来，在我现在已经修复如初的裤子上擦了擦。“恶魔的血是执著的、坚定的、顽固的；它的欲望比变换莫测的人类逻辑、那轻甜的牛奶似的逻辑要更浓更深。”

这有时让我对尼禄和那个混血感到疑惑……

我回想起那些肮脏的行为；我的麻木不仁的习惯，让男孩尚未达到顶点，被剩下了，极度沮丧。他们的牵绊到底有多深，才能让那个烦恼的孩子像这样留在原地？在他的生活中发生了什么事，使他如此绝望地紧紧抓住一个男人的影子，一个只有半分像他的影子。

然后我想起了从他那里拿走的那块……甚至还没有一半。

“很容易看出你为什么会爱上那个人。”我啧舌，对着这个满嘴利齿的女恶魔温和地笑了笑。

“告诉我们但丁在哪儿……”她用一种令人惊讶的单调而平静的声音说道；眼睛一眨不眨，在苍白的月光下如同薄丝一般发亮。“否则我们会杀了你。”

噢？

“你们杀不了我。”我相当坦率地说，几乎有些厌烦。“斯巴达自己的儿子一根指头也碰不到我。尼禄也不能，但是他尽了最大的努力。我想你会为他感到非常骄傲的。那么你们俩的胜率到底有多大呢？”

“我们会把这整栋楼夷为平地，假如这能让你完蛋。如果你不准备说，那留你一命有什么用？那名人类更紧地握着她的枪，她戴着手套的手指如同亮出来的利爪一般蜷曲在扳机上。

“留我一命有什么用？大概没用吧。”我耸了耸肩，满不在乎，漫不经心，好像我以前从未有过这种想法。“欢迎你们来试一试，虽然我不会那么轻易投降。如果你成功了，你会赚得盆满钵满，你会做什么？带尼禄出去吃点药，吃点冰淇淋？如果他做个好孩子，也许会给他点巧克力碎片？”我发出一声被逗乐了的窃笑。“反反复复地阅读这些文件，再次熬夜到两眼充血？杀了我，你就失去了让但丁回来的唯一机会。让我走向绞刑架，那他就会站在我身边，脖子上也套着同样的绞索。

“你他妈烂透了！”人类的雌虎喊道。 

“我是吗？你曾见过没有影子的人吗？”我对他们慢慢地歪着嘴笑了笑。

“告诉我们为什么。说说也无妨，不是吗？这对你有什么好处？你恨他？为但丁所猎杀的其他恶魔报仇？”金发女人的声音很低，毫无威胁之意；不是低语，但却有一种如羽毛般轻柔的声调。

我几乎要笑出声。所有这一切只是为了替我那些被杀的恶魔同胞报仇？那些尸体像野味一样挂在店内的墙上。这一切都是为了_它们_？拜托，没有比这更浪漫的了。

**“_这是各种形式上的满足感_。”我咬紧牙齿发出嘶声。**

“为什么是尼禄？”恶魔男孩的名字在她的嘴里是安全的，在她那缎子似的声音的摇篮里轻轻地摇着，被悉心照料。

为什么是尼禄？我不得不抑制住用她自己的声音跟她说话，去模仿和嘲笑她的冲动。我选择那个男孩是因为他方便。他就在那儿，住在店里。如果他不在，我就没有任何理由留下来。但我不会这么说……

“告诉我，为了伤害别人，你能做的最恶毒的事情是什么？你不是把痛苦加诸于他们，而是加诸于他们最亲近的人；他们最爱慕和珍惜的人。如果你想伤害一个充满爱的丈夫，你就去伤害他的妻子。如果你想使一个母亲伤心，你就要攻击她的孩子。这难道不是以最亲密的方式消灭一个恶魔而不杀死它的方法吗？

**我看向那位人类的女士，对她伪善地一笑。“_你要带走他们的伴侣_。”**

就在她要迈开一步的时候，我已经接近她了。

枪声响彻天空，子弹射进我的皮肤、胸膛、肩膀和大腿。不协和的。刺耳的。

不是我的脸，不是我的脸。也不是他的脸。

即使是女恶魔的攻击也一样。每一击都不致命。

灼热而痛苦，却不足以形成阻碍。不足以使我慢下来。不足以使我停下来。

我抓住那个人，她的外套在我手里扭曲着，像包肉纸一样撕裂。她的武器掉了下来。不，她扔下了它们。她知道它们没用。

我向她眨了眨眼睛，让一只眼睛变蓝，有那么一会儿，我们的眼睛很般配。

有什么东西刺穿了我的喉咙。鞋底敲进我的下巴，把我的牙齿敲碎了。

那名女恶魔。

我满嘴骨头碎片，痛苦地扭曲着脸。我一把抓住她的脚踝，把她从我身上甩开。那名人类，她手里拿着东西。

她在我的脸颊上砸碎了一个又小又脆弱的东西。湿气溅进我的眼睛，浸湿了我的皮肤，而且——

我感觉到了。

沸腾。水泡形成，然后爆裂，渗出液体。那 道 裂 缝。

（眼睛里有东西，我看不见了。）

圣水

**我感觉到了。（_我看不见了。）_**

我的脸……我的脸在……

片片

碎裂

滴 落。

人类。恶魔。她们在看着我。我知道。

看到了我真实的一面。一瞥。一缕。窗帘后面的阴影和烟雾。（我看不见了。）

我试着要她的脖子，玻璃般脆弱的脖子。打破它。把它砸成碎片。只要一击，_一下_。

这是一回摸索的猛击，一次笨拙的打击。黑暗中的一枪。不属于我的骨头正在裂开，碎裂。

最后终于破碎了。

她漏出一声奇怪的声音，陌生而又精疲力尽。不是咳嗽，也不是尖叫。只是有点喘不过气来。

我放了她，她摔倒了。

然后她喘着气，哽咽着。

本该寂静的地方仍然有声音。只有人类。

** _那样的一击本该要了她的命_ ** **。只有人类。**

明亮的东西占据了房间。那恶魔的母亲在我背上。我感到一阵刺痛的热。从她的皮肤。从她的力量。

到处都是电流的尖笑声，然后——

** _噢。_ ** ** **

一阵雷雨。一阵烈风刮过我的头颅，闪电击中我的下巴，把它燃烧殆尽。

一扇窗户砸在我的身上。冬天的寒流。我睁开眼睛，看到橙色的世界在旋转。

坠落

坠 落。

阝

人

土

艹

氵

夊

口

。

飘雪的街道迎接了我。（或者是我迎接了它？）

躺在冰冻的人行道上。与那座建筑物相距十分遥远。散落成一堆。我花了好一会儿才站起来。

我的下巴裂开；牙齿被一根根黑色的肉线吊着，牙齿碎片从牙床上被撕下来，留下一个个小洞，它们散落在脚边的雪地上。

我用手捧着那血肉模糊的下颚，以适当的角度把它推到它该在的地方，骨头的摩擦声在我耳边振聋发聩地回荡。(我不想再重建一个下巴了。)

我顿了一下，让肌肉像蛇一般缠绕在一起，生肉和皮组成的网格把它们拉在一起。

我的舌头耷拉着，像断了的脐带；碎了近一半。等死皮剥落，我又有了嘴唇，我就把它吸进嘴里。尽管身上仍有明显的疼痛。

**去你妈的圣水。_去你妈的马尿。_** ** **

我终于抬头看着窗户，看到了她，那个女恶魔。她的头发乱蓬蓬地垂在面庞上，如同原色的丝绸被点燃了。我能看到她的眼白。她内心的一切都在尖叫着要她下来把我干掉。

但可惜……

“你的伴侣需要你。”

我从鲜血淋漓、带水泡的嘴里对她做了个飞吻。


	10. 征服

我从遥远的白色屋顶往下看；在这寒冷黑暗的夜晚，一切都隐然于无形，如同被吞进了饥肠辘辘的胃袋之中。我透过那扇破碎的、锯齿状的窗户往里看；凝视着那令人目眩的黄色光芒。无数的影子沿着墙壁舞动；警察，护理人员，当然还有那个金发女恶魔。

楼下，执法车辆杂乱地停在小旅馆门前；红色和蓝色的灯光闪烁旋转着，映照在建筑物和雪上。现场还有一辆救护车。

万籁俱寂。

人类警察和医护人员。他们毫无疑问，被那些在旅馆的底层工作，惊惧着的无产阶级者们警告过。也许他们还年轻，在前台打瞌睡，下巴搁在指关节上；却被枪炮声和雷鸣般的闪电惊醒，这迫使他们争先恐后地伸手去抓电话。

我烦躁地按摩着疼痛的下巴，抓挠并挤破爆出来的水泡，它们侵蚀了下巴和两边的嘴角。我的伤口中渗出脓液，像稀汁一样从下巴蜿蜒流下；使我心烦意乱。

出于一种本能的需要，我试着吸气，以获得有关她们气味的任何暗示，但是，唉，唯一能清楚闻到的是我自己的血。它闻起来是烧焦味和酸味；刺痛我的鼻孔和喉咙。被圣水污染得不熟悉了。

我苦着脸，仍然感觉到小瓶伴随着破碎声打在我的脸上。我的皮肤成块剥落，掉在脚边的碎玻璃堆里。我的思绪在疼痛的颅骨里笨拙地搜寻，它们被碎片割伤了，同时慢慢地爬向那名人类女性，她有着精致的、易碎的骨头。

我在想，她能熬过这一晚吗？或者她的生命之火会熄灭，使她的伴侣被困于黑暗中？

我想象着她萎靡不振地躺在地板上；还在喘着气，哽咽着，却无可奈何。她那双不配对的眼睛里充满了最纯粹的痛苦；散发着怡人的光泽，蓄满了止不住的眼泪。她那被撕破的黑亮外套的衣尾如枯萎的黑色鸢尾花那卷曲的花瓣一般舒展开来。她是一个恶魔(不是我的第一个，也不是最后一个)的受害者，任由周围的人摆布。

女恶魔在哭泣吗？没有流下眼水(那没有任何意义)，而是眼泪？它们是否顺着她的脸流下来，毁了她的妆容？她的手是否紧紧地按在嘴上以抑制她的抽泣，口红会染红她的手掌，鲜艳得是否如同一个被踩碎裂开的石榴？

我几乎可以看到那个女恶魔对她的伴侣低语，说一切都会好的，她的声音与心一样破碎。她一边为自己的弱点而憎恨自己，恶心得想吐，一边把伴侣的头发从脸上拂去，或者把它捋平。焦虑，焦虑，焦虑，就像一头母狮在为另一次即将到来的攻击做准备。

对许多恶魔来说，伴侣的幸福往往高于一切；不仅是他们的健康，还有满足对于食物、住所或休息的需求。我见过许多恶魔在同伴受了致命伤后就灰飞烟灭了。Frost和Blade会自残，割开自己的肉，把自己的皮肤和血液喂给垂死的同伴，徒劳地想让他们多活一会儿。

（一些甚至会牺牲自己的幼崽。）

那时我就知道她不会再追踪我了。尼禄和我都不是她想考虑的事情了。看够了，我走开了，将他们抛诸脑后；走进黑夜。

我对我所做的事丝毫不感到羞耻。如果那名人类不希望处于这种情况，她就不应该如此鲁莽地攻击我。她任凭情绪像往常一样泛滥，让愤怒沸腾；这和祈求死亡没有什么不同。

尼禄也是如此。

-=-=-=-=

走进空荡的小巷，我孤身一人，惟有自己的足音相伴。

我咬紧牙关，让牙齿发出咔哒声，一声，两声，三声；以确保它们都还在。尽管我仍然觉得自己的脸被撕裂了；我的肌肉被撕裂和拉扯。那刺痛的下巴如同象牙钟摆一样来回摆动。

滴答。滴答。

这奇怪地很有趣，一个多月前，就在我取走但丁那一小块灵魂的前一天，发生过类似的攻击吗……

如果有，那将是我的末日。

回想起来，我觉得很奇怪（但也不是完全讨厌)，如此小的一块灵魂却有着如此神圣的力量。仅仅一口就让我吃得这么饱；从那以后，我就再也没有吃东西的欲望了……

在我取代那个杂种之后，当我确定他已经离去时；胸中有一种难言的轻松之感；即使到了现在也依然如是。

我还记得，拥有了那力量是多么使人目眩神迷，回到商店老板那里时，心情几乎是愉快的，像一匹热情的马术比赛中的马，披着红色的衣服，慢跑着走向他。那时，我对穿着那身杂种的衣服一点儿也不感到烦恼，我想，我甚至喜欢它，哪怕只是一会儿。那个人已经付了工钱，而我却在他说到一半时就匆匆离开了，我像但丁那样轻率地道歉，他对此非常恼火。

我采取了游手好闲的浪荡子的态度；他做的每一个动作，无论多么平凡或平庸，都表现得好像掌声和赞美本应是属于他的那样。他手腕的轻轻一挥，就意味着要面对世界上所有的惊叹和赞美。

“你把那些东西都杀了吗？一个不漏？”商店老板用一种尖锐的声调问道，这与他那丰满的脸上红润而紧张的表情形成了强烈的对比；他盯着我看。似乎很难相信一个人可以毫不费力地消灭一群恶魔。杂种的名声_没有_使他得到重视，这是为数不多的例子之一。

我记得我不得不用微笑来抑制发出笑声，因为我已经处理了那群Scarecrow，甚至在那个杂种接到电话之前。

“是的，先生！这根本不成问题。如果你问我，我会说这有点太简单了！”我记得我对他笑了笑，似乎使他很不安。尽管我对他并无恶意，（他在我眼里什么都不是）那个人仍然很害怕，以他锯一样的愤怒和美国硬汉的男子气概来掩饰他的恐惧。

店主把一点钱塞给我，为了防止颤抖，他的手紧紧攥成一个拳头；无言地告诉我该离开了。

我离开了他，满意地离开了，回到了城里。

一切都淹没在宗教节日季节的幻觉般的谵妄之中。街道上五彩缤纷，因为这是一年中物质享乐主义的混乱最为盛行的时候。

我记得花里胡哨的装饰；闪烁的彩色小灯；红色、金色和白色的彩带挂在门口，散落在窗户上，像五颜六色的萤火虫一样闪闪发光。路灯被花环包裹着，上面装饰着天使和星星。饼干、糖果、衣服和玩具随处可见。但最显眼的是人。

人，人类，凡人。

只有可怜的灵魂，被肉和软骨裹着；充斥着血。太多、太多的人；使我的头阵阵疼痛。

年轻人和老年人紧握着彼此的手，以免在这场狂热中走散了。那些初出茅庐的小男孩和小女孩，一有机会就仰望着乌云密布的天空，他们的小舌头伸出来，贪婪地想要攫取还没有落下来的第一片雪花。而在他们的上方，忙碌的成年人则提着他们的手提袋和包裹，同时在用无线移动电话喋喋不休地说着话。

如此多的气味。薄荷糖、纸板、皮革，还有冬日的寒冷。

如此多的声音。我仍然能听到他们的笑声和闲聊的声音在我周围回响，那时候的记忆如同用牙齿咬着我的脚后跟一般，如同一个孩子拽着我的大衣衣角，哭闹着要引起我的注意。

我身处于这一切的中心，他们中的一员，或者假装是这样。（这不是什么新鲜事）

尽管那杂种总是那种不管在哪里都很突出的人；简直就是强调这个词的化身。（看看我！看看我！）甚至在一年中的这个特殊时刻，明明每个街角都会有白发的男人穿着鲜红色的衣服，人们的目光仍会转向我，就好像我是那个摇铃铛的人。

被别人完全认可和承认是多么奇怪啊，因为我从来没有以一个如此有名人的形式出现过。

有时人们的目光会停留很长时间，（尤其是那些人类幼崽的目光）其他时候，他们的目光是如此短暂，以至于很难称之为一瞥。我走进了三家不同的酒吧，那里的酒保把我赶了出去，好像我是一个入侵的害虫，抱怨我怎么有胆在那露面，然后提醒我（不，是他）各种未付的账单。

我把他的气味留在了身后，迂回前进，就像周围门窗上的假塑料花环一样，制作了一个径直回到原地的迷宫。我走过街道，走过空旷的小巷，走过繁忙的人行道。一张没有任何碎片的拼图。这是一种预防措施。

夜幕降临时，我终于回到了Devil May Cry。我看到它就在我面前。

这霓虹灯粉色的标志，我仍然认为它更适合妓院，而不是任何合法的生意。

** _恶魔会哭泣……多么荒谬。 _ ** **我记得当时心里这么想。**

当初走进店里的时候，我是多么的自信，是多么肆意地用强壮的手臂推开那双扇门。对我来说，在里面自由自在地行走，而不必再蜷缩在黑暗中躲藏，是一种不可思议的奇怪感觉。我把银色的头发和红色的衣服都推到一边，选择了更深的色调，淹没了它们。

我本以为会见到尼禄(我就是_想_见尼禄)，但却发现了一张用他那可怕的笔迹手写的纸条，叠成两半，塞在转盘拨号电话的下面。

** _你不在的时候我接到了一个电话。很快会回来，老头。_ ** ** **

可以说，他的战斗方式与他的笔迹很相似。邋遢、不加修饰、非常有个性。正规教授的斜杠和破折号被懈怠地忽视了，一部分被遗忘了。

我在办公室里走来走去；想起了一件奇怪的事，一件我当时已经好奇了一阵子的事。各种气味；所有恶魔的，陌生的，绝对强大的。那是在店后面的一个房间里，一扇看上去很普通的门，没什么特别之处。一个人一生中的每一天都可能经过它，却从来不会有想要看看里面的冲动。

在进去之前，我犹豫了片刻（可以这样说吗？），立刻受到恶魔能量如花束般热烈绽放的欢迎。这空气与办公室不同，它的气味和味道，被我以前从未经历过的邪恶的欢愉所充斥。

一个声音大声地向我打招呼。“你是谁？一个访客！一个客人！”我回头看到了它们，剑；有两把。它们用低音兴奋地聊天。

"我们必须做个热情好客的主人！”

我忽略了它们，扫视房间。

到处都是武器（剑和护手，冰蓝色的双节棍，一种锯齿状的紫色鲁特琴），它们的确是恶魔的象征，但与办公室前挂着的供所有人观赏的徒有其表的奖杯一点也不像。完全是另一回事。Scarecrow 和 Hell Vanguard？那些都是尸体。

而这些具有灵魂。

这是来自地狱的私人炮兵队。

“我既不是访客，也不是你的客人。不要来烦我。我不需要招待。”我记得曾大声地对它们说过。无所谓是对谁说的。

这个消息使它们很不高兴。

“你拥有他的样貌，却不是他。”蓝色的那个在沉默了一会儿之后，清楚地说了出来。“你说得对。我不是他。”

“你戴着他的脸。你穿着他的衣服和皮肤，虽然变黑了。”“是的，我是。”我叹了口气。“谢谢你的提醒。”

“你有一个软弱的灵魂。有火的地方就会有黑暗。”红色的那只发出低沉的咆哮声。

“火和你的主人一起消失了。”

“你是个冒名顶替者，是个骗子。“一个赝品。一个冒牌货，一个——”“兄弟，你在说什么呢？”

它们那愚蠢的胡言乱语很快就激化了。

我知道它们要是能杀早就会杀了我；(知道了这一点，你的骨头就会沉重地坠着)不仅是剑，还有存放在那间屋子里的每一把恶魔武器；它们在我周围闪闪发光，嗡嗡作响。但是它们对我有足够的熟悉感，使它们退缩；但不服从我。如果我在战场上使用它们，它们就不能保证我的安全了。

自不必说，我到现在都还没回去过那儿。

在他那令人作呕的办公桌前，我坐下等待。

门开了，男孩迈着重重的步伐走了进来，红色的兜帽盖住了他凌乱的银发。那时它的颜色还更健康些。仅仅是看着他就足以激起我的食欲，因为我迷恋他脸上展现的柔软稚气，光滑而柔嫩；当时还完整无损。

“妈的，这里好冷啊，老头。开个灯会杀了你吗？”他的语气中带着一种戏谑的恼怒，他那只恶魔的手臂突然伸出，轻触弱光灯开关。他甚至懒得朝我这个方向看一眼，只是把脸转过去，摇着头；疲惫不堪。

我饶有兴趣地看着他摆弄他的武器、剑和枪械。“这份工作很容易，但客户真他妈疯了。因为我弄坏了她的前门廊，所以一直抱怨想要打折。我是说，那好吧，_也许_我有点做过头了。但是，您认真的吗？女士，我刚刚救了您家人的命，您竟然还要抱怨我打碎了中庭家具？太他妈愚蠢了！”

虽然他在抱怨（很多），但似乎很放松；由于这次成功的狩猎，经常困扰着他的紧张情绪大大缓解了。“那……如果我们收到邮寄来的账单……”

我坐在桌旁，一声不吭，我问自己，也问杂种：这孩子怎么会在这儿？他是来缓解你的孤独，出自某种陪伴的需要吗？

或者你相信你们可以相爱？你真的那么蠢吗？

我并不试图隐瞒自己的身份。我未曾伪装。“听起来你过得很愉快，不论发生了什么事；我都很高兴，尼禄。”

“……怎么回事？”

当他终于看向我的时候，我们两人沉默了很久；一种令人不安的寂静，像淹死的死人舌头一样浮肿。“但丁？”我看着他清澈的眼睛慢慢地眨着，肌肉僵硬而心神不安，他把兜帽取下以便看清我。

我从桌后站起身，走到桌子前面。双臂紧紧地交叉在胸前，笑容像我的脸一样虚伪。

“你还过得好吗？也许你应该躺下睡一会儿。你看上去像刚见了鬼一样。”黑头发，红眼睛，阴暗而不友善的声音；下流而错误的。

他的脸上闪过了冰冷的惊讶，然后愤怒笼罩了他，脸色变得阴沉。他向我伸出手来，用那只巨大的鬼手把我抓了起来，扔出店门，扔到冰冷的街上。（这已经是最大的出口了！）他紧跟在我后面，用他那支可笑的左轮手枪向我射击。

如此严重低效的枪，一次只能开三枪，然后就不得不停下来重新装弹。

我记得他把剑拔了出来，他那只美丽的鬼手如同火焰般明亮，做好了万全准备。（或者他是这么想的）

“了不起的男孩！”我记得当我站起来时对自己这么说道。

多么凶残！恶魔不是那种用友好的微笑和坚定的握手来问候他人的类型，因为我们喜欢另一种形式的礼仪。与女恶魔的攻击不同，尼禄的打击很轻微，几乎不值得你咬紧牙关。他甚至打不动一只苍蝇。

那是一场色彩的狂欢。他那幽灵般的手发出磷光似的蓝色，向我抓来；有时抓漏了，有时根本抓不住我。他的眼眶红红的，像手中的剑一样燃烧着，他的手指捻动着剑柄，使其发出了机械的轰鸣。粉色的霓虹灯Devil May Cry用那粗制滥造的紫红色的光淹没了我们。

这是一种奇异的舞蹈，一种类似华尔兹的舞蹈，只有在它的热烈暴力中才显得浪漫。我用但丁做过的方式对待他，用一连串的嘲弄和不必要的动作。有时我会拖拖拉拉，表现得很轻浮。我会对他眨眨眼，吐吐舌头。撅起我的嘴唇，索求一个永远不会到来的吻。作为回应，他只是冷笑、咆哮和咒骂，脸颊烧得通红。

我不止一次地观察过他的战斗风格；他的举动并不奇怪；很容易预测，甚至更容易做出应对。这是一种幼稚的打斗方式，它的效果和致命程度堪比任何初学走路的孩子的乱发脾气。

** _振作起来，老头！_ ** ** **

** _你到底怎么了？！_ **

他的声音因惊慌而颤抖。他只是想让我保持清醒。

** _这可不有趣！_ ** ** **

我倒觉得十分有趣。他就像一根脱了线的细绳，被自己缠住了。不断被自己的脚绊倒，打结，缠绕，无法在不失控的状况下重新回到正轨。

我毫不为此烦恼，甚至心情愉快。有时我会拍拍我的手或大腿，让他更狂暴，就像他是一只吵闹的小狗；用混血的声音呼唤他。_“嘿，怎么了？_”

再靠近我一点。

对于异型杂交后代来说，无论如何，胜利总是唾手可得。它总是那么确定，就像大风歌唱，海水流动，太阳升起。正因为如此，它也陪伴着我。

那个男孩狂躁而鲁莽。我耐心地等着他消耗完自己的精力。

他向我冲过来，我感到他的左轮手枪，那滚烫的金属在我的下巴下面，他的目光紧紧追随着我，不肯看漏我的每一个动作。但他犯了一个错误，数错了他的子弹，而我没有。

只听到一阵无害的咔哒声。轮盘赌内没有子弹。

** _咔哒！咔哒！_ ** ** **

他离我这么近，我一把抓住他，扯掉他肩上的连帽运动衫。他用左轮手枪敲在我的颅骨上，但这并不能阻止我。我记得我是如何将牙齿深深地咬进他的皮肤，发出一种快乐的声音，就像咬进熟透的苹果发出嘎吱嘎吱声一样令人满足。这是一种莫大的侮辱；当我的嘴被唾液濡湿时，伤口已经愈合了。

我用胳膊肘撞了他的脸，然后把他推到街上，把他的腿分开。他岔开了腿；十分脆弱。（这是对即将发生之事的严厉警告。）他一直在我下面挣扎、扭动，发出嘶声、吐口水、骂骂咧咧的声音。他那人类的手指试图去抓住剑柄，那把剑已经被打掉了，他够不着。

我记得他辱骂我的声音因疼痛而嘶哑，用他能想到的每一个名字来叫我。“你到底在做什么？！”恐慌使他的声调变成尖利的哭喊。我用膝盖顶着他，正好在他的肚子上，压得他喘不过气来。“你对这个兴奋了？”他对我咆哮道，甜美的鲜血从牙缝里渗出来，喷溅到我的嘴巴和下巴上。我记得当时舔了舔嘴唇，微笑着低头看他。是的，我是。

他那沉重的呼吸和可恨的黑眼睛有一种性爱后的诱惑。

如同那个混血准备靠近尼禄，告诉他一个下流笑话时那样，我感到眼睛调皮地闪动着光芒。

所以我羞辱了他一番，给予了远远超过他所能忍受的侮辱；我必须感谢（和责备）斯巴达之子。

我记得我是怎样用手狠狠地扇他的嘴，在他的嘴唇上积累最初的经验。我用另一只手蒙住他的眼睛，用身体的重量按住他的头不动。我的头发挠过他的鼻子。他别无选择，只能拥吻我的气息，除非他情愿窒息而死。

他拼命把脖子从我身边挪开，呼吸急促，喘不过气来；他的嘴唇滚烫地贴着我的手。他那娇嫩的喉部皮肤露了出来，苍白而又成熟，任人采撷。

一个恶魔对另一个恶魔的屈服，投降；这就是我真正想从他那里得到的。我起身离开他，往后退。

我还记得那霓虹灯的粉红色以仿佛来自冥界的妖异光芒照亮了他。他的银发垂在眼前，外套被撕破了，挂在半个肩膀上，露出了我咬他的地方；妩媚而下流。鲜血染红了他的嘴和皮肤，我不得不抑制住想要舔他头发的冲动。

这时，初冬的雪从高远的黑暗天空中慢慢地飘落下来。当我们分开时，我的目光紧盯着他，他的脸上满是白色的粉雪，还弄脏了那颤抖的肩膀，就像童年的圣诞饼干上撒满了糖霜一样。他抽着鼻子，就像一个要哭不哭的孩子，而作为回应，没有任何接近怜悯的东西打动我的内心。

从未有过。

尼禄终于摇摇晃晃地站了起来，抢过他的剑和枪。他转身沿着街道跑掉了，离开了店，离开了我。

“圣诞快乐。”我对着他的背影温柔亲切地说道。

-=-=-=-=

我想，我也许既倾心于自然的脆弱，也为非自然的脆弱所倾倒。但如果你并不脆弱，那么我会使你_变得_脆弱，以一种你无力阻止的方式完全暴露你。我可以使坚实的东西变得易碎，用一根粗钢索把它拉开，直到它像从肮脏的床单上取出的棉线一般脆弱。

我用手指摸了摸嘴巴和嘴唇，发现它们很光滑。

当我进入Devil May Cry时，看到尼禄已经在沙发上醒了，抬头盯着漆黑的天花板。他的嘴唇破了皮，还在流血，好像是在睡梦中啃过似的。我停顿了一下，他看了我一会儿，然后焦急地睁开了他的眼睛，内心升腾起我到底去哪了的问题。然而他打了个哈欠，用那只鬼手捂住嘴巴。

电话铃响了起来，刺耳的哀号打破了寂静。尼禄呻吟着，看上去残缺；而又不知所措。他慢慢地坐了起来，表情混合着暴躁和昏昏欲睡的烦躁，用手捂着脸。他还没来得及做别的，我已经把电话拿在手里，贴在耳朵上，搁在肩膀上。在用混血的声音说话之前，我清了清嗓子。

“Devil May Cry。”我对着听筒嘟哝，结果一个吓坏了的女人的尖叫声频频不断地轰响，她尖叫着说一个可怕的恶魔在她所工作的旅馆里袭击了一些人。

“……嗯……女士？”

我开口了，但她不让我说话。她抱怨说，既然魔鬼“不在他们的管辖范围内”，执法部门就什么忙都帮不上。她告诉我那个房间，那扇破窗户，还有枪声和“闻起来像狗屎”的黑色污渍。她说她听到窗户打破的声音，看到一个黑色的东西掉在街上。

但是太暗了，她说道。太暗并且太远了，以至于看不清那到底是什么。

“它_看起来_像一个人，但很快就消失了。”她不安地低声对我说，她觉得我不会相信她所说的。

我温和而平静地与她对话，试图让她紧张的神经平静下来，告诉她没什么好担心的。

“不我很担心！”那东西把一个女人送进了医院！万一它回来怎么办？！”但我不会回去。

“好的，好的。”我边说边对着空气挥手。“别担心。告诉我暗号，马上就来。”

一阵紧张的沉默。“……暗号？什么暗号? !我不是想登录电脑，我打电话是因为我需要你的帮助！我不知道！拜托？！”

“对不起，亲爱的，不说暗号，就不开工。此外，我们9点关门。”她还没来得及再说一句话，我就把听筒放回了电话支架上。尼禄盯着我，他的表情凝固了。

“……你什么都不准备做吗？她听上去很绝望……”他喃喃道。

“他们听上去都很绝望，尼禄。我不想浪费时间。我确信这只是个他妈的恶作剧电话。”

我看着他不情愿地转过来与我对视的眼睛。他的怒视就像深井底部的石头，我不确定他是想用他的眼神把我压死还是淹死。

“我一直都对你坦诚相待，尼禄。”我撒谎了。“是把我的话牢记心底，还是把它们当成耳旁风。这都取决于你。”

我伸了个懒腰，像只悠闲的猫，坐在那张杂乱的办公桌前。“继续睡吧。”我边拔电话边直截了当地说。

“这足以消磨一晚上的心烦意乱。”


	11. 沉睡的猎犬

在过去的七天里，我很少见到尼禄。

他把自己锁在房间里，这是一种自我监禁；被逐出了他自己的家。尽管在那几分钟，几小时，几天内，只有寥寥无几的几次，我感到他的视线从楼上倾注而下。我知道他在扫视我的脸、我的身体，为了找寻秘密；为了找到问题的答案，然而那个问题他甚至不知道该去问谁。压力如翻滚的浓雾一般自他身上滚落，带着陈腐腥咸的热气飘荡，酸败了空气。

我时而在他的门前放一些东西，一小点儿食物、水、或牛奶。（剥好的苹果或切成两半的、去掉面包边的花生奶油三明治）这是一种无甚诚意的试探，引诱他出来，就像引诱一只饥饿的老鼠。然而，房门依然紧闭，无论我几度用指节叩响木门，或以尽可能温柔的声音低喃他的名字；他的沉默本身就是一种回答。不过我仍然可以闻到他的存在，他的香味太过强烈，以至于融化在舌尖，使我感受到他的能量虚弱得像是用下唇一碰就会被压坏的桃子。

而在每天结束的时候，我就会上楼去取回未被触碰过的食物。那些苹果；变得丑陋、发黄、肮脏，面包则变得干硬。只有液体消失了，那杯水或牛奶；一干二净。有时杯子是碎的，那些碎片扎进苹果或被扔出他的房门外，幼稚的间接攻击行为。

我拿起它们，猜测他是否知道那些女人，那个金发女恶魔和她的人类伴侣之间发生了什么。她们是尼禄所得到的最接近外界帮助的人，在这杂种留守期间结成的家族替代品。幼崽的猎人妈妈们。

除她们之外，似乎他在这世上已经没有任何人可以依赖或相信；只有她们了。由于他发起忧郁症来很安静，我不知道她们是否已经不知何时通知过他了；尽管自从我把它放回去之后，那台转盘电话就很少鸣响，来电都被我和尼禄忽略了。

然而，即便他察觉到了那些走漏的风声，他又可以做些什么？去医院一趟，评估受损状况，然后呢？怒气冲冲地拿着武器回来面对我，然后被他最讨厌的事情证实他所抱有的最深的恐惧？

我轻轻地嘲笑着，像女人涂抹口红一般小心翼翼地擦拭球杆尖，这是一个温柔而一丝不苟的动作。我瞥了一眼高悬于台球桌袋前的八号球，这是对人而言最简单好打的球。

我感到有点放松。由于天气那么冷，没有委托人走进Devil May Cry的大门。我一直把灯关着，这个招牌也不例外，失去了粉红色的电光，变得无色而死气沉沉。办公室陷入了永久的休眠状态；寒冷的黑暗正耐心地等待着它正确的主人伴随着一道红光归来，再次温暖它的墙壁。

我放下巧粉，对准我的目标，一个快速的动作就结束了另一局。我抽回手肘然后——

“所以，我店里的生意可能并不好？因为你离开了，呃，大概五分钟？现在应该是晚上了吧？”

听到这声音，我猛地抽搐了一下，_他_的声音震耳欲聋，就像一种侵入性的思想，在我的脑海里回荡。

我丧失了注意力，只是轻轻地撞了一下白色球，让它向前移动了几厘米，平淡地停止了。

我把球杆搁在肩膀上，往后退了一步，深吸了一口气，然后才呼出；缓慢而稳定。缓慢而稳定。

在那可怕的一刻，我真的以为那个混血和我在一个房间里。他（以某种方式）解放了自己；成功地从那个洞里爬了出来，又回到了家。

“你知道吗学人精先生，如果你想让我烦得要死；我想它可能真的有用。”我怒视着存放他的地方，那是一个杯子，是我一大早从尼禄卧室门口拿的；放在他的桌子边上，旁边是无音电话。我听得见杂种的大笑的声音，如同双刃刀一般激怒了我。在此之前，他一直异乎寻常地沉默，走在那无边无际的走廊上，双臂紧紧地交叉在胸前，闭着眼睛，仿佛睡着了，或者是陷入了自己脑袋里散乱的思绪中。

我几乎把他忘了。

我转身朝他的办公桌走去，每走一步都用木杆轻敲自己的肩膀。我的目光短暂地瞥了一眼尼禄房间所在的天花板，想象着他睡着了，或者也许是躺在那里不安地醒着，仰头凝视着虚无。我的注意力又回到杯子上；相信这个男孩在任何时候都不会打开门出来。我摇了摇头。

但丁，但丁，但丁。

你是否_仍然_认为无事发生？

“你就不能派几个恶魔过来吗？一只Hell Pride或者那些长得像冰蜥蜴的东西？这里对他们来说已经够冷了吧？把它们扔到你的臭泥潭里，剩下的我来搞定。”他一面说，一面在黑暗中抬起头来，什么也看不见；但感觉到我的存在，如同我们都没有浪费时间去相信的伪神那般以傲慢的视线俯视着他。

不，我拒绝给你娱乐。你的杀戮欲在那里是不受欢迎的。现在，你应该知道了吧。

我用空着的那只手拿起杯子，往下看着；刚好看到他的嘴唇弯起，做出最奇怪的笑容。他仿佛想起了最好笑的笑话，而且很高兴终于有人陪他一起分享。是个糟糕的伙伴，但总比没有好。

“你是不是怕我？这就是把我拖进你的山寨贝兹汽车旅馆的原因吗？”他一边说，一边嬉笑着，然后把胳膊高高地举过头顶，打了个大大的哈欠，活像马上就要睡着了。“听着，如果你怕我会痛扁你一顿，我保证对你从轻发落。”他邪恶地笑了。“没有枪，没有剑，只是老式的恶魔斗殴。”他把双手握紧成拳头，就像一个不戴拳击手套的拳击手，准备迎接一场即将到来的拳赛。我几乎翻了个白眼。

拜托，你在出洋相。这儿没人会为此感动。

原本也没有活人。

很长时间都没有回答，我看向杂种，他露出痛苦的表情，手向两边垂了下去，失望地拍拍裤子。“好吧，你可以对我保持沉默。但是，如果你打算假扮成我来欺骗任何人，你就得大声说出来。我可一点儿都不像我哥。你只要走错一步，那孩子_马上_就会发现。”他说得那么斩钉截铁，对年轻的尼禄信心十足。

他抑制住了想伤害什么东西的冲动，一脚踢开了旁边的门，随着旧木头的咔嗒咔嗒的回声，门朝下倾斜着；昭示着他十分不满意。

“我的意思是——”他的声音如一缕烟雾一般渐渐消散，被一个既不是他自己的声音，也不是我的声音所震慑，变得沉默了。

你是否有听到？

我看着他将头歪向一边，然后又歪向另一边，也许是在疑惑，以为自己听到的只不过是一个缺乏刺激和营养不良的头脑所想出的残酷诡计。这是一种轻柔的哼唱声，如此平静，以至于即使有极为欣悦的感觉，也不由得屏息以待。

他开始冲刺，外套像一只准备飞翔的红色巨龙所展开的翅膀一般在身后翻滚。有趣的是，我把他带走的那天，他也是这样跑的。

我禁不住咧开嘴笑了，露出所有的牙齿。但丁，你会大吃一惊的。

这个杂种一门心思地朝着那微弱的生命迹象走去。他把耳朵贴在一扇门上，试了试门把手，然后摇了摇头，朝另一扇门走去。越来越近了。

我用球杆尖端碰了一下挂在死去的Scarecrow的帽子上的铃铛，使它鸣响。将杯子举到胸前。

我见过你的战利品，但丁；你想看看我的吗？“我的老天，终于到了！”

他找到了源头，当他发现门（和其他的门完全一样，毫不起眼）是开着的时候，他松了一口气。尽管门在铰链上发出了很大的响声，但那令人厌倦的哼唱声依然持续。(我忽略了她，我已经很多年没有踏足她的生活了）

我发现他手上已拿好了枪。“好吧，如果说恶魔狩猎和糟糕的深夜恐怖电影教会了我什么的话……”他看向里面，见到一个女人背对他站着，面对空荡黑暗的室内一隅。“——是不是这个女人一转身，她就会露出丑得吓死人的脸，还想把我的胸扯下来。”

我平静摇了摇头。他似乎一直想找人打一架。

尽管他视她为潜在的威胁，然而她是无害的。如果在我取代他的那天，他对我也如今天这般态度，他仍然会坐在Devil May Cry里。

噢好吧，吃一堑……

“嘿，嗯……这位女士？夫人？如果您能告诉我怎么出去，那就太好啦。”那杂种装模作样地说道，漫不经心地走进屋里，不加思索地东张西望。我看着他毫不费力地转动手中的枪，那枪如同在一阵偶发的狂风中旋转的金属风车一般。

她没有回答他。（她既看不见，也听不到）而他毕竟是活着的，对死者无知无觉。

她继续那不成调的哼唱声；前后摆动着手臂，紧紧地抱着她怀里的小东西。试图摇他入睡，却徒劳无功。她爱他，那是她所拥有的。即使在死后，她仍然依照想象照顾着她孩子的需要。

我注视着那名外来者越走越近，此刻他比任何东西都让我好奇，就如同他正将枪藏在外套下面。我知道他肯定能感觉到我的存在，就好像我真的和他共处一室，但他却无法从她那里感受到任何东西。没有活力，没有温暖，没有任何形式的生命。她低着头，转过脸不看他，灰褐色的头发如波浪一般飘过肩膀，仍然被冰碴、灰尘和干涸的血痂纠缠着。

这立刻使我坐立不安，在店内转来转去，把球杆放在台球桌上，一边舔过齿列一边用手指轻轻敲了敲口袋里的8号球。

“呃，您闻上去像厕所的味道…”我听到他咕哝着，于是朝里观望，只见他在鼻子前扇了扇手，摆出一种孩子气的夸张姿势，气乎乎地用那对淡色的眼睛斜视着她紧紧抱在襁褓中的东西。

他陷入了沉默，当他低头一看到那东西就抿起嘴巴，好让自己停止颤抖。他的思绪挣扎着，想弄明白她怀里抱着的究竟是什么东西。他准备好了遭受暴力，被长着尖长指甲的手指攻击凿穿，准备好了一个恶魔尖叫着需索他的鲜血，要他父债子偿……

不是这样的。那个孩子……

他的脸被碾碎了一半，就像撞在树上然后将一块石头或一根棍子搬到他的遗骸上一般。无法分辨五官本应该在的位置。那是一张嘴还是一只眼睛？这是一只被撕开或扯掉的鼻子还是耳朵？从毯子里伸出晃来晃去的是一只胳膊还是一条腿？它转向了错误的方向，把如血液一般的黑胆汁滴到了地板上。

我吃的时候他还没成熟，还需要一些时间来发育，可能还要几年。至于到底是男孩还是女孩，我记不清了。（他们这么年轻的时候，男女闻起来都一样）味道也没什么值得注意的，平平庸庸。这只是一小口水，对一个空空的胃袋来说，其营养价值相当于空气。但对我来说已经足够了……

这杂种在之后才会明白，那女人不构成任何威胁，不是他应该去了结的另一个恶魔。（她_已经_被了结了。）她只是一个牺牲者，一个无助且迷失了的灵魂。

我不是一个怪物，但丁。你可以清楚明白地看到，我留了个东西让她抱抱。毕竟她对我有点用处。

一般来说，我的受害者是乡巴佬、流氓和普通信徒。甚至偶尔有老人，如果我有心情吃一顿特别简单的饭。这个女人……也不例外。

但我至少还_记得_她，还有其他几个人。（虽然不是很多）

几百年前，在一个冬天最为寒冷的地方和时间，鸟儿停止了歌唱，动物稀少，太阳也失去了温暖。我偶然遇到了她，实为意外；在那个美丽寒冷的夜晚，我并没有刻意去寻找她。她的名字是什么，要去哪里，为什么要出去，每个人都有一百种不同的答案。我所关心的只是她独自一人，并且我饿了。

她匆匆忙忙地，如她的孩子一般裹着皮衣，在厚厚的雪地里奔跑着，不是为了接近，就是为了远离最重要的东西。我跟她走了一会儿，故意折断一根树枝，或者踩着积雪嘎吱嘎吱地走，让她知道我的存在。（被迫听上去和她的一模一样。）

她非常害怕，不停地喃喃自语她只是一个人，直到我拍了拍她的肩膀。她尖叫着，吓得加快了脚步，越过岩石和倒下的树枝；比她预料的要早得多地将自己折腾得精疲力竭。那孩子在她怀里不停动来动去。（我一方面希望她会被绊倒并压碎他，这样我就不用这么做了）

我还记得她是怎样倒在雪地里滚成一团的；她低垂着头，像一朵没被照料好的郁金香。她呼吸出的一缕白烟清晰可见，渐渐消失在黑暗中。她已经被严冬的天气和即将来临的可怕的恐惧打败了。

她怀里的孩子开始哭得死去活来，咳嗽着，唾沫横飞，尿得全身都是；由于害怕他无法理解的事物；而且感觉到有什么地方不对劲。

我越走越近，那股恶臭让我鼻子抽动，母亲断断续续的心跳和急促的呼吸在我的颅骨内嘎吱作响，就像多个钢琴琴键同时被击碎。

她用嘶哑的声音向我尖叫，一边大喊着要离我远点，一边用她那只空着的手要抓取什么东西来保护自己，那哭泣的孩子紧紧地抓着她的胸口。一块石头扔向了我，无害地滚到了脚边。我没有理会它，走得更近了。

外面太黑了，漆黑的荒野里只有我们彼此；她看不到我的脸。她知道自己的生命已经走到了尽头，脸色苍白得就像她刚才摔进的雪。

“不……”她的声音轻柔得好似从唇间滑落的尚蒂伊蕾丝，那是一种几乎听不到的低语。“不。 不。”也许她已经惊恐地意识到，她抱着的婴儿正在滑落，尽管她把他紧紧地抱在怀里，想让他暖和一下。我用她自己的声音与她说话，把她的话学得一字不差；当我接近她时，几乎像是在唱起歌。

**_“不。”_** **_“不。”_** **_“不。”_**

** **

** **

在那之后，传来了万花筒般模糊的尖叫，哭泣，东西(骨头，皮肤，肉？）被撕扯的声音。之后就什么都没有了。我只知道我不再饥肠辘辘……

那混血表情严厉，但又阴沉下来。他的嘴唇紧紧地贴着，僵硬得像一道愈合的伤口，他的眼睛暗淡而空洞，就像一块新展开的画布。敞开心扉，倾听他内心深处涌动的潜在情感，那感情深沉而又黑暗，就像一抹镉红色的油画颜料，被最轻率的笔触搅得天翻地覆。

任由他自己的想象摆布；根据那些他已知的和未知的，只能从那堆被扔到一边的碎片中拼凑起来的想象。

我饶有兴趣地看着他转过身去，离开那个女人，走出那个他一开始很想进去的房间，回到那无尽的走廊。他轻轻地把门关上，好像不想再打扰她似的，然后让他的手优雅地离开了把手。

“还有……多少个？”最终，他问道，环顾了四周，他的观点为之一变；一种狂怒的清醒，把曾经只是冷漠的娱乐一扫而光。“你他妈害了多少条人命，你这个混蛋！？”他的声音变得响亮多了，有一丝丝颤抖，就如同快被打碎的杯子。

哦，我不知道，但丁。你能记得你杀过的每一个恶魔吗？你还记得吃过的每一顿饭吗？这一切都是不可能的，不是吗？这是无用的努力，没有任何意义。你是想让我后悔？内疚？你指望我为我的罪悔改吗？

这是我的生存方式。（我没做错任何事。）

我懊恼地深吸了一口气，走进厨房。我的心被那杂种的声音腐蚀成没有思想的歪诗。走到水池边，我把杯子摔碎在水池里，然后迅速打开水龙头。我一个人在厨房里骂骂咧咧；在一股散发着铁锈味的水雾中，咒骂，严厉地发誓要给他痛苦和应得的死亡（我知道这对他没什么困难的）。淹没他。淹溺了他和他的话。

我受够了……

** _砰砰！砰砰！砰砰！_ ** ** **

我的眼睛飞快地扫向办公室的前门，那声音就是从那儿传来的。有人在那里，站在外面的寒冷，不亲自开门实在太有礼貌了。是委托人吗？我一边纳闷，一边把自己完全变成斯巴达之子，我拖曳着红色外套，梳理着我的银发，清了清喉咙，慢跑着穿过门厅，跨过门槛。

不一会儿，我就站在商店空无一人的门廊上，在雪中瞥见一辆邮车沿着冰冻的街道向前驶去。我转过身去，看到门边藏着一小堆信，这是楼梯上唯一能让信件在这种寒冷的天气里保持干燥的地方。

我弯下腰来捡起它们，在回办公室的路上翻阅着这些照片，又变回了我自己。我毫不惊讶地发现了这是一叠账单：暖气、水和电。然而在那堆东西的下面有一个不同的东西，一个棕色的小包裹。

尼禄的名字被优雅的黄铜色字迹谨慎地写在了包裹的中心；太过谨慎了，以至于我花了一点时间想象了写下这些字的手。一个天真少女纤细的手；比丝绸还柔软，优雅地拿着一支钢笔，尽可能慢地写着每个字母。他们喜欢这个名字，就像喜欢这个名字所依附的人一般。

有人以包装纸和黑墨水的形式向那个男孩倾吐心声。我注意到邮票的一角，是奶油白和金色的，上面有尼禄上衣肩部所缝的同样的徽章。

这是从他家寄来的东西吗？这是迟来的圣诞礼物吗？

那是一个小包裹，几乎不比随之寄来的其他信件大。我把它拿到耳边摇了摇，听着里面的薄纸沙沙作响，里面裹着一件又薄又轻的东西。

或许是一封情书？

它的气味是可爱的，使人想起在一个愉快的春天早晨，带着露珠的粉红茶玫瑰，含苞待放，使空气变得甜美。我把回信地址看了一遍又一遍；记住这个女孩漂亮的小名字。

嗯……

我把其他的信放在杂种的书桌上，拿着包裹朝楼梯走去。“尼禄？”我尽量甜蜜地喊他，一边用手指在栏杆上描摹。“尼禄？”起初没有回答，只有我走到他卧室门前的脚步声回荡。“尼禄？”

“滚开。”我听见他冷冷地咕哝着，由于长久不用，声音听起来怪异而粗哑，半是吞音，好像快窒息了。

噢，别这样。

“我有东西要给你，尼禄”我笑着说道。

“我说了滚开！”

“开开门，尼禄。”我说这话的意思是作为一种建议，而不是命令。（或者说威胁）。

“让我一个人呆着，混蛋！”

“邮件里有个你的包裹。从一个叫——”我低头又看了一眼地址。“——Fortuna的地方？你熟悉这名字吗？”

一阵令人不安的沉默之后，他勉强坐起来，床上的弹簧开始呻吟，也许他是睡着了；然而，或许并非如此。我听到了他的脚步声，跌跌撞撞的。他走了五步就到了门口，几个玻璃瓶翻倒了，接着是几声闷声闷气的咒骂。锁咔哒一声打开了，门被轻轻推开，房间里的臭气从门缝里喷发出来，就像一条滚烫的油脂河。那是酸汗和没洗澡的皮肤发出的热臭味；肮脏的衣服和过早的醉酒。这是一种被忽视的味道。

我看到尼禄用半张疲惫的脸抬头看向我，因警惕而绷紧了神经。我注意到他脸上的伤口是青灰色的；愤怒并且肿胀，就像它随时准备分裂开来，成为冷峻的皱眉或温柔的笑容。他的头发像又长又脏的羽毛一样垂在布满血丝的眼睛前面，又重又粘满了油。他急需剪剪头发，长成那样，看上去比平时还要年轻。让人想起结痂的膝盖、鞋带散开的鞋子和睡觉时藏在枕头下的掉了的牙。

“你闻起来像个酒鬼。”我不假思索地低声说道，低头看着他，紧握着手里的包裹，感觉纸在我的手指下撕裂。（只有一点点）

他急忙想摔上门，但我把空着的手放在门边，让它一直开着；嘲笑他如果我真的想的话，可以强行闯入。

无非是个选择。

那个可怜的男孩干巴巴地咽了口唾沫，然后移开了视线。“什么？”他喃喃地说道，举起他那只人类的手来擦鼻子，像感冒了似地抽了抽鼻子。我轻笑，把包裹拿起来让他看，看着他花了一段时间（然后又一段时间）把注意力集中在包裹上。

我用舌头舔了舔嘴唇，然后才第一次尝到了那个女孩的名字。“谁是姬莉叶？”


	12. 恶棍

**“_你他妈的说了什么？”_** ** **

他视其为对他个人的侮辱；因为我说了那个女孩的名字。双目愤怒地睁大，从未离开过我手里的包裹。他的注意力钉在那上面了，仿佛在这张纸的外壳下，潜藏着他生存的答案。

比与生俱来的愤怒更可怕的东西掠过他的脸。那是什么，疲倦、无力、痛苦？不管如何，这超过了自我来了之后，他在简单的日常生活中所蕴酿的不满。

“她是谁，尼禄？”我温和地问道，尽管他缩瑟着，好像我刚对着他的耳朵大喊；他未成熟的大脑被宿醉击溃，变得乱七八糟。我的声音如贪婪的蛆虫一般，在颅骨内嗡嗡作响。

“_跟你他妈的无关！” _他怒气冲冲地抬起眼眸与我对视，怀着新发现的勇气阴郁地向我挑衅。鬼手绽放出冰冷的光芒，比这些天来的都要明亮。淹没了卧室里潮湿的水下黑暗。

“好吧，但它闻上去很甜美。”我看了一眼包裹，就好像这是我迫不及待要吃的珍馐美馔，我用舌头在唇上迅速舔过，以便完全见效。“你同意吗？”

** _“闭上你的臭嘴_ ** **！”**

他用人类的手从我手里抢走了包裹；那手指深深地嵌进棕色的包装纸里。我看着他将其抱在怀中，保护性地置于两臂之下。行为就好像被托付了照顾一个襁褓中的婴儿，看上去就好像宁愿献出自己的生命也不允许任何伤害降临到包裹上。

这想法之荒谬，使得我不禁缓慢地露出微笑，摇了摇头，轻笑着走进他的小房间中，尼禄走开了，背部紧紧地贴在墙上。他的勇气消失了，就像来时一样迅速地抛却了他。

他想要忽略我，想装作我不存在，注意力力完全集中在怀里的盒子上。他无视了我，手指在邮票的轮廓上滑动，描摹着位于内侧的一个优美的手写名字，这名字似乎完全属于另一个人，一个死去的陌生人，他也叫尼禄。

“这里闻上去好臭。”我轻轻地咕哝，用手按住头的一侧，深深地吸了一口气，如同这样可以帮助我摆脱那股恶臭。房间里的空气过于酸腐，破败，闷热，简直透不过气来。这里热得让人发汗，有一股没洗澡的皮肤和龋齿的味道。每一件家具看起来都好像伸手去摸它便会濡湿手般潮润。

“不喜欢就滚出去。”尼禄这话好比拿不定主意的微弱建议一般咄咄逼人。我假装没听到，环顾着他卧室的状况，眯起眼睛观察混乱而又孩子气的拥挤房间。

我的脚几乎被一个散落在地上的酒瓶绊倒（那是杂种非常喜欢的一种贫民威士忌品牌），似乎尼禄也变得十分中意它的味道，酒瓶子到处都是。这是献给不在此处的杂种的玻璃圣堂，一个忧郁的易碎纪念品。

然而，形成鲜明对比的是，他的蓝色长外套还好好地披在椅背上垂坠下来；棕色的靴子并排放在门边，而那把剑如雨伞一般无辜地靠在墙上。

从包裹那近乎完美的包装来看，我认为那位亲爱的姬莉叶应该会非常不赞成这种混乱。尼禄现在的处境会刺痛她的双眼；也许她会看着他，用悦耳的声音问他出了什么事，她能做些什么来帮助他。

我恰好回头看了一眼，只见他看向武器的眼中闪过一丝痛苦，那渴望就像他大声将其说出口一般昭然若揭。拿起它，我想说。拿着它，一刀把我劈成两半，从而保护你自己，保护那个女孩，保护她给你的一切。

他当然一动不动，也没有说话，我走向他的书桌，上面满是爪印和咖啡渍的涂鸦。他的左轮手枪躺在那里，就像是被随意地丢弃了一样。那些弹药散落一地，如同零钱一般无害。

我一边哼着小曲，一边想着尼禄在这里度过的日子，醉醺醺地置身于恶臭中，蜷缩在桌前，就像一个被困在学校里的学生。如同抛硬币一般旋转他的枪膛；想到死亡，濒死，想到自己已经死了，为这一切看起来是那么吸引人而感到羞愧。

就像大多数年轻男性会幻想财富、权力或性带来的短暂快感一般，他也会幻想杀死我或杀死自己。

我用手指顺着桌子上弯曲的印记摸索着，黑色的轮廓勾勒出他那只鬼手的完美形状。我像他曾做过的那样紧握着，指甲浅浅地抠进他的爪子所凿出的地方。我用温暖的红眼睛看着他，脸上的笑容半是恶毒半是甜蜜，慢慢地眨着眼睛。

尼禄只是吞了口唾沫，皱眉看向别处。他脸颊上的伤口仍然肿胀着，如同李子般乌黑，在蓝光下闪烁；使得他看上去如同一个被放逐出天堂的伤痕累累的小天使。

我们曾靠在那张桌上交合；尽管我记不清是什么引起的了；是一个眼神，一个动作，还是一句话。（也可能没有任何理由）

尽管我还清楚地记得尼禄破碎的喘息声，那混乱咒骂和空洞的警告从他紧咬的牙齿中呜咽着逸出。我的皮肤和外套被他的利爪撕裂，那闪着蓝光的手指瘀伤成了深黑色。桌子狠狠地撞在墙上，木腿在地板上反复摩擦。那些声音（尽管它们本身并不引人注目）在那压倒性的恶战苦斗中汇集在一起，奏成了一曲如此幸福的乐章，那是为屠戮一颗爱人的心而创作的配乐。

我知道他宁愿和一头公牛上床，被马或猪操得浑身是血，毫无知觉。（或是一条被留下来在黑暗中流着口水追逐自己尾巴的狗）

我向后靠在桌子上，随便拂去了几颗子弹，听着它们叮当滚落的声音。“你为什么不打开它？看起来姬莉叶在这包裹上花了不少心思和精力。你不会想让她所有的爱都白白浪费掉吧？”我体贴地提示。

“别这样。”这句话是用颤抖的低语说出来的，他抬起头用剔透的蓝眼睛望着我，乞求我不要打扰他。“别这样……”

尼禄表现得就好像我只是知道她的名字就不知怎么玷污了她，把她玷污得比他的床单还脏，把她伤害得比他的书桌，比他自己还深。仿佛我突然被赋予了某种不可思议的力量来伤害她，把她从Fortuna夺走，在这恶心的房间里把她生吞活剥。

他不愿挪动分毫，不是因为我和他一起呆在那个房间里，而是他的神经绷得紧紧的，眼神望向遥远的地方；等着我做些伤害他的事来证明我的侵害是正当的。

我慢慢地走到他面前，轻松地绕开了酒瓶子，当他把目光从我身上移开，把包裹紧紧地抱在胸前时，我笑得更开心了。我注意到那件无袖衬衫沉重地挂在他的肩上，松松垮垮的，显得他那么瘦，那么营养不良。如果咬上他一口，甚至用不着咀嚼。

我伸出手，轻轻捏了捏他的肩膀，手指拂过苍白的皮肤，给了他一个过于温暖的微笑，却只让他打了个寒颤。我感到他的肌肉在我的触摸下像受了惊般地抽搐着，但他没有看我，生硬而僵直，等待着痛苦如不受欢迎的客人般进入他的身体。“我想该给你一些独处的时间。”我简单地说。

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

我轻轻地关上身后的门，故意缓慢地朝楼梯走去。我知道尼禄，尽管正在与酒精的迟钝浑噩和鹿一般的敏感中挣扎，他还是会听到的。他会把耳朵贴在木头上，仔细地听我的动静，他的感官会因我突然而又带着可怕平静的闯入而点燃。包裹仍然轻轻地贴在他的胸口上，压在他的心脏上，此时此刻，他的心脏似乎还在机械地跳动着。

我走下台阶时弹了弹舌头。姬莉叶，姬莉叶，姬莉叶。尼禄最宝贝的眼珠子。

即使是在但丁还生活在这的时候，我也认定未曾有人提起过她的名字，一次也没有。（如果有，我会做笔记的）她的存在似乎是一个严加保守的秘密，是他那颗破碎的心的钥匙，是他深爱但已不在他生命中的另一个无意识意象。

我想起了尼禄闭口不言，露出莹白的牙齿以示警告，以及迅速抽回的手；意识到了那是一个包围了那女孩的全副武装的堡垒。它保护她，使她安全。

我重重地叹了口气，在混血的办公桌前坐下，双手交叉放在膝盖上，脑袋向后仰，让头发垂在眼前。

那男孩现在在做什么？那个恶心、可怜的男孩现在在做什么？试图说服自己打开她的包裹，她的礼物是安全的吗？近乎凄惨地凝视着它，然后撕下纸，把盒子拿出来，小心翼翼地对待它；好像它是活的，只是睡着了，而他不想去打扰它？

这是一封信；我就知道这么多。是用同样的女性字体手写的。（不过为什么要用包裹寄呢？）很有可能以那句古老的问候语开头：_亲爱的尼禄，_

她会谈论尼禄离开以后那里的天气和人；邻居或朋友的生活。

也许她会告诉他晚饭做了什么，或者她是怎样度过没有他的日子的。告诉他在Fortuna错过的各种事情。

（Fortuna，命运，幸运。这名字不太熟悉，我从来没听说过这样的地方）

然后她就会问及他在Devil May Cry的时光，想听听他生活中的种种细节。想知道他是否照顾好自己，吃得好不好，睡得好不好。说尽管他从事的工作那么危险，她一直在祈祷他平安无事。（噢，太肉麻了）

她多么难过自己不能在他身边，他也不能和她在一起，她爱他。她希望不久能收到他的回信。

她会穿上带花边和蕾丝的盛装；让平凡无奇的事情听起来美丽、浪漫、有价值。她的话语为尼禄描绘了一幅家的画面，不是用油或丙烯那样的重颜料所描绘的，而是像水彩那样的轻而软的绘画。很容易软化他，错误会被淡化、抹去，就像它们从来没有出现过一样。

我觉得，如果我当时打开了那该死的东西，那么以上所有的想法都会被抛诸脑后，但是，唉，要是那样做了，尼禄会变得很烦人。然而他另一次歇斯底里的小发作却是无法避免的。

** _砰！_ ** ** **

或者，就像天气一样，不论我的感觉如何，歇斯底里都会发生。

** _砰！_ ** ** **

我飞快地抬头望着天花板；听到从他卧室传来的噪音，眯起了眼睛。这是木头被压碎的声音；用脚或拳头把它踩或砸成碎片。是桌子还是椅子遭到了虐待？

** _哗啦！_ ** ** **

一个酒瓶被扔到墙上摔碎了。然后是另一个，又一个，再一个。他的玻璃圣堂被拆除了，如帝国般崩塌，被一种比他的爱更强大、比他的悲伤更强大的东西所摧毁和取代。

仿佛姬莉叶的包裹激发了他内心深处的某种东西，从无梦的微睡中唤醒了一种无底的、丑陋的情绪。

我从座位上坐起来，拨开脸上的头发，这时尼禄的脚步声从天花板上传来，声音很大，听上去他似乎笨手笨脚地绊倒了，挣扎着寻找自己的落脚点，仿佛地板已有了知觉，并正从他脚下滑开。从地板的裂缝中可以看到蓝色的亮光。我眨了眨眼睛，只见一些尘和碎屑从天花板上落下，在他的重压下吱嘎作响，还有金属在木头上摩擦的声音。

“尼禄？”过了一会儿，我出声叫他，掸掉落在眼睛附近的一点灰尘，对刚才听到的一切并不担心。

唯一得到的回答是沉默；纯洁而赤裸，但不知何故伤痕累累，不知何故支离破碎。尽管他刚大发脾气，我能听到的唯一的声音是自己均匀的呼吸声，店内其他部分笼罩在一片死一般的寂静中。尼禄没有回答我。

我温和地皱着眉头，离开了办公桌，走上楼梯，声音平稳地对他喊话。“尼禄，你还好吗？”我知道他根本不可能好，但这是一个需要被说出的恰当的问题，尽管没有诚意。

试了试他的门把手，毫不惊讶地发现门锁上了。我用力敲门，并没有傻到期望得到回应，只是期望他能以一种惯常的行为，也就是不情愿的招呼动作，让门微弱地颤动。“尼禄？”我伸手又试了一次把手。“尼禄，我希望你开门。”

没有反应。

“小鬼？”这个昵称听起来生硬、不自然，从我的舌头上滚落下来，像是在祈祷，或是充满悔恨和请求原谅的话语。用自己的声音说出来很可笑，甚至有点滑稽。

我重重地叹了口气，耐心被放在一根越来越细的高空钢索上，马上要失去立足点，坠落到地上迎接死亡。当我吸气时，尼禄的味道和以前一样浓烈；他是海水飞溅的浪花，并且汗味和海水一样咸，还有如涓流般的新鲜血味。（但那温和的精神压迫消失了）

我用肩膀使劲撞开了门。随着一声猛烈的劈啪声，木头开始松动了，锁在我强行闯入时咔嚓断裂。我走进房间，玻璃碎片在靴子下如同破碎的贝壳一般吱吱作响。房间里空荡荡的，窗户被强行打开，窗帘像厚厚的纱布一样在冬日的微风中摇动；外面的天气看起来晴朗而平静。

他走了。

我看了看，发现椅子已经被压得粉碎，皱巴巴的外套也被扔在血淋淋的碎片中。他的剑不见了。一条横贯地板的线拖过它，蹒跚的红色脚印走向它被放置的地方，然后又离开了。

走到他的办公桌前，绕过那把破旧的椅子，我发现包裹被打开了。那张棕色的纸和米色的薄纸已经碾平了，好像他打算留着似的。淡粉色的玫瑰花瓣散落在子弹间，大概是他打开信时，花瓣像五彩纸屑一样从信封里掉了出来。（真是一团糟）我停了一下，注意到他的枪不见了，子弹也比以前少了。

这封信是用一种蜡封的方法来包装的，我已有多年没见过这种方法了。这……很奇怪。

我拿起信瞥了一眼，读了几个字，然后停下来，眨了眨眼睛，又重新读了一遍。

三个字。那三个简单的字，美好的，善意的。姬莉叶（天真、无知、麻木不仁地）只想和尼禄分享她的幸福，这就是为什么她把这个送给他。

** _欢迎您！_ ** ** **

我低头瞥了一眼那件皱巴巴的外套和那把被虐待过的椅子，深深地吸了一口气，闻到了木头和玻璃上咸味的血迹。这封信把尼禄一直在水面下沸腾着的、试图压制和忽视的思想和情感都带到了表面，带来了现实的后果。

这封信证明他被困住了。和一个恶魔被困在一起，而世界没有他却依旧疯狂旋转。

所爱的人结婚了，开始体验组建家庭的冒险。生活在不断继续向前，而他是停滞的，冻结的，僵化的，独自在黑暗中，但不知何故仍然活着。

我看着随信寄来的照片，眯起眼睛望着那对幸福微笑的夫妇。

那姑娘，有着秋叶色的头发，脸上带着梦想成真的微笑，穿着朴素，身上的衣料比修女还多。她身上唯一的一点颜色是脖子上戴着一条俗气的红色金项链。不过在我看来，她更适合扮演卖花姑娘的角色，而不是脸红的准新娘。然而这男人的引人注目之处仅仅在于他显得那么不起眼，穿着一件似乎是某种制服的衣服；女孩把头靠在他胸前，而他的笑容几乎是羞怯的。

我朝开着的窗户望去，只是干巴巴地咽了口唾沫，让纸张随风飘落在书桌上，听着它们轻轻落在子弹和花瓣间的沙沙声响。

看来姬莉叶对尼禄而言就像那个邪恶的母亲对那个混血儿一般重要……你这个愚蠢的小淘气鬼。

到底去哪里了？

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

我循着他留下的足迹，那一串串鲜红的脚印，像白手帕上的石榴籽，把白雪染成了红色。他的脚底光秃秃的，很可能被无数的木片和玻璃刺穿了。大大小小的碎片会深深扎进他的脚后跟和脚趾间敏感的皮肤里，或者可能是由于他把椅子踢得太狠而扎进指甲下面。

他的脚步蹒跚而不稳；走起路来似乎很痛苦。

我越走越近，他的气味变得越来越芳香，越来越真实，有酒精、海水泡沫和铜一般的血味；让人联想到被诅咒永远漂浮在威士忌酒瓶里的一艘海盗船。

我绕过一座又一座建筑物，他的声音清晰可闻。（他没走多远）我听见了尖叫声和呼喊声，他的声音因一种心碎的愤怒而变得破碎且软弱。

响起了三发枪声，那把剑在午后寒冷的空气中挥舞着。尽管这一切都被一阵发自内心的恶魔的笑声淹没了，但那笑声并不是他自己的。

我在一条小巷里找到了他，他脚下是一片红白相间的泥泞。我没有让人发现自身的存在，只是带着相当大的兴趣站在后面观察。

这就像看一场木偶戏，操偶师是一群神经兮兮、手指断了的疯子。Scarecrow双腿不稳，摇摇晃晃地走来走去，把尼禄围成一个掠食的圆圈。它们像一群校园恶霸一样咯咯地笑个不停，摇摇晃晃地向前进攻。

它们用带着剑刃的肢体旋转、切割、挥砍，尼禄成了那幼稚嘲讽的受害者。

我能听到男孩剧烈的心跳从激战中心传来。不似一只有着畸形翅膀的鸟儿，倒像是像连脖子都折断了似的。委顿在地上，发出垂死而无助的哀鸣，被羽毛和斑斑血迹所围绕；在狐狸逼近时无助地鸣泣。

尼禄闪避、射击、反击，但一切都不尽如人意。他的命中很不稳定，而且很马虎；常常会砍中稀薄的空气和积雪，仿佛它们就是他的目标。作为回应，Scarecrow会跳来跳去，如同残忍的小丑一般嘲笑。

这不是出自杂种那无畏的自大，也不是尼禄自信的杀戮欲；而是一种自杀行为，我是唯一一个见证者。

他举枪瞄准它们的头，小丑的面具在子弹下塌陷，但它们没有死。它们只是不停地笑着，仿佛世界上的一切都是只属于它们的、不可思议的玩笑。这些昆虫（那些饥饿的小东西）使它们疯狂地叽叽喳喳，这将是一场成功的饗宴。

就好像这些恶魔发现尼禄的愤怒是可笑的、误入歧途的，甚至是令人愉快的。

我看着它们中的一个成功命中了，武装剑刃的腿旋转着、旋转着、旋转着，抵上了尼禄的胸部；那下面除了一件薄薄的黑衬衫外什么也没穿。他只是在皮肤被划破时才咬紧牙关；如同人类一般承受攻击，而那一击的力量差点杀了因脚受伤而站立不稳的他。（他的身体已今非昔比，完全不同了）

当他倒在雪地上时，我向前迈了一步，鲜血将地面染成了酒红色。他手里紧紧握着枪，扣动了扳机。

** _咔哒！咔哒！咔哒！_ ** ** **

省省吧，男孩。

他瘫倒在雪地上，在裤兜里挣扎着寻找更多的弹药，此时我不由自主地冒险靠近了他；他挣扎着把子弹推进枪膛，子弹闪烁着光芒。但他的手颤抖得太厉害，那瘀伤的肩膀随着每一次不规则的呼吸而颤抖，他努力通过血淋林的嘴唇吸气。我看着子弹像水、种子或花瓣一样从他的指间滑落，落到他的脚下。

Scarecrow仍然快乐地大笑，割伤他的那只用它那染红了的金属腿来来回回地跳着，胜利地渴望着下一步会发生的事情。

我眯起眼睛，看着枪从尼禄手中滚落，落在雪地上，毫无用处，毫无生气，他的手掌和手指还在颤抖，然而手上已没有东西可供抓握了。他低头看着他的武器，仿佛第一次看到它，头低垂着，眼睛隐藏在那一团乱蓬蓬的、像鸟笼一样的刘海后面。当他终于抬起头来的时候，我看见眼泪顺着脸颊流了下来，他的胸膛里爆发出一阵轻柔的呜咽，嘴唇翘起，露出疯狂的红色微笑。

当他和它们一同嘲笑他的死亡时，我感到十分惊讶。

这笑声响亮而荒谬，被附近建筑物的墙壁反射，发出回声，回应着自己。这是被掏空了的悲伤和愤怒的声音，充满了虚假的欢呼和空虚的喜悦。它撕破了他的喉咙，这是一种奇怪的打嗝般的笑声，是那种一旦释放就会沸腾、疼痛的笑声；在舌尖留下寂寞的味道。

孤独而疯狂的罗马皇帝尼禄，当生命被烧成灰烬时，他笑了。我看着他用那剧烈发光的鬼手擦了擦鼻子，擦去鼻涕、唾液和血液。

笑声在一阵刺耳的咳嗽声中结束了，咳得又重又痛。尼禄把手放在受伤的胸膛上，捂着心口，闭上眼睛，仰天微笑。

我体内突然涌现出了保护的欲望，一种紧绷的感觉穿过我的肌肉，穿过我的脊椎，就像一阵沉重的凉意。

**不，不是保护欲；是_占有欲_。**

我被一种比好奇心更深的冲动所驱使。不自觉地置身于这场争斗的中心，当用手撕开一只Scarecrow时，虫蛀的粗麻布和昆虫壳的气味侵入了我的感官。

绿色的胆汁溅到我的手臂和胸部，我把它扔在地上，朝它的兄弟走去。我被自己的声音吓了一跳，就像尼禄一样。

我用在学会人类语言之前用过的语言——一个词——向他们吼叫。在场的恶魔都知道它的意思。

我的。

** _我 的_ ** ** **

也许他在看着我，嘴巴张得大大的，静静地喘着气，不知道自己该怎么办，双手抽搐着，空无一物。他那双红色的脚（与其说是血肉，不如说是如木头一般）在雪地里纹丝不动，僵直而又冰凉。冷得连哆嗦都不会打。

我摇着头，一把抓住那只害他受伤的血淋淋的腿，用力一拉，直到那根木头啪地一声断了，我才拿起武器。

我把它如木桩一般钉在Scarecrow的胸膛上，懒得看它的死相，而去寻找另一个猎物。我咆哮着将牙齿咬进了它那带刀刃的胳膊上的木头里，不顾刺入牙龈深处的木刺，而它如同一根脆弱的骨头一样轻易地折断了。

“你这个愚蠢的小男孩！”当又能说话时，我朝向身后的尼禄吼去，牙间还插着几根木刺；嘴里的味道糟糕透顶。同时像打碎玻璃一样打碎了另一只Scarecrow的手臂。

**“你这愚蠢的_孩子_！”**

**“想在一串纸娃娃手上结束生命吗？ _这就是你想要的_？！”**

动作如墨水和牛奶一般模糊不清。撕咬、咆哮、击碎、切割、刺伤。我所做的，我所感觉到的都有一种奇怪的朦胧感。一种无形的梦幻笼罩着世界的所有边缘。

那些红魂石，带着扭曲的表情和哀嚎散落在雪地上，犹如坠落的红色星星。它们颤抖着，闪耀着，渗着血，急切地等待被获取。我忽略了它们，扫视着雪地，寻找像绿宝石一样的绿色小东西。唉，没找到。

我看了看尼禄，他的眼睛睁得大大的，却没有在看任何东西，我朝他走去。他整个人看上去都疲惫不堪，就像灵魂的碎片随着时间的流逝而越来越破碎。

Scarecrow走了，宣泄感很快控制了我，像催眠曲一样抚慰着我，软化了我的声音。我无意识地将手放在他的肩膀上，轻轻地揉着，想让他的皮肤暖和起来。（他身上好冷）“尼禄，你还好吗？”

他打了我。一记响亮的耳光打在我的脸上，戒指划破了我的脸颊。这如同一位悲哀的新娘在多年不幸的婚姻生活后，送给那出轨丈夫的礼物。一点儿也不疼。

“去你的！”他把我推到雪地上，咆哮着，鲜血和唾沫喷到我脸上，跨坐在我身上。我允许了。那只鬼手紧紧攥住我的上衣，把我的脸拉向他。“去死吧！去死吧！去你妈的！”他喊道，声音粗哑；满面的鲜血上遍布着病态。

他用鬼手猛击我的下巴，把我的头磕回雪地上；与女恶魔相比，这只是猫爪般的一击。

“你想亲手杀了我？那就来啊！下手吧！该死的小猫咪！”他的指关节戳进我的脸颊，一次又一次，半边脸然后是另半边。每一拳都使那些木片深深地扎进我的牙龈和舌头，鲜血染红了我的嘴唇。

我对他的关心，无论是真诚的还是虚假的；似乎都使他蒙受了极大的屈辱。

这次的攻击很轻微。他太累，也太虚弱了。我们甚至能够在今天剩下的时间都保持那个姿势，而他仍然不可能造成任何真正的伤害。他的呼吸短促而尖锐，而且断断续续的，听起来就像是最后一次呼吸。

“你不是真的……”他哽咽着，声音含糊不清，口水一连串地顺着下巴往下淌，流到那件正在变红的衬衫上。“你……不是真的。”

是吗？

“这一切都是因为你收到的那封信吗，尼禄？很难想象有人竟然要自杀；因为那个小女孩。”我直率地说，舔了舔嘴唇，这时我觉得有一小股血顺着我的下巴淌下来，带着几块硬邦邦的木片。

但那男孩恍若未闻，在我上方轻轻摇晃着，像做梦一样，被困在某个地方，而我的声音无法抵达他身边。

“尼禄？”

他眉头紧锁，眼睛一眨一眨地，似乎再也无法保持清醒，他实在是太累了。我伸出手，稳稳地扶着他向前倒去的身体，连一声叹息也没有，他如同一具尸体一般瘫软无力，所有的力气都一下子消失了。

我把双手放在他的肩膀上，转过身来，轻柔地从身上挪开他的身体，让他躺回雪地上；他的表情使人想起死亡面具，安详而恒久不变。

我站起来，用手背擦了擦下巴，掸去裤子和外套上的粉雪。我低头看着尼禄，听着他沉重的呼吸声，呼吸仍然很急促，但至少现在慢下来了。

好吧，我们要上升了，小家伙。

当我伸手去抱他时，传来了奇怪的小声音，像是昆虫振翅声，黄蜂或苍蝇翅膀的嗡嗡声，是从他躺着的地方传来的。我停了一会儿，然后跪在雪地里，几乎犹豫的时候又听到了尼禄裤子口袋里的声音。

我叹了口气，从他的口袋里拿出了这个小装置，一个不停震动的银色翻盖手机。

我看着屏幕上浮现的名字，舌头滑过牙齿，下巴突然一阵剧痛。就像其他人做的那样，我打开了它，把它贴在耳朵上。带着假笑，我坦然地用自己的声音说道。

“你好，崔西。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很抱歉拖了这么久，很愧疚，会努力翻译完的。


	13. 温柔

“让尼禄接电话。”对于听到了我的声音，女恶魔似乎并未感到吃惊，虽然她确实有些生气，也有些疲惫。能想象到，我一接电话，她就将手指紧紧地按在鼻梁上，双目紧闭，仿佛是为了避免剧烈的头痛，并且低声咕哝着各种脏话。

“我很乐意，但恐怕做不到，”我边说边低头看向这个男孩，他似乎毫无生气，眼睛和嘴巴因我的声音而抽动；那鬼手在一瞬间耀眼地闪了几下，随后便完全熄灭了。“请体谅一下，尼禄现在有点不舒服，不能接电话。”

那手臂曾经是蓝色的，现在几乎变成了灰色。在一生中，我从未见过任何东西看上去如此死气沉沉。

另一端的女恶魔那难以置信的沉默几乎是显而易见的。悄无声息的愤怒从她那头默默地流到了我这头，使我的下巴发麻；即使那些碎木片已经从牙床里挤了出来，也依旧好像在嘴里燃烧着，我的嘴唇好像起了泡，湿漉漉的。她不用再说一句话，我就能猜出她在想什么。

** _你干了什么？_ ** ** **

然而，我发现她的沉默有些奇怪，我以为她会严厉地责骂我；用语言对我进行猛烈的人身攻击，这可能会使得我把电话从耳旁移开，从而保护听力。但我却一无所获。

我咽下那些血和木片，平衡了下手机在肩膀上的位置，抹去了尼禄体贴地吐在我脸上的呕吐物，并俯下身，轻轻地抓住男孩的人类手腕，把他拉向我，同时听着女恶魔小心冷静而克制的声音。我看着他的头向后仰着，宛如脖子被折断了一般，头发被冷汗和雪花打湿了。他喉咙上的瘀伤完全暴露出来，仍然黝黑并且没有痊愈，如同刚受的伤一般。

“那她的情况如何？你的人类？希望她还活得好好的。”我绕开了有关好邻居的客气话。抱着尼禄站了起来，我感觉他轻得好像一缕烟，头靠在我的胸膛上，嘴巴松弛地张开，淌着血丝般的唾液。

金发恶魔的回答是一阵空虚的沉默。虽然我的声音对她来说是陌生的，但也许语调对她来说很熟悉，这会让她想起那个杂种咧嘴大笑，露出牙齿，用老朋友那种单纯的轻触碰碰她的肩膀。

她像动物一样焦躁不安地踱来踱去，迈着匆忙的脚步走在大概是一条什么走廊的道上，我能听到她高跟鞋的咔哒声。背景中传来人们窸窸窣窣的闲言碎语，不知名的机器发出了微弱的电子啼鸣，电视机也发出了刺耳的声音。

**“…_还好_。”**

这是一个如此简单的词，她悄声说得如此之轻，一个像是“爱”或“感谢上帝”这样的词，人类如此频繁地使用，却从来没有真诚的意思。她的声调是一种愤愤不平的痛苦，一种女人的痛苦，一种暴怒和沸腾的痛苦，如同一个被枕头闷着的孩子一般的痛苦。她似乎困惑于她的伴侣和尼禄怎么会遇到这么可怕的事。

“只是还好？嗯，那很遗憾，不是吗？虽然我觉得你大概松了口气？我以为那名人类结结实实地挨了那一下。”说着，我微微一笑，一手抱着这男孩，走过去捡起他丢弃的枪，无视了散落在雪地里的子弹。

我清楚自己至少弄断了那名人类女性的一根骨头。那时她向我抛出如同痛苦织造的百叶窗般的弹幕（*注1），当穿过它时，我通过袭向她的拳头感受到了。她身体里的什么东西裂开了，将她变成了一捆树枝和气若游丝的肉块……

虽然坦白来讲，由于她对我造成的伤害，我不认为那一下打得特别重。

我耐心地等着女恶魔再说些什么，动作有些笨拙地用一只手将枪放进外套之下，就在那混血放枪的位置，然后扫视雪地，寻找男孩的剑。

固执的崔西小姐拒绝被我消遣。她的脚步声戛然而止，此刻，那些背景里的低声絮语消失了，被隔绝在一扇关上时嘎吱作响的门后。这告诉我她现在孤身一人，在某个安静的地方，也许和她的人类伴侣在一起。

“那好吧，请代我向她问好，祝她早日康复，然后骂她一顿。我相信她至少会喜欢其中一件事。”我以确信她能听到尖利齿音的方式说道。

不等她反驳，我让手机从肩膀上滑落，在掉到雪地上之前就啪地一声合上了。我踩碎了设备走向尼禄的剑，它被弃置在一个大垃圾箱边上。

然后便听到了呻吟和轻微的沙沙声，尼禄在睡梦中试图摆脱我，如同不守规矩的孩子一般，想要利用所有的重量倾身从我怀中挣脱，他的行为如此微不足道，甚至不能称之为形式上的抵抗。

“不行。”我责骂他，手指缠绕上他裸露的肩膀，将他拉过来靠在我身上，听着他啜泣和咳嗽，湿热的脸颊贴着我的衬衫。“孩子，你可没那么容易离开我。”

我救你不是出于正直。

* * *

Devil May Cry仍在熟睡。一切都是黑暗的，只有几扇结霜的窗户透进来一点冰冷的阳光，用微弱的白光照亮了办公室的内部。伴随着回声，门被我用靴子轻轻合上了，那声音中带着钉上一枚棺材钉的终结感。

我帮尼禄放水洗澡，确保水是热的，并用肥皂打出泡沫；留他躺在长沙发上，面色苍白，一言不发，他的武器被我放置在门边。直到我关上水把他拉进浴室，他才勉强恢复了体力。

“停下，孩子，别那样做。”他试图挣脱我时，我在他耳边深情低语；那件薄薄的黑衬衫的下摆被我撕成了碎片。呼吸着他皮肤上的人类污物的味道，将其放入嘴中品尝；感受它爬过舌头，与唾液融为一体。要是我费心为自己制造了一个胃，它可能会一直犯恶心。“尼禄，你没法反抗。”对着他那油腻湿润的耳朵，我勉强挤出一丝微笑，把他的衬衫拉过头顶，然后像扔湿抹布一样将它扔到地板上。“我不会再让这事重演。”

他没有听，似乎也没法听了。只是呜咽地抽着鼻子，但在我沿着缝撕开了他的牛仔裤布片，将它们从大腿上剥下来时什么也没做；还扯下了他的内裤碎片，小心避免它们碰到他受伤的脚。

我一刻也不愿再闻到他身上的恶臭，将他推进了浴缸；也许是触碰到了水的感觉，使他变得像羔羊般温顺，使我能够紧紧抓住他不放手。我尽可能小心地清洗他。他肩膀下的一切在水下看起来都是扭曲的、不真实的，让我觉得自己仿佛在打磨一位古代诗人的大理石半身像；我把手指放在他罂粟花奶色的皮肤上，尽管躺在滚烫的水里，可他身上还是很冷。

尼禄陷入了一种异乎寻常的沉默，即便是在我用厨房里的塑料杯打湿了他的头发，用抹布擦去了他嘴上的鼻涕的时候。他的呼吸闻起来很熟悉，就像死人身上剖下的胃；充溢气体和蠕动的蛆虫。

那孩子已经精疲力尽，失去了修复能力，甚至当我自他脸上的伤口刮取一点干血的时候，面对我那虚假的爱抚他连退缩都做不到；我对伤口压根不温柔。尼禄的外表不再是天使般的娃娃脸；只余病态肿胀，伴随人类般的冷颤。

我低头只见他赤裸的胸膛仍在挣扎着自我修复，那是一缕细碎的肉。他的伤口很宽，我能看到肌肉里的红肉慢慢地搏动着，勉强重新连在一起，似乎很不情愿，就好像连身体也意识到了自己的疲惫，准备放弃自己。在我看来，这和卧在刚挖好的洞里奄奄一息的虫子没什么两样，迟缓地在一起蠕动着，但又极度渴望潮湿和温暖所带来的暂时解脱。

我必须强忍着舔舐那道开放性创口的冲动，将舌头探进其间衡量其深度的冲动；去试探我能不能把事情弄得更糟的冲动。我的牙齿打颤，看着那些血淋林的黑暗裂缝自行围拢，留下如同维纳斯贝上的隆起般的粉红色可见伤疤。

将视线从那景象移开，我转而专注于给他洗头。手指缠结过那团带着污垢和头油的白色脏东西。这是一片亟需修剪，没有一把梳子能驯服的无人照管的雪野。我从杂种的书桌上拿了一把钝剪刀来制服它。

尽可能地将头发剪到离头皮很近的地方，头发掉进水里，以及尼禄迟钝地耷拉着的肩膀上，如同从一只折翼的鸽子身上掉落的羽毛一般，飘落在他新生的伤疤上。当我干完的时候，他看上去苍白且太瘦了，我的梳洗让他看起来不太健康，几乎像个婴儿。

我的表现显得置身事外而又虚伪，就好像我什么都没做，只是在洗一具尸体，擦洗被我杀害并且撕碎的人类身体碎片，这些不那么漂亮的身体部分的集合。先是一只自肩膀处脱臼的人类胳膊，当我清洗时手指还在抽动，被咬碎了的指甲很柔软，角质层被扯开了，上面沾着血。

然后是那只鬼手，我花了一点时间，水使那些红色和紫色的鳞片闪闪发光，如蛇类般可爱。

尽管我用手摸了摸他的指关节，他那有爪的手指仍然是灰蒙蒙的，没有生命；肢体对我的触摸完全没有反应。

我不慌不忙地清洗了他剩下的部分，他的肚子、腿、还有松弛苍白，连微动也没有的阴茎。他的脚是最后要清洗的，自残所造成的伤害之大几乎让我难以置信。肉眼可见脚趾甲开裂，木片斜插入下面。无数的玻璃碎片和木片卡在他的脚底，使它们膨胀得如猪肺一般。

我把每一片都挑出来刮干净，不论它有多小，多细，很多都如灰尘一般细小。

我觉得对他来说，时间的流逝就像一场之后才会记起的梦，错误的是，失血和他破碎的心灵扭曲了事情的真相。

拿着毛巾，我拔去排水的塞子，看着污浊的水渗进黑洞，汩汩作响，令人窒息。

“尼禄，你是不是以为但丁已经死了？”我平静地问道，他一动不动，一小缕头发黏在他的下嘴唇上，我将其扯下扔掉了。“你在为他哀悼吗？”

他没有回答，无精打采地一动不动，我用毛巾裹住那受伤的身体，用手揉擦来让身体干透。

“不仅是为了他，也是为了你生命中的其他人？崔西和那个在电话里变成了无特征的背景音的人类女人，她们中的一个在澎湃的愤怒中沸腾，而另一个却不在，受了伤，寂静无声。还有那个姜黄色头发的女孩，你的偶像，她只不过是一张照片和潦草地写在信上的邀请词，那封信闻起来就像一个遥远的家。一个家，但其实已经不再是家的地方，对吗？”

我也许是在自言自语，但不论出于什么原因，我觉得有必要把这些话大声说出来，即使他没法理会我。

我抱着他上了二楼，他的眼睫毛颤动，好像在做一个愉快的梦。他的呼吸慢了下来，变得柔和了。也许，他梦见我是但丁；像这样抱着他。

不是一个披着他的皮的怪物。

走进那杂种的房间，我掀开被子，继续说着话。

“这就是你想死的理由。那么多的理由，使你愿意把自己交给最低贱的恶魔。即使它们非常乐见你的死，我也不会迁就你。”

说完我就为他盖上被子，坐在那杂种的床边，双手放在膝盖上，像一只缩拢尾巴让其在脚边摆动的猫一般坐在男孩身边，身体休息，但头脑还在工作。耐心地等他醒来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1： curtain of blind pain that she had thrown over me的意译（为什么要意译因为我翻不出来只能用痛苦另外造句（（（）  
原作已经完结了，太好了请大家务必进入开头连结感受原文的美妙！


	14. 她

夜晚一如既往地降临在我们身上，无声无息地宽恕了我们白天犯下的微小罪孽。床头柜上的灯将微弱的光投射在墙上。

即便在睡梦中，尼禄也会蜷缩着躲开我，犹如流产的胎儿般赤裸并且脆弱。他那光裸的身体在猩红色的棉被下几乎无迹可寻，形销骨立并且精疲力竭。床单如血淋淋的纱布般缠绕着他。就好像他枯萎了，化为一片片薄青色的花瓣，被冬日的寒风一刮便会飘散。

听着他在充斥巨大痛苦的噩梦中喃喃自语，躁动不安的同时，我将婚礼请柬搁在腿上，仔细端详那个红头发的姑娘，直到她看上去不再是活生生的，并且永远被封闭在婚礼的幸福之中。她的皮肤看上去如此细腻无暇，如同热蜡般易变形与扭曲。

据我所知，很久以前他就视她如同全世界，现在也是。男孩对她的爱就像对一位偶像或宗教；这犹如虔诚的信徒对自己的生命发誓一般，是一种不可触摸并且不可想象之物。

我对相片里的男人无话可说，但能够分辨姬莉叶是那种只因坏了一条蛇的心情就宁愿舍身饲之的类型。温暖好心的绒毛兔女孩（*注1）——她们俯拾皆是，世界的每个角落都有她们的身影。

我盯着她的笑颜，将照片翻来覆去，压制玫瑰花瓣的香味在空气中飘荡；还有百里香和洋葱的清香，似乎她刚做完晚饭就把请柬塞进了信封。

在我看来，她身上有一种母性，仿佛她爱孩子，并且一想到有一天会有自己的孩子，就激动不已。我试着想象她怀孕了，肚子里有个婴儿，但唯一闪现在我心中的只是一个衣服下面塞着圆垫子的小女孩。

尼禄在我背后辗转反侧，他有气无力，浑身发汗，而那些汗则犹如液体的毒药；可怜的呻吟声让我有点兴奋，因为我已很久没有听到他发出那样的声音了。

“你剪了我的头发。”他毫无生气地嘟囔着，声音是那么微弱，使我不得不屏住呼吸来倾听。我转过头去看他，故意让他看清我手上拿的东西。

他的话里没有什么实质内容，只是随便说说而已；就像他走进一个房间，刚想离开才意识到窗帘已经换了个不同的色调。

“是的，我为你简单修剪了一下。”

“为什么？”他根本不关心答案，只是想填补内心深处无尽的沉默。

“尼禄，你的头发很乱。它该剪了。”

男孩的目光涣散，几乎要因头晕而摔倒，他慢慢地将目光从我的脸上滑到我手中的请柬上。

“那……不是你的东西，”他只说了这一句，声音在浑浊的冷空气中颤抖着，磕磕巴巴地微弱下去，尽管我彻底清洗过，他仍然闻上去像个醉汉。

仿佛才想起手上拿着这玩意，我低头看了看它。“是的，我知道，”我把信折好，慢慢地将它放回信封里，然后俯身将其放在尼禄一动不动的膝盖旁边，观察着他是如何移动着想要逃开。“相信我，这给你了。”我拍了拍信。

我无动于衷地看着他挣扎着从床上坐起，他变得那么瘦弱，几乎无法支撑起身体。毯子从他裸露的肩膀上滑落下来，在腰部堆叠，他拿起请柬，裸体似乎丝毫没有让他感到不安；好像只要我不用手触摸就够了。

“尼禄，她是谁？”我温柔地问。

一种发自肺腑的疼痛似乎贯通了他的全身，迫使他闭上双眼，藏在蓝眼睛背后的景象从他的嘴里流淌出来，就像梦话或老人酸败的牙齿。这些话是模糊而酸涩的，使我回想起了那个混血的酒，酒精使得尼禄放松了舌头，获得了无拘无束的自由。

那微弱的声音对我而言很熟悉。颤抖着，哽咽着，语无伦次地说出的破碎的话语。他的喉咙已经被绝望磨破，咸涩的泪水如同氤氲着水气的星星一般从苍白的脸颊上滚落下来。

他早就想说这番话了，也许是想在适当的时候说给那个杂种听，对他敞开心扉，让那些满是恶意的回忆倾泻，将他自沉重的伤痛中解放出来。对他而言很不幸，现在我成了唯一的听众。

他把她交给了我，完全是出于自身错乱的意志。

姬莉叶……

“她……她把我当普通人看待。”

我一眼就看出，他很怀念她的存在，怀念她那致命的温柔。他告诉我，在她的陪伴下，人们会面含微笑，明朗快活，无论她走到哪里，都会使人如沐春风般温暖，听起来好像这女孩只要站在鲜花边上，就能让它们盛开似的。

在我试图理解他所说的话时，产生了片刻的沉默，因为要弄清楚它的重要性，我在脑海中重复着他说的每一个字：基本的礼貌、人性化的互动，以及旧时代的女性气质，随着时间的推移，那种女性已经变得相当罕见了。“这就没了？”我最后吐出一句，把手放在下巴上，眯起眼睛，借此强调我的困惑。

_“你根本不懂，对吧？”_他的语气如此冷酷，着实让我吃了一惊，他的脸因不协调的厌恶而绷得紧紧的。“你只是个恶魔，”那尖锐的语调立刻被这份声明中的虚伪冲淡了。尽管如此，他还是竭力摆出一副不以为然的表情，但很快就把目光从我脸上移开，这使得我脸上的笑意不由自主地扩大了。

尼禄平静地承认了，他是一个问题儿童，一个坏种，是每一个Fortuna私生子的非正式代表，而他们唯一的罪孽只是降生于世。有关于其出生疑云的流言蜚语从不间断，复杂到上至血缘关系上的母亲一时疏忽，下至乱伦的可能性。即使对他自己来说，他的家系也是一个永远的未解之谜。

“但这一切对她来说都无关紧要，”他喃喃地说，手习惯性地向上移动，想捋一捋挡在眼前的头发，却什么也没摸到，于是只能无力地垂到身侧。

他说，在成长的过程中，她教会了他一些事情，这些事情众人皆知，但尼禄必须通过反复试错来学习。即便如此，这女孩还是很乐意温和地教导他，她是人类理性的代言人。

他需要学会的事情很简单；天冷就穿外套，尽管他的身体感受不到刺骨的寒意。当他摔倒时，要说“哎哟”，即使他感到的痛苦有多么轻微，甚至不值一提。他不知道她是怎么做到的，因为他发现自己的无礼常常使人，甚至是自己也感到筋疲力尽。

自他出生以来，除了她，每个人都放弃了他。

“啊，所以你就像只小鸡崽对母亲那样，对她产生了印随行为。她是第一个对你真心实意的人，也许是第一个想引导你从一种习惯性的不礼貌中抽身并成功的人。这就是你和她之间的纽带。”

“是的，”即便赞同我的话，他也拒绝看向我。“是的……”

他立即岔开那姑娘的话题，转而谈了些完全不同的事情。我所能收集到的全部信息，就是恶魔袭击了他的家，那只恶魔相当大，大到占据了整个地方。这一事件被称为“救世主事件”，但他拒绝详述更深层次复杂的事情，而是专注于尘埃落定、鲜血干涸之后发生的事。

那些尸体——他谈道，Fortuna的街道上堆满了不计其数的尸体。它们看上去就像是一堆衣服，上面满是结痂干枯的血迹；由于尸体的面部、牙齿、牙龈上都有烧出的洞，还有脑浆暴露在外，导致它们全然无法辨认。

头颅被碾碎，从上面拖过的尸体留下了厚厚的血迹。他说，他能分辨出其中有多少人死去时跪在地上祈祷，或者是无防备地，或者是在不知道什么原因的情况下乞求活命。

他喃喃地说辨认尸体是很困难的。仅凭靠一点衣服、伤疤或胎记，或偶尔发现的项链或结婚戒指之类的首饰碎片，是多么束手无策。虽然大多数情况下，留下的只是人体的一部分，一只断臂，一根手指，一只孤独的黑眼睛拖曳着黏软的老鼠尾巴。

他和所剩无几的士兵们一起参与了尸体的清理工作，许多市民也伸出援手，即使只是为了随之而来的可怕解脱。人们点起了火，挖了很多墓穴来保护剩下的幸存者。

他告诉了我关于那姑娘的事，姬莉叶，以及在最糟糕的事情过去之后的情形；她喘着气，把脸贴在他的肩膀上，他们穿过街道，走向他们被残暴对待过的家。(他们所能去的地方，无一不被尸体污染)当靴子触碰到不是石头的柔软物体和不是水形成的积水时，她是那么用力地抓住他的胳膊。

“我一直……一直等到我们单独在一起的时候……”尼禄用那苍白的人手擦了擦脸，擦了擦潮湿的眼睛和鼻子。

他告诉了她事件发生时的一切，而她似乎一点也想不起来。就好像她在Fortuna的袭击事件时睡着了，或者昏迷不醒，因为只有那件事留在了她的记忆里……

“她向我问起哥哥，克雷多的事情。”

噢，她不顾一切地想知道对方是否还好，这么问起时眼睛该睁得多大啊。他没有受伤吧？她什么时候能见到他？

尼禄停了下来，用手捂住嘴巴，似乎无法继续说下去了，他的喉咙哽咽着吞下悲伤，皮肤因为强忍着颤抖的哭声和憋回去的眼泪而发红。我注意到那只鬼手现在更加黯淡了，尽管里面蕴含着如此可怕的感情。它却未曾发出一点光。我一度怀疑它是否正在死去，从里到外腐烂。

“这位克雷多怎么了？”我这么问他是为了让事情进展下去，以及对长时间的停顿有点恼火。

“他死了，”尼禄从手掌中发出喃喃的声音，眼睛却没有看向我；他说得那么轻柔，以至于未曾扯动脸上的伤口。

用不着多思考一秒，我便认为他在事件中被谋杀，想要保护尼禄但失败了。被一把剑割伤流血而死，而这把剑现在属于那个躺在我面前的男孩。

悔恨如同这气味一般，真实地从他身上滚落。“要是我当时再强一点，就可以——”如果。就是那句话。

如果。这是一种统治人类的诅咒。我肯定这也困扰着那个女孩。如果，只要尼禄当时再强一点，那么克雷多就不会死。如果这个女孩做了一些不同的事情，那么她的哥哥就不会遇到这既定的结局。如果她穿另一种颜色的衣服，或者让他早餐吃水煮荷包蛋而不是煮鸡蛋就好了。如果,如果。

“这不是没对你产生了什么困扰嘛？还是这导致你背着把杀人凶器到处走？”

“不是那把剑，这把不一样。除非万不得已，否则我不会用它……”这就是他所说的全部了，那手顺着现已失去血色的脸滑落，他伤痕累累的胸膛随着一声又一声的长叹而起伏，看上去就像要裂开似的。

克雷多的死似乎是某种催化剂。这并没有像任何悲剧那样让他和姬莉叶走到一起，而是在他们之间形成了永久的隔阂。(这是生长在无法逾越的高墙上的一枚楔子，上面长满了荆棘)。

他们没有时间沉浸在新生感情的愉悦中，也没有足够的精力去追求这样的远行。她又累又痛，身心所经受的痛苦远远超过了一个人应有的承受能力。

不过，姬莉叶小姐在家里的角色似乎还是死板的。即使在他们痛失亲人之后，她仍然在早上做两份便当，总是在晚饭时间安排三个位置，她做了太多的食物，最后都被分发给了更需要的人。

女孩的悲伤不是客人。它不是宠物。她不愿饲育它，也不愿使它舒适。她不愿款待它；悲伤是不受欢迎的。

她在孤儿院工作，而献身于善行的方式，就像那些软弱的人沉溺于酗酒一样。她给孩子们吃穿，在这个过程中，常常忘记自己的需要，把他人的需要放在自己的需要之上，就像任何一个好的看护者会做的那样。但也许这正是她想要的。

尼禄说，她和他一样，变得厌恶闲散和空闲。因为任何片刻的寂静都会为他们的悲哀带来力量，使它卷土重来，以这样一种新鲜而痛苦的方式伤害他们，仿佛悲剧根本没有逝去似的。喉咙会肿痛，眼睛会流泪，皮肤会因为痛苦而再次变红。

为了保持沉静，这个女孩会做任何事情，从编辫子到沿着链子拉她的吊坠。尼禄会投身到恶魔狩猎中，在外面呆到深夜，以满足在血液中流淌着的失去亲人的疯狂。

他告诉了我一个她身上发生的事，使我想象起了那个女孩修补她哥哥裤子缝上的破洞的情景。但她为什么要这么做呢？克雷多已经消失了，没有留下任何尸体；对于失去形体的人来说，它们毫无用处。尼禄说他试着让她停下来，请求她休息一下，等到明天早上再完成。但是这个无辜的小女孩很固执，不论出于什么原因，她都要把那不适合穿的破洞补好。

他不明白。尼禄说他感到无助，不知道该做什么(这对我来说并不奇怪，他似乎从不知道该做什么)，他觉得自己别无选择，只能随便她去，任由她完美地缝合了接缝，然后愤怒地再次撕毁它们。

早上，他发现她半梦半醒间在座位上摇晃着，静静地将裤子搂在肩上，轻轻拍打，仿佛是在哄打嗝的婴儿，而那婴儿正在无声哭泣。

“我甚至为此祈祷，寻求帮助。我不知道该怎么办……”尼禄叹了口气。

“你是在一个宗教家庭长大的？”我还不知道这个。“你崇拜什么样的神？犹太教或基督教的变种？”

他咽了口唾沫，没有回答我的话，眼睛紧盯着墙上但丁形状的影子。“斯巴达。”他终于喃喃自语道。

我发出一声轻笑，这笑声从我喉咙中的蛇洞里传出，听起来有点喉音，还有点疯狂。

崇拜_他_？向他祈祷，就像人类向其他神祈祷一样？

像神一般对待那个混蛋？

“伟大的斯巴达有没有回应你的小小请求，尼禄？”我向后靠在床垫上，用手指抚摩着他受伤的脚，这一次他发出了嘶嘶声并缩回了身。“有多少无辜的祈祷从孤儿的口中滚落，掉入地狱的深渊？”

那个恶魔无法保护他的妻子。他的亲儿子也无法保护你。

“我无法接受。我们需要彼此，但我们不想要彼此，在那所房子里所看到的一切都让我想起了他，我让他失望了。我_一败涂地_。我知道她也有同样的感觉，我知道。”

当然，死者所留下的小提示毫无意义。善良的克雷多不会消失，他肯定不会！怎么，他的东西还和他离开时一样！这是他的外套和靴子，这是他想要拿来当晚餐的那块肉。别碰它，别碰它，他一到家就会饿的。

他们只是普通人罢了。

她内心深处的同情已经变成了一种低微的、禁锢人的挫败感，把她和尼禄从一个亲密的家庭变成了只是分享着记忆的担惊受怕的陌生人。

他们在一起的时候，她不再对他有任何好意；只剩一种空洞的表情，很难被认为是对一个认识的人的表情。

这就是最后一根稻草。

尼禄一言不发地离开了她。尽管他们之间的距离越来越远，但如果过了一个星期她才注意到，他也不会感到奇怪。他什么也没做，只是把自己愚蠢的理由胡乱写在一张纸上，放在她的枕头上以便她看到。

他自我放逐的日子是美好的，但他却时时刻刻憎恨它。他的包里装着最基本的生活必需品，口袋里装满了他的本国货币，但当他走下渡轮的那一刻，这些货币就一文不值了。

“我给她打了一次电话，聊了很久才告诉她我的地址，但仅此而已。这是第一次收到她的来信，”他将请柬扔到床头柜上，无可奈何地垂下脸。

这并没有让我感到惊讶。时间和距离可以使最强烈的感情消退。即使是最亲爱的人，离别也会使他迷失方向，转而去寻找更好的东西。但也许并不是婚礼本身激发了他的爆发，而是它提醒了他的缺点，他的疏漏不仅是对克雷多，对但丁也是如此。

知道了这件事后，我变得比以前更明智了，而他就像接受了死亡般接受了它。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：A rabbit-hearted girl child


	15. Chapter 15

那起事件，那些人们。姬莉叶小姐和她的哥哥。就如同尼禄手上握着一把刀，在我面前展开身体，精确地指示我该从哪里开始切割。

“你——”他大声地咽了口唾沫，挣扎着要清出喉咙里的黏液，然后又试了一次，他瞥了一眼请柬，担心这会使他那本来就颇为阴暗的面容变得苍白。然后再一次满面愁容地陷入了绝望。“你该不会……”

“我才不会复制她，才不要。”我喃喃地说，听上去好像这个女孩不值得我去模仿。其实她真的不值得。

然而，这男孩似乎不相信，有点确定我在对他撒谎。可他什么也没说，伸手要拿我递给他的衣服，这些衣服是从他卧室的碎酒瓶废墟中抢救出来的。

触摸、我必须触摸到她。没有任何下流或粗俗的东西，或任何足以引起她注意的东西。只是在她的手指或手腕上轻抚，或者轻推了一下，我就会从她身边走过，让这事看上去和感觉上完全是意外。很抱歉，很抱歉，这种事不会再发生了。祝您有个美好的一天，小姐。

我还记得我是怎么触摸到那个杂种的，就一次。（这就是我所需要并且所能做到的事情。）就在他昏倒在门廊之后，而那门廊距离尼禄的房间只有两步之遥。

我从他的脸上拂去了那些头发，让它们远离眼睛；把那头发向后梳了梳，就像他之前做的那样。我记得我是怎样研究他的，怎样使他的下巴和下颚显得更有棱角，更锐利，更缺乏吸引力。我当时就断定，他呻吟着道出的这个兄弟，无论是谁，都有一副不可接近的面孔和气场。一个希望自己生来就有刺的人；他的人生座右铭就是，“离我远点。”

尼禄背对着我穿衣服，他低着头，慢慢地将内衣放到腿上，由于羞怯作祟，被子被他以恳求的方式拉了下去，但很容易就能想象出藏在下面的瘀伤。我有点想捣蛋，就在床垫上来回移动，刚好能让弹簧呻吟，并在有节奏的小间隙里发出哭嚎声。看到尼禄这么快就停止了活动，浑身僵硬，大汗淋漓，那只鬼手在他无意识下撕破了布料的边缘，我不禁窃笑起来。

而他也同样迅速地从不知所措中恢复过来，继续穿衣服，把酒红色的衬衫往下拉，盖住了瘦削苍白的身体。“我死了吗？”男孩一边低头看自己的胸部，一边轻声问道，他敞开衬衫领子，露出那道伤疤，而那不仅仅是道致命伤的痕迹。“是死于这道伤口吗？我还在那儿吗？”他抬头望向空荡荡的窗户，外头是永恒的黑夜。

我发现尼禄的眼睛变得空洞而黯淡，他对一切都视而不见，除了软弱无力的身体躺在冰冷的地上，身上凝结着厚厚的黑血，散发出下痢的恶臭，而那却使他想起家乡；残留在他脑海中那无数不愉快的回忆。

“我不想带来坏消息，但你还活着，尼禄。”在这种时候倒是听起来像在说谎。我站起来，坐在他旁边，轻轻地将手放在他的肩膀上，看看他会有什么反应，期待着他呼吸和肌肉的迅速变化；然而却惊讶地发现，他似乎根本没有意识到我的触摸。

“我还能见到他吗？你能让我看看他吗？我不在乎他是生是死。我不在乎是不是必须到外头去，我们得花一整夜的时间掘地三尺才能找到他。我只是想见他……”我所触摸到的不再是一个男孩，而是一种名为麻木的感情。

“尼禄——”我叹了口气，但很快停了下来。等待那杂种回到Devil May Cry，就犹如在等待葡萄藤上结出无花果一般无望。我用手轻轻抚过那象牙色的脊椎，动作有条不紊，但不知怎的却有些欠考虑，保持着开玩笑与隐忍的均衡。

那男孩扭动着身子避开我时，我什么也没做，那不稳的动作带着一种半吊子的愤怒，而目标却只是朝向他自己。我看着他，小心翼翼地不在表情上显露，男孩以愤怒的动作穿上了无机物的衣服。

说真的，我当时就想杀了他。

撕开他的脸，让其绽放喷洒，露出肌腱和骨骼。从他脸颊上的伤口开始，那个瘦削柔软的地方，从他的下巴开始向后剥离，也许用我的牙齿，也许只用我的手，伸入皮肤之下。

我摇了摇头，轻轻笑了笑，因为我知道他正用担忧的黯淡眼睛凝视着我。 

他的脆弱已变成一个笑话。

但之后我止住了笑，沉默不语。生气？该用这个词来形容吗？

……

有一些事情已经发生了。

* * *

我咬紧牙关，让它们彼此研磨，发出咔哒咔哒的响声，然后用舌头将它们舔湿。

随手关上门之后，我握紧拳头，听着手指抵在手掌上噼啪作响，然而听着那无关紧要的Y字形骨骼折断又恢复如初的声音时，却什么感觉也没有。我将头歪向一边，试着发出一声低沉的吼声，和那只受伤的杂种听上去没什么两样。

有些事情改变了，而我却不知道究竟是什么变了。

噢不。

不、不、不。

是但丁……？

他在哪儿？

如此痛苦而唐突，如此直接而不可预见；就像器官破裂或者被一发暗枪射入我的头骨。

一些内层的东西，深层的东西，深藏在暗处的。

但丁在哪儿？

我从办公室的这一头游荡至另一头，受一种狂热的力量影响而颤抖着，它扼住我的喉咙，使劲地挤压着我的灵魂。

不对劲，有什么不对了。

那个杂种，他应该在我留下他的地方。

“尼禄？”这名字，这个词，就犹如用砒霜和病态的爱所调制的食物一般，我把感情和它联系在一起。

没什么，这根本不算什么，不是吗？（我希望，我祈祷）

这儿突然变得很冷了。我颤抖着，把黑外套披在肩上，但我还是在颤抖。

屋顶塌了吗？下雪了吗？是雪花融化在我的脸上了吗，不然没法解释我的眼睛现在这么湿润。

不对了，有什么大错业已铸成。我能感觉到它在碰撞，刺入，啃噬着我的后脑勺，在内脏上结霜，将我的血液冻结在可怕的寂静中。是什么？究竟哪里不对？

我抚摩着自己的脸，湿润的眼睛，我的额头，我的嘴。我的手在颤抖，为什么要抖？我的胃袋空空，太过空虚而又无人可怜。它是一个回音室，一个潮湿黑暗的洞穴。

有人吗？有人吗？

有人在吗？

我将手插进发间，扯着头发，发丝由黑转白，然后又变了回来。

盐和胡椒，臭鼬条纹，斑马条纹，棋盘的颜色。

我的嘴，很疼。我的牙齿太多了。我需要他们都离开，全都滚蛋。指甲、眼睛、耳朵——也都损坏了。没有一样是好的。全都一无是处。五颗牙齿攥在我的手掌里，它的形状像爪子，然后像石头，然后犹如枯叶一般落在地板上。

地板移动了，而我如同被困在一艘无人驾驶的船上，眼看就要从船上掉下去，落入未知的水域。

我踉踉跄跄地靠在书桌上，抓住它的边缘，眼睛紧盯着那个邪恶的母亲曾经待过的地方。

我很高兴她已经走了。我很高兴她已经死了。

我很高兴。我很高兴。我很高兴。

如果她现在能看见我，一定会乐不可支，闭着眼睛，高兴得皱起鼻子。

我浑身是汗，神经紧张到发抖，牙齿掉光了，而思绪纷乱。疯狂的想法。疯得像个帽匠。【*注1】

我很高兴将她留在了一堆碎玻璃之下。我很高兴。我很高兴。

“嘿，”是那个男孩，但丁爱的那个男孩。你好，孩子，亲爱的孩子，靠近点，我来满足你一个愿望。

我解开了他的皮带扣，那是仅剩下的唯一能保护他的东西。尼禄完全被打败了，他已无计可施。

我向他俯下身去，脸紧贴着他的脖子，深深地吸气；那是海盐和人类无尽的悲伤。

我凑近他，尝了尝他胸口上的伤疤，用牙齿使劲牵扯了一下，感受到他的皮肤在嘴唇下面抽搐，尽管他似乎决意不出声。

这只是一堆肉，留待享用，咀嚼和吞咽。留待饮用，囫囵吞下，来滋养自己的东西。

汗水使我的头发粘在脸上，看上去就像海洋里的的浪花。我把手伸到他的裤子下面，摁进那个皱巴巴的伤口，让他呜咽，让他扭动，呻吟，就像我以前做过很多次的那样。

我睁开眼睛，却发现自己并没有触碰到他，他仍然穿着衣服，我的舌头上除了自己的血味之外，什么也没有。

我看向他的脸，他的眼睛，径直凝望着，试图弄明白究竟在他背后隐藏着什么。我看不出他有什么感觉，他在想什么，现在要做什么，就像在拼一块缺失了许多碎片的拼图一般。

我也不知道我要做什么。 

我的行为甚至令自己吃惊。

我将嘴贴上他的唇；真诚而温柔地。他牙齿上的唾液使我想起了一种薄膜，它覆盖在动物暴露在外的肠子上，使它们闪闪发光，湿润而明亮。我突然感到一阵世上最奇怪的口渴，便往他那口粉红色的井里探得更深一些，细细品味着那深情的味道，嘴唇和舌头的每一个缓慢的动作都在细细品味着它。从他的喉咙里冒出了一声呻吟，带着甜蜜的女性化的、简短的、不必要的需求；我忍不住将它整个吞了下去。

我轻叹一声，挣脱了他，却仍然在呼吸间品尝着他的味道。

太梦幻了，这简直如同在梦中一般。

门嘎吱一声开了。

我没有改变自己的外貌，这感觉太过令人迷恋，以至于没法做出任何有意义的动作。

“已经过了营业时间。我们关门了。”我用杂种懒洋洋的声音说道，既懒散又无可挑剔。

没有回答。闯入者既没有向我道歉，也没有向我解释。

然后我看到一些奇怪的东西。尼禄的手臂。我低头看了看他一直压在胸口、压在心脏上的那个附属品。

当瞥见它时，我的眉毛因难以置信而微微皱起。

它又发光了，发出一种我以前从未见过的柔和的淡黄色光芒。

当我抬头看向尼禄的脸时，他的味道在嘴里变成了胆汁，愤怒和困惑的污泥在我的心里翻滚。

在手臂上的光暗淡下来，然后又爆发出一阵更强烈的光芒时，男孩的表情几乎是充满希望的，这就像标志着深冬霜冻即将结束的第一缕阳光般灿烂。

我回过头来，对那个这么快就轻易地把他的注意力从我身上抢走的人感到恼火。

那个杂种，全须全尾地，像个局外人似的站在自家门口，全身都是厚厚的黑泥。

“孩子……”

这不可能。

一只手（我的手）被举起，然后立刻落下。

顷刻之间。

从尼禄的胸中迸射出一条血河，伤口又裂开了。

金色的光转变成了宝蓝色，然后又变微弱，消逝了。

但丁与我面面相觑。

我的赤色寒冬终于来临了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：原文Mad as a hatter，意为《爱丽丝梦游仙境》中的疯帽子。


	16. 落日

我与但丁的战斗究竟持续了多久？

一分钟？

一小时？

一天？

我无法呼吸，并且我知道，你也一样。

然而实际上你仍然在努力着，我们都在努力着。

我们竭尽所能，以一种只有被蔑视的兄弟之间才会看到的、与生俱来的权利被偷走的诚挚来了结彼此。

几乎就如同寓言一般，虽然道德在这里没有立足之地。

我能感觉到一些东西，有着关键的区别。

我从你身上咬下了太多块肉，但却永远都不可能嚼得动。

我从自身感受到你身上的力量脉搏，它是如此的伟大和深邃，就好象本身就拥有完整的生命。

(从手腕到肩膀，我的皮肤都裂开了，一大块黑色的肌肉被剜了出来)

穿过我的外套，摇摇晃晃地挂在外头，氵

立

冏

氵 艹

夂 

口

思想、感情和记忆，这些都不属于我；但就像那个男孩一样，我无论如何也要带走它们。

我们的大脑开裂，内容物软化；自相残杀。

尽管如此，一看到你，我的一部分灵就在体内颤抖，出于一种怀旧的恐惧而武装上它的尖牙。

虽然也没什么好怕的了。

你甚至没有想过要把剑收回来，你的枪也和以前一样安静。 

浑身遍布漆黑的剧毒，我们围着彼此旋转。

你愤怒地咬紧牙关，嘴唇边上挂着唾沫，就像某种濒临死亡的动物，你那长直的头发垂进了眼睛里。

你的眼睛，赤色的眼睛。

这是我们之间唯一的共同点。

你在想什么？什么样的想法会爬过你脑中的空洞？你在想尼禄吗？自打这一切开始以来，你几乎没有朝他的方向瞥过一眼。

你能够知道他身上发生了什么事，他所经历的一切，不是吗？

你的气味遍布他的全身，他的嘴唇和舌头，在他的衣服下面……

可是这不对。

这错得离谱。

你注意到他的皮肤变得有多苍白吗？有没有注意到他那瘦弱的身躯因擦伤和割伤而憔悴？

有没有注意到那不再发光的鬼手抓握着仍在流出清液的红肿创口？

他身上的伤不再痊愈了。

你到底要做什么？

在一切结束之后照顾他的伤势，并且舔舐他的伤口？ 

这是什么？发生了什么？

这 是 什 么 ？发 生 了 什 么 ？

你的呼吸越来越不稳定了，是无法忍耐了吗？

是吗，不是吗？

我知道你对我怀着满腔怒火。

产生一切的起因。

所有。

全部。

你知道我罪孽深重，这就是花这么长的时间来杀死我的原因吗，但丁？

每一次失败的攻击之后，你都给我时间一点一点改变。

你注意到了吗？

头发和皮肤逐渐变白，衣服的色调和风格从黑色变成了灰白色。

我对你微笑，用你熟悉的嘴，但做出你记忆中不存在的表情。它扰乱你，动摇你的心神，我觉得这很好玩和残忍，甚至分开嘴唇，让你看看我的牙齿。

“你好，亲爱的兄弟，”

以完美的方式，我拂去了挡在眼前的银发。

露出一双结霜的蓝眼睛，冬日的蓝；像天空、大海和其他一切那样的颜色，这些东西使人类渺小的心灵着迷和恐惧了上亿年。

它们也同样使你着迷并恐惧。

可尼禄不包括在内。

我向下望去，将他加入了这场景之中。

（我很惊讶这孩子竟还有力气移动）

那曾经被藏起来的轮叶（*）；他曾用来刺穿我的一柄银色的长剑。

犹如穿过针眼的线一般。 

这是一把做工精细的剑，沾满了我的血。

然而没有伤到我。

（痛苦什么都不是）

（无痛意味着力量）

我回头看向男孩脸上困惑的表情，就像一个不擅长说谎的孩子羞红了的脸。

他原以为这次攻击会造成更大的后果。

当我用拳头打他的脸颊时，响起了骨头断裂的声音，将他嘴里的内容物捣烂了按在牙上，使它变得柔软。

当他摔倒时，我轻声地笑了起来。

听起来就像是另一个版本的你，对不对啊，但丁？

顽皮、淘气。

“看看这个，兄弟！”我以至爱的亡者的声音对你说话，当将剑从自己的身体里拔出时，我耸了耸肩。

“他很高兴再次见到你！” 

为什么你要这样看着我？

面色苍白，瞪大了眼睛。

你使我恶心。

手掌中的剑如此温暖，而我却知道这不是因为尼禄曾触碰过它。

但是有些别的事情令我在意。

当了结你时我狂喜得头晕目眩，用一段旋律代替了愤怒。

星星在鸣响，而我的灵魂在放声歌唱。

告诉我，但丁。如果失去头颅，你还能活多久？

临死之际你想到的第一件事是什么？

会是有条理的吗？或者一切都只是胡言乱语？

你看上去很累了。渴望睡眠。

别着急。

现在该睡觉了。

这本应是迅速的。

这本应是无痛的。

但两者皆非，而你还活着。

我的胳膊躺在地上，还拿着那把剑呢。

一阵爆发出的蓝光使现实成为这样。

我试着长出另一个附器，就像过去所做的那样……

（什么都可以，什么都可以）

一只蝙蝠的翅膀，一只触手，一只昆虫的多关节的跗节，但什么也没有出现。

空无一物。

我只是在流血。

身体不由自主地开始颤抖。我的皮肤自动撕裂。失去控制。 

我想看看是什么打断了我的胜利。

将我的眼珠从你身上转移开。

“尼——”

是尼禄？

每一个动作都使人昏昏欲睡。

真令人着迷。

从覆盖在鳞片上的涟漪，直到自他的双肩展开的翅膀上的赞美诗。

一只死而复生的霓虹色凤凰。

他的长发如飘雪一般，泛着无无法估量而又无瑕的白色光芒。

但那美的真正巅峰是他的眼睛，那金色的虹膜，使我流出热泪。

被震慑了心神，我不敢擅动。

（在神面前可以这样做吗？）

我听到有什么东西从自己身上被撕扯下来的声音，身体麻木地倾向一边抽搐着，就好像有人正在拽我的肩膀，想要引起我的注意。

我的另一边胳膊也没有了。

被他拿走了，啪的一声将它扯了下来，仿佛它从来就不是我的一部分。

我开始坠落。

他抱着我，把我搂在怀里，那只巨大的爪子抓着我的后脑勺，我已经没有力气动弹了。

尼禄把我的牙齿塞进嘴里，仿佛咀嚼太阳花的种子一般将它磕开。

你喜欢里面柔软多肉的部分吗？这鲜血味的奶油？

我努力制造出的这些牙齿。

他吃得更多了，牙龈还黏在这些坚硬的白色花苞上，尼禄的动作是如此的若无其事，就好像他在从一棵快要死去的灌木上摘取黑莓。

我仍能看到过去曾留在他脸上的那道印记。

像那样咬他，为什么感觉是很久以前的事了？这仍然是一条不可磨灭的裂缝，即使他转变了也无法掩盖我伤害过他的事实。

我只能闻到自己的气味了，我身上的腐臭。表演不能再继续了，这场伪装的帷幕终于要落下了。

一股无法忍受的力量攫住了我，他那张长着尖牙的嘴张开了，正在吞食着我的嘴。我无力地挣扎，可这毫无用处，只是在他咬掉了我的舌尖并拉扯着将其放进嘴中时发出微弱的咕哝声，他的喉咙一动，同时将它吞了下去。

仅仅是舌尖无法使他停下。

慢慢地，他将我的舌头其余的部分全数吮吸进了自己的嘴里，发出喝汤的声音，他的牙齿咬住肉不放，使我无法挣脱。我能尝到的只有鲜血和被生吞活剥的野蛮柔情。

尼禄，我尝起来是不是不错？

这就是你要慢慢来的原因吗？

(不，不是这样的)

他只是脱离了呼吸和咀嚼的动作，嘴巴张合，脸上带着一种盲目的满足，而眼睛仍然闪着刺眼的黄光。

他并没有在品尝，只是在进食。

他的嘴里可以是杂种的肉，而且他不会区分出这之间的差别。咀嚼我的时候，他没有感受到丝毫的乐趣。只是嘴巴张开、闭合，发出湿润响亮的声音。

我的嘴唇，当然，下一个就是了……最下面的那块肉从他的利齿间被吸了进去，就好像他在给予我一个顽皮的吻，但拉扯没有停止。

继续拉扯。

仍然在扌 立 扌 止 。

直到我的下牙和牙龈裸露在外，失去了保护它们的皮肤。

我在他的怀里颤抖着，下巴微微震颤，血和口水顺着下巴往下淌。淌了太多下来，我完全无法停止流动的唾液，吞咽根本不起作用。

然后我的上嘴唇也没有了，消失在尼禄浸满鲜血的胃里，除了我自己，没有人会想念它。

* * *

这是谁？

我只能盯着那东西看，然后走过去看得更清楚些。 

或者……这是什么？

尼禄，你的爪子里抓着什么？

这好吃吗？

自从开始吃它，你就几乎忘了呼吸。你也咬掉了它的衣服碎片，将沾满唾液的皮大衣塞进自己的嘴里，然后试图将它嚼成软泥，一大块软泥滑过你的下巴。

尼禄，我的男孩，你看起来好像恋爱了。

你爱上正在吃的这玩意了吗，这可怜地晃动的肉块？

……尼禄？

尼禄，你为什么不看我？

尼禄？

我伸出手去触碰他，想把粘在那尖牙上的黑色肉块扯下来，但是…

我已经没有能够触碰他的手了。

我低头一看，发现自己也已经没有可以站立的脚了。

我张开嘴，动了动舌头，却发现自己是个哑巴。 

并且我已经没有影子了。

我望着恶魔男孩，望着他那呆滞的目光，他那不变的啃咬动作就像一只发狂的啮齿动物。

我试着和他说话。

“尼禄吐出来。”

你为什么不听话？

现在。

吐出来。 

吐出来。

不，尼禄，扔了它吧。这对你的身体无益。

让它走吧。

让我走吧。

放手。

放手。放手。

放开我。放开我。放开我。放开我。放开我。放开我。放开我。

放开我。放开我。放开我。放开我。放开我。放开我。放开我。

放开我。放开我。放开我。放开我。放开我。放开我。

放开我。放开我。放开我。放开我。放开我。放开我。放开我。

放开我。放开我。放开我。放开我。放开我。放开我。放开我。

放开我。放开我。放开我。放开我。

你在杀死我。

尼禄。

尼——

对……

对不起，尼禄。

对……

天啊……

对不起。

对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起

對不起对𠀚起对不𨑓对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起

对不起对不起对不起对不起對不起对𠀚起对不𨑓对不起对不起

對𠀚𨑓對𠀚𨑓對𠀚𨑓對𠀚𨑓對𠀚𨑓對𠀚𨑓對𠀚𨑓

對𠀚𨑓對𠀚𨑓對𠀚𨑓對𠀚𨑓對𠀚𨑓對𠀚𨑓對𠀚𨑓

對𠀚𨑓對𠀚𨑓對𠀚𨑓對𠀚𨑓對𠀚𨑓對𠀚𨑓對𠀚𨑓

對𠀚𨑓對𠀚𨑓對𠀚𨑓對𠀚𨑓對𠀚𨑓對𠀚𨑓對𠀚𨑓

對𠀚𨑓對𠀚𨑓對𠀚𨑓對𠀚𨑓對……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注1：原文是vane，这里取了机械上的（靠风力或水力驱动机器的)翼，叶片，轮叶之意。  
另外注意到ao3上有很多非拼音使用者观看简体中文字的作品，原文中的许多类似 I’m SorRY I’M sOrRY I’m sorry I’m sorry I’M SORRY这样用大小写字母的乱序排列来煽动狂气的用法，这里就舍弃了用拼音来表达，而采用异体中文字，不是正式的翻译方法，仅供娱乐。  
最后非常感谢您的阅读，请支持原作的NaturalEvil女士，让我们下次再见（鞠躬）


End file.
